


Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker

by gatergirl79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone's a little out of character, F/M, Fluff, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Mention of Becky/Chuck, Romance, Sandover Bridge and Iron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 52,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatergirl79/pseuds/gatergirl79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky Rosen spent her high school years branded a loser, her college years invisible and her current adult life a freak, but the worst thing about Becky’s life at present is the reappearance of the tall handsome Sam Winchester, who she’s been in love with for year. With a little help can Becky get the man of her dreams? Meanwhile Castiel James Novak is a hardworking Accountant at SBI Inc. who is going through a painful divorce. His wife Amelia is out to ruin him and he doesn’t know why, though his suspects his brother Gabriel does. With his life already a mess, Castiel doesn’t need the attention of Dean Winchester, especially when that attention could cost him everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my Beta ~LostElvenQueen over at DeviantART.net. You’re the best.  
> For future reference: Bell is short for Balthazar. I know a lot of people shorten it to Balth but if I actually knew him, I’d shorten it to Bell, so I did.  
> Anyway. Enjoy.

**  
**

The pile of papers and files hit the table with a load bang causing the young sectary to jump. "These need to be filed away." Said the tall leggy blond who walked around the place as if she owned it, when really she was just one in a large group of the company's secretaries.

Becky looked up at her with deep rooted disdain. She'd grown up with women like this; they'd made her high school years a nightmare. It was women like this that made Becky's inside want to scream. All she wanted to do was prove that she could be successful, that she could get the hot guys. She'd always told herself that if she could do that, then she would be happy. The problem was, Becky wasn't the hot guy magnet girls like Ruby were. She didn't have the confidence that made the other woman radiate sexual energy and power. She was just poor little Becky Rosen, Stamford graduate and sectary.

Her university degree hadn't been the wonderful, life altering miracle it had promised to be. She'd left Stamford and bounced around from job to job until finally landing on her feet at Sandover Bridge and Iron Inc. It wasn't anything near her dream job. In fact if Becky was honest she'd never really had a dream job. She'd just wanted something that would make her smug high school classmates green with envy. Sadly that was highly unlikely to happen in her current position.

A snap of perfectly manicured fingers pulled her from her mournful thoughts and back into the present. "You're not paid to daydream freak."

Becky bit her lip and pushed herself out of her chair, snatching the pile of files and turning away from the desk. She'd been called freak by most of the typing pool since Ruby had discovered her notebook with its pages upon pages of fan-fiction about her favourite book series, Supernatural. It was just a hobby, something to pass the time at lunch or when the office was quiet. It wasn't like it was her life or anything, but it had been enough to gain her an unflattering nickname and the butt of everyone's jokes for over three months. She'd even come to work to find some very disturbing magazines left in her in-tray.

She was making her way to the large file room in the basement when it happened. Standing there waiting for the elevators she saw him. At least she'd thought she'd seen him, out of the corner of her eye. She craned her neck over the partitions and winced at the pain that shot through it, shaking her head finally, she told herself there was no way it was him. Not a change. Not here. Not after all this time.

The bell chimed to tell Becky the elevator had arrived. The doors opened and Becky smiled nervously at the dark haired man who was already inside as she stepped over the threshold and into the corner, the large pile of paper pressed to her chest.

"Floor?" the deep gravelly voice asked.

"Basement, thanks."

The doors closed and Becky frowned wondering why the hell she was seeing Sam Winchester walking around SBI Inc.

 

 

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

"And what bring the boss man down to visit us lowly worker bees?" Dean smirked as his brother's head, appeared around the door of his so-called office. "Don't tell me, your air-conditioners packed up again."

"Actually Jerk, I thought you'd like to catch lunch. But if you're too busy with…" he glanced at the magazine on Dean's work bench. "…with your hobby?"

Dean followed his brother's gaze and gave a large grin. "I'm sure the girls can live without me for an hour," getting out of his chair, "Where we going bitch?"

Sam laughed at they left the small boiler room Dean liked to call the pit. "I don't know, White Castle maybe?"

"Bacon cheeseburgers, prefect choice." Dean laughed shrugging into his leather jacket.

"Dean, don't you get bored down in that little room all on your own?" Sam asked as they walked out into the bright afternoon light.

"Bored? With the girls and my music? Never." he laughed. "I think you're confusing my job with yours there Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes. "My work is far from boring Dean, I've had three meeting this morning. Zachariah's had me jumping through hops for days."

Dean laughed unsympathetically, slapping his brother on the back. "The joys of a university education."

"You could have had one too you know, if you hadn't blown most of your collage fund on parties and fixing up that stupid car."

Dean froze mid step. "Take that back right now." he voice dropped dangerously. "My baby is not a stupid car."

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "Fine. Sorry."

"And?" Dean's gaze narrowed.

"The Impala's the most wonderful, beautiful, perfect piece of engraining on the planet and I'm lucky to be allowed to taint her beauty with my sticky rancid ass." It was an old routine, carried over from when they were children. The name calling, the banter, it was what made their relationship what it was, strong and unbreakable.

Dean ran his hand over the metal of the black 67 Chevy Impala. "Don't you listen to him baby, he just doesn't understand us."

"You're a sick, sick man Dean Winchester. - It's no wonder you've never had a proper relationship, you're too in love with this car. - There's a name for people like you?"

"Lucky." Dean laughed, pulling open the door and sliding behind the wheel. "And what do you mean never had a proper relationship. I can name two, Cassie and Lisa."

Sam stared at him open mouthed. "Really? You were with Cassie for a month tops, before you freaked and took off on a road trip for a year and as for Lisa…" he fell silent as Dean glared at him. Sam knew from experience that there were some subjects that you just didn't bring up around his big brother and his disastrous semi-relationship with Lisa was one of them.

The Impala roared to life and rolled out of the company car park, its occupancy sitting in a strained silence.

 

 

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

"Hey buddy?"

Castiel turned sharply at the sound of his brother's voice and groaned. He had worked to be doing. The business accounts of SBI Inc. wouldn't audit themselves. "What do you want Gabriel?"

"Drinks after work? It's Friday, party time."

Castiel shook his head. "Can't, I've got Claire this weekend. - As you well know."

Gabriel strolled through the opening in his kid brother cubical. "Shit, I forgot. That blows chucks, man, Bell's in town an'all."

Castiel fixed his gaze on the computer screen. "I'm not giving up time with my daughter to go boozing with you two losers. I don't see Claire enough as it is."

"I didn't ask you to dude." Gabriel snapped indignantly.

"I'm known. Sorry." Castiel sighed, turning an apologetic look at his brother. "I - It's just…Amelia's making trouble again."

"Bitch." Gabriel growled. "I never liked that woman. - I'm sorry bro, but you know I didn't and I've never hidden it from you. She was always trying to get you to be someone else and she just weren't right for you." he gave him a deep and meaningful stare that always made Castiel think Gabriel knew something he did.

The dark haired man lowered his head sadly, Gabriel had a point. Him and Amelia had been great at the beginning, she's even found his name cute while they were at collage, but when they'd left and their lives had taken that turn into adulthood, getting married, having Claire, getting a proper job, the cracks had begun to show. His family had welcomed her, well everyone by Gabriel. Balthazar had been fine with her too until he found out that she'd made him start using his middle name rather than his given one. She'd said that Castiel was too unusual and no one could pronounce it properly and she hated having to go through the whole 'explanation' of why he was called it.

Castiel had been so besotted with his ex-wife that he'd gone along with everything she asked because; well that's what husbands did. They made their spouse happy. It had been the shock of a lifetime when Amelia had turned around one evening and told him with tears in her eyes but no emotion in her voice that she was leaving him. That had been just over a year ago and the woman seemed determined to punish him, though for what he couldn't conceive.

"How about me and Bell grab some movies and a pizza and come over your place? It's been ages since I've seen squirt. - It'll be a nice family night in."

Castiel thought for a moment. He'd wanted to spend all his time with Claire, just the two of them, but Gabriel was right, he hadn't seen his niece in a long time. Amelia seemed determined not only to punish him but his entire family. "Sure." he finally said, coming to the conclusion he had the whole weekend what was one night.

"Excellent." Gabriel grinned. "I'll grab the snacks."

"No sweets." Castiel announced determinedly.

"Oh, come on baby bro. You can't have a movie night without candy."

"Yes you can. And we will."

"Spoil sport." Gabriel mopped as he walked away, not even bothering to conceal the grin on his face.

Both men knew the elder Novak would turn up with more candy than Willy Wonka. Castiel watching him go, unable to fight the smile on his face. This weekend was going to be wonderful, just him, his daughter and his two idiot brothers. What more could a man ask for.


	2. Chapter 2

How she'd allowed herself to be talked into attending a second date was beyond her. It wasn't that Chuck wasn't a nice guy, he was. - Maybe a little too nice. Maybe that was the problem. So he was a writer, so he'd been published - so he said. - That didn't change the fact that he wasn't exactly what she dreamed about at night.

The worst thing about the date, wasn't listening to him going on about his latest story idea, it was that her mind was replaying her day, or more precisely one particular moment of her day. The one where she'd thought she'd seen the love of her life. Well, ok her ideal man. It wasn't as if she'd ever even talked to Sam Winchester.

They'd been at Stamford at the same time. He'd been studying pre-law while she'd been doing all she could not to get kicked out. Her studies hadn't gone easily for her in Stamford. She'd had the grades to get in; it was just a matter of keeping them. Her original idea to become a journalist had fallen through after the first semester; problems at home had meant she'd had to take a lot of time off. She'd missed so much work that it was just easier to drop out than work through it. Story of her life. So she'd picked up a business studies course as well as a creative writing class. Weren't anywhere near her dream jobs, but hey beggars can't be choicer's.

She'd seen Sam at a collage party she hadn't wanted to attend and to her embarrassment she'd fallen for him instantly and taken up practically stalking the poor guy, though thankfully he never knew. She'd discovered he'd enrolled in an art history class and had had to do some serious juggling to get herself in the same class. She'd hoped that they'd be able to work on an assignment or two together but that never happened. After a month or so of the class she discovered that he had a girlfriend. A nice pretty sweet blond girlfriend that Becky knew would put her to shame.

She'd dropped out of class not long after that and tried to get over it. Problem was he was everywhere. Him and Jess; that was her name. She remembered it as clear as what Sam was wearing the first time she'd seen him. It had been hard watching him with Jess, really hard but if there was one thing you could say about Becky, she was a realist. She'd always known, deep down that she never had a chance with someone like Sam Winchester, not even if she had magic on her side. She was destine for guys like Chuck, nice, boring, stable, just like in high school. The jocks were reserved for the cheerleaders.

She was playing with her food, telling herself for the hundredth time that it didn't matter that she was still completely besotted with Sam, it hadn't been him at work. Sam was probably some big high powered lawyer in New York, not working in a small - yet high class - company in Chicago.

And then fate or destiny or just the son of a bitch universe decided to prove her very wrong indeed, as the door to the rustic looking bar swung open and in walked the man of her dreams.

 

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

 

"I can't believe they really brought this place." Sam smiled as they walked thought the door of Singers Bar and Grill. "I swear I thought the old coot would never leave Dakota and that salvage yard."

"What can I say, love can change a man." Dean grinned merrily.

"Like you'd know." Sam bantered, heading towards the bar and the pretty blond behind it.

"I know Bobby and Ellen are happier now that they've come to their sense than I've seen them in years."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I swear I thought they'd never sort it out."

"Well you know Bobby, stubborn old fart."

"Less of the old Idjit." Said a rough voice from behind the boys, forcing them to turn swiftly. "Less you want my foot up your asses."

The Winchester brothers grinned. "Hey Bobby." they exchanged grins and manly hugs, before being lead to the bar.

"Well, well. I was wondering when we'd see you two." laughed the pretty young blond from the other side of the bar. "Mom's pissed at you."

The pair frowned. "Why?" they said in unison.

"Might have something to do with us moving here almost a month ago and you two not once stopping by." said a very angry, stern voice from behind them.

Both men swiveled on their stools and fixed apologetic smiles in place. "Sorry Aunt Ellen." they said meekly.

"Don't  _Aunt_ Ellen me." her hands slapping the pair around the backs of the head. "Just give me a hug." holding out her arms.

The pair took turns hugging the small woman, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Ellen Singer, previously Harvelle, previously Winchester and been the nearest thing to a mother Sam and Dean had ever know. Their father's sister, Ellen had cared for the boys on the odd occasion between being dragged around the country by their dad. John Winchester had kinda gone off the rails after his wife was murder. He'd become determined to track down the guy that did it, careless of the effect it had on his sons. He'd spent years following small pointless leads that never led anywhere. He'd turned his search into a career, if you could call it that, by becoming a bounty hunter. When he was off on a job, the boys would be dropped off with Ellen, her first husband and daughter Jo. Or they'd be handed over to Bobby. - More often than not Bobby. Probably so John could avoid the lecture his sister would lay on him about his irresponsibility. Bobby never lectured; he just took the boys in, raised them as best he could and let John do what he wanted. For most of their life, Sam and Dean never acknowledged the truth but Bobby Singer was more of a father to them than their own blood and they all knew it

"So what took you Idjits so long to come round anyway?" Bobby asked from his permanent seat at the end of the bar, while Ellen strolled around to serve alongside Jo.

"Just been busy, work's been hell lately." Sam sighed, taking the beer Ellen put in front of him with a grateful nod.

"Okay." Ellen smiled softly. "You're forgive…" her gaze switched to Dean. "What's your excuse?"

Dean looked from Sam to Bobby and back again. He even sent a pleading look down the bar to Jo, who just chuckled and flirted with one of the customers. Dean made a mental note to warn the guy off later; Jo was practically his sister. Finally Dean shrugged. "Sorry, the pits been keeping me prisoner, you have no idea what those whiny lawyers and accountants and CEO'S are like. It's torture jumping to all their little whims." He bemoaned dramatically, ignoring his kid brothers bitch-face.

"Bull." Bobby said sharply, with an amused glint in his eyes. "You've been spending your time getting laid."

"He wishes." Sam laughed unsympathetically. "Dude hasn't had a date in what…" he glanced questioningly to Dean. "Six months?"

"I said laid, not date." Bobby corrected.

"I don't think Dean even understands the concept." Jo laughed, passing by them to collect two cold bottles from the fridge behind her mom.

The gathering laughed. All except Dean.

"Hey! I can date. - I just haven't found anyone worth my time." Dean snapped, glaring at them all individually.

"What you mean is, you can't find someone who'll put up with your smart-ass mouth and mood swings and bad habits, not to mention your unnatural connection to a piece of metal, for more than fifteen minutes."

Dean's hazel eyes narrowed dangerously, a hard smile pulling at his lips. "Trust me Sammy; it's a lot longer than fifteen minutes. – We can't all be perfect boyfriend material, who shacks up with the first girl he meets."

Sam matched his brother features. "I'm _so_ sorry I'm not one night stand, quick lay and never call her again material." he informed his brother. "I, unlike you, do not have the morals of an alley cat."

"And thus your problem."

"Alright boys, play nice or you can get the hell out of my bar." Ellen ordered, wishing she'd never set them off.

"What's that meant to mean?" Sam snapped, ignoring his aunt completely, eyes burning into his brother.

"It _means_ that not everything has to be flowers and candles and happy ever after, sometime you just need to get it out of your system. _Sometime_ you just need to take the plunge and release that built up energy, without worrying about anniversaries or if she's expecting a proposal."

"I don't have any built up energy." Sam's tone dropped further.

"Really? Well then I suggest you call a doctor and see if he can get that sick out of your ass then."

" _Stop_!" order Ellen with a firmer tone.

"Jerk."

 _"Enough."_ Bobby added.

"Bitch."

The brothers stared each other down before Dean leapt out of his seat and walked angrily over to the pool table.

"What was that about?" Bobby asked, watching after Dean.

Sam gave a heavy sigh. "So many things. Doesn't help we're living on top of each other, close quarters always has this effect on us? We either start pranking or fighting." he took a swig of his beer. "And I made the mistake of mentioning Lisa this afternoon."

They all exchanged knowing looks before Sam climbed off his stool and headed off to make peace with his pig-headed brother.

 

 

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

 

"I can't believe the bitch pulled that shit." Gabriel snapped for the fifth time since leaving Castiel's dingy little one bedroom.

"Claire's welfare comes first, if she's ill then she's better off at home."

"Come on bro, we both know she's pulling a fast one."

Castiel sighed but didn't acknowledge that his brother was right. "Shame Bell's flight was delayed." he said in a desperate hope to change the subject.

Understanding, Gabriel's tone lightened. "Yeah, well at least he's still coming, you know what he's like. If he doesn't get everything his own way instantly, he gives up all together."

The brothers laughed as Gabriel pulled open the door to Singers Bar and Grill and strolled in, Castiel right behind him.

"This place new?" Castiel said, looking around the rustic style bar.

"Yeah. Opened a week ago. - It's got the best stake in Chicago." he headed towards the bar where his gaze was fixed on a pretty blond waitress. "And the hottest barmaids."

Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother. "You're incorrigible." he smirked a little, pulling up a seat at the bar.

"Better than being a prude." Gabriel shot back. "Two beers gorgeous." he ordered, giving the blond his most flirtation smile, which sadly seemed to have no effect on the young woman.

"I'm _not_ a prude." Castiel murmured harshly as the woman left to get their drinks.

"So what are you then?" Gabriel turned.

"Divorced."

Gabriel heaved a sigh and turned on his stool, the blond completely forgotten. "That's right Castiel, _divorced,_ which means free and _single._ \- It's time you get back on the horse. Get back out there. Find yourself a nice piece of ass."

"Gabriel." Castiel winced at the coarseness of his brother's words.

"See,  _prude_." he handed over the money for the drinks, his focus still on his baby brother. "But I'm serious Castiel, you can't let what happened with Amelia throw you. Get out there and find someone better suited to your needs."

Castiel took a swig of beer. Gabriel had that look again. Thinking about it, he always had it when they were discussing his love life. "I'm not ready." he finally sighed.

"Castiel, you're _never_ going to be ready. You have to do it anyway. - Just this time…." he looked into his brothers impossible blue eyes, so unlike his own, wishing his brother would see what was really going on here.

"What?"

Gabriel sighed sadly. "Just…make sure you two fit, ok. - I just want you to be happy little bro. When you're happy, I'll be happy."

"I was happy with Amelia." Castiel said meaningfully. "What if you don't like my new girlfriend any more than you liked her?"

Gabriel stared down at his bottle for a long few moments, weighing up whether to tell the naive idiot just why he'd dislike his ex-wife, but he knew he couldn't. It wouldn't be fair on Castiel. He needed to work this out on his own. "I promise whoever you find next time I'll accept, as long as you're happy. - Just, Castiel just promise me one thing."

"W-what?" the younger Novak asked cautiously.

"Just make sure you... - you follow your heart and your _instincts."_

Castiel frowned deeply at his brother words. "I followed my heart with Amelia."

Another sigh and Gabriel gave up. Hopefully one day Castiel would come to his sense. "Let's get a table and eat." he climbed off his stool and headed for a table next to a couple, clearly on their second date.


	3. Chapter 3

Becky hated herself. She was on a date with one guy but couldn't keep her eyes off another. Every time she tried to ignore Sam and concentrate on Chuck, the sound of his voice would pull her back to him. She'd look over to find him laughing or bent over the pool table taking a shot. - The worst moments where when she saw him chatting to the blond barmaid, making her laugh and toss her hair round. Clearly Sam had a thing for blonds. _Sadly not this petite blond_. And her hair wasn't nearly as blond as the barmaid or Ruby at work, Jess or any of the cheerleaders at school. Her blond was what they called dirty.

"Becky?"

She pulled her gaze away from the pool table to meet the concerned blue eyes of Chuck. "Yeah?"

He looked hurt and resigned to his own fate. "This isn't working out, is it?"

"What?" Becky tried to play innocent. "Of course it is. I'm having a lovely time." she forced a smile.

"Is that why you haven't taken your eyes off that guy since he walked in?"

"What guy?" she didn't know why she was still trying to act like she had no idea what he was talking about.

Chuck turned in his seat and point blatantly at Sam across the bar. "That one." there was a hint of anger in his tone.

Becky's hand shot out and pulled his arm down. "Keep your voice down."

Chuck turned back to look at her, his gaze hard and soft at the same time. "So? Who is he?"

She heaved a heavy sigh, finally resigned to tell the truth. Leaning forward so the two men at the nearby table wouldn't hear them. "He's just a guy I knew in collage."

"Knew as in dated?" Chuck asked curiously.

"I wish." she said before she could stop herself and bit her bottom lip hard as she saw the words strike Chuck in the face. "Sorry." she whispered. "I - I had a bit of a crush."

"A bit?" the man behind her scoffed. "Bit more than a bit if you ask me."

"Well no one asked you, did they?" Becky replied angrily, sending the man a burning dangerous glare.

" _Gabriel_!" snapped the other man, Becky recognized from the lift at work. "Sorry." he apologized with a small smile.

Becky glared harder. "Has anyone ever told you it's rude to evesdrop on people conversations?"

"Just trying to be helpful." Gabriel chuckled.

Becky tried to ignore the infuriating man but he seemed determined to be heard

"Why, cause I'm telling the truth? It's not fair on either of them to string that poor guy along." he said in an unnecessarily load voice. "She's clearly besotted with the pool table guy."

Becky winced at the volume of what the man behind her was saying _"Dickhead."_ She snapped.

Gabriel turned in his seat again. "Just telling it like it is, sweetheart. Don't shoot the messenger."

She grunted angrily, turning back to Chuck. "You want to get out of here?"

Chuck nodded sadly and got out of his chair. She felt like the worst person in existence. All she'd wanted to do is going on a normal date, with a normal guy, but the universe just had to bitch-slap her, didn't it? Had to show her what she couldn't have. What she was never likely to have. Grabbing her coat and heading to the door, she found her gaze drifting back over to Sam again and her heart plummeted.

 

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

 

Castiel was staring down into his beer, angry. He couldn't believe Amelia was actually using their daughter as a weapon against him. Despite what he'd tried to convince his brother, he knew his daughter was fine. He'd texted her at lunch time to tell her about the plan for a movie night with her uncles. She had sounded so excited; she loved Gabriel, probably because the man had the same mentality of a twelve year old. She hadn't mentioned a thing about feeling ill, which left only one option, Amelia had lied. He just wished his could figure out why. Maybe if he knew what he'd done wrong, he could fix it. But there was nothing, at least nothing he could think of. They'd had a happy marriage. Well, a reasonably happy marriage, but it wasn't bad enough to account for the pain and trouble his ex-wife was currently putting him through.

His gaze shifted to his brother across the table, whose entire attention seemed to be focused on listening to the conversation of the couple behind him. Castiel gave his brother a swift kick under the table, only to receive one in return and be completely ignored. The younger Novak shook his head.  _Typical_. Gabriel's attention was drawn across the room to the pool table in the corner and Castiel followed his gaze. He sat for a moment, watching the two men play. He recognized the dark haired one from Sandover, he'd seen him around on countless occasions.

As he watched, his mind turned back to the problem with his ex-wife. He found himself wondering if maybe Gabriel knew why she was punishing him. He always had this knowing look in his eyes when the subject of his marriage and divorce came up. Castiel weighed up whether to ask him, but almost as soon as the thought appeared in his head he brushed it away. Gabriel was the last person he wanted to discuss his problems with. Not because the man would be insensitive or uncaring; despite Gabriel's appearance and attitude, he was actually the best person to go to with a problem, especially relationship issues, having been through practically every possible up and down you could witness. It was just his deep rooted dislike, which at times boarded on hatred, of Amelia meant he wasn't exactly going to be a particularly helpful marriage counselor.

Castiel turned his gaze away from the pool table to stare blindly into his glass. Is that what he wanted? A marriage counselor. Was he somehow hoping for reconciliation? He shook his head slightly. He didn't think so. As much as part of him still loved Amelia, and probably always would, she had been his first and only love after all, but the way she was using Claire, the constant barrage of solicitor letters and demands was slowly and completely dismantling any feelings he'd been clinging on to. All he wanted was to understand why.

If he couldn't talk to Gabriel, as much as he wanted to, then that left only one other; Bell, which opened up a whole different can of worms. Where Gabriel had too much experience with troubled relationships, Bell didn't have any. The man seemed determined to stay very much out of that 'tar-pit' as he put it. Instead he lived it up, jumping from bed to bed. The longest relationship Balthazar had ever had last three day and that was back in Junior High. But at least he didn't hate Amelia, not the way Gabriel did, so he was the best option. Castiel glanced down at his watch.  _If he ever gets here._

He was pulled away from his contemplation by Gabriel's voice. Looking up he found he was talking to the woman behind him. Well, not so much talking as sticking his nose in where it didn't belong. Another thing his brother was good at.

"Bit more than a bit if you ask me."

"Well no one asked you, did they?" A young small blond replied angrily

" _Gabriel_!" Castiel snapped, sending an apologetic look the other table's way. "Sorry."

The young women sent daggers at his brother and Castiel didn't feel sorry for him in the least. It was his own fault for being nosy.

"Just trying to be helpful." he chucked, and Castiel knew he was out to cause trouble.

"Stop, Gabriel. - You're being an assbutt again." Castiel whispered harshly, leaning forward.

Gabriel sniggered at his brother's turn of phrase and shrugged. "Why, cause I'm telling the truth? It's not fair on either of them to string that poor guy along." he said in an unnecessarily load voice. "She's clearly besotted with the pool table guy."

" _Dickhead_." said the woman from behind him.

Gabriel turned in his seat again. "Just telling it like it is, sweetheart. Don't shoot the messenger."

If looks could kill there'd be a CSI team at Singers Bar and Grill. Castiel sent another apologetic look, only to receive the death glare himself, like he was somehow responsible for his brother. Stiffening in his seat, he kicked the shorter man's shin again. _"Gabriel."_

The man laughed and turned back to his brother, taking a deep gulp of his beer as the couple behind got up and left.

"You've got to stop sticking your nose into other people's business. It's rude." Castiel snapped once the couple were gone.

Gabriel stared at him with confused eyes. "I'm just the messenger bro. Some people are just so wrapped up in their lives that they don't see the truth until it's too late, then people get hurt."

There was that look again. Despite what he'd thought earlier, Castiel found the words spilling from his lips. "Is there something you want to tell me Gabriel?"

"What?" the older Novak stared at his baby brother innocently.

"Do you know something about my…about why Amelia is making my life hell?" suddenly a terrifying thought hit him. "Did she have an affair? Is that why you hate her so much?"

Gabriel's brows drew together creating a deep canyon between them. "What makes you think that?"

"All this talk about not seeing the truth until it's too late and people getting hurt. - I know you know something Gabriel, I see it in your eyes every time I mention my marriage."

Gabriel was finally serious and that was far more uncomfortable. He took another deep gulp of his beer and stared at the table. "She didn't have an affair bro."

Castiel's chest relaxed and he was able to breathe again. "Then what's your problem? And _don't_ tell me you just didn't like her, you never gave yourself a chance to."

Gabriel's amber gaze lifted to meet his brother's blue one. "I tried Cassie…."

 _Wow, it_  ' _s never good when he calls me Cassie._

"…I _really_ did. For your sake I _tried_ but I just couldn't. She wasn't right for you."

"What you mean wasn't right for me? We were prefect together." Castiel gaped. "Everyone said so. Mom, Dad, the whole family loved her. - It was only _you."_

Gabriel shrugged, dropping his gaze once more. "What can I say; I see more than they do." Cas frowned while Gabriel continued. "You're right you were perfect. The perfect little couple, the perfect little family…" Gabriel couldn't keep the scathing tone out of his voice. Every time he thought about his brother and that ridiculous excuse of a marriage he got angry. "…so bloody perfect it was sickening."

Castiel's gaze hardened. "What were you,  _jealous_? It this all about you being jealous of my happy marriage?"

Gabriel snorted. "Happy?" he looked around himself. "Don't look so happy from here." he said harshly, instantly regretting it when he saw the hurt and anger in his brother's eyes. "I'm not jealous Cassie. I've never been jealous, I've been concerned. You may have looked happy, hell you probably thought you  _were_ happy, but you weren't. - Not really."

"And please, oh great and wise messenger of god, enlighten me." Castiel said sarcastically, wishing he'd never brought the subject up.

"Cassie…" Gabriel sighed, suddenly feeling tired of all the invisible secrets. "…you went off to collage with no experience of life…"

The younger Novak blushed.

"…and you jumped into the first relationship that came your way."

"So what? You wanted me to sleep my way through college like you and Bell. I'm sorry but that's just not how I roll."

Gabriel groaned. "You have no idea  _how you roll_."

"What's that meant to mean?"

"It  _means_ little brother…" Gabriel was growing as frustrated and angry with this conversation as Castiel was. "…that for some reason that I can't fathom for the life of me, you're under the impression that you're…"

"Hey guys." announced a cheerful familiar voice. "What's going on?"

The two men's heads snapped around to meet the questioning gaze of Balthazar Novak. Gabriel shot out of his seat. "Nothing. - I'll get them in." his tone tired and world weary.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's going on between you and Castiel?" Balthazar inquired, joining his older brother at the bar.

"Nothing." Gabriel murmured, leaning heavily on the wood.

"Sure." Bell rolled his eyes. "We can stand here all night you know?" he smirked, his gaze travelling down the bar to the blond barmaid. "I'm most defiantly liking the view."

Gabriel followed his gaze and sniggered. "Not a chance there brother, she's the long term or no term type."

"And how do you know?" Bell pressed, raising a brow while his eyes remained of the denim clad blond.

"Call it a gift." Gabriel sighed wearily.

Balthazar turned back to look down at his older but shorter brother. "Come on Gabey, tell me what's going on. - Have you and Castiel had a fight?"

Gabriel shook his head. "No. - Well, yeah kinda. - I… I almost told him."

For a second Balthazar frowned looking down at his amber eyed brother with confusion before recognition sounded in his mind. "Ooh." he glanced over his shoulder where Castiel sat watching the men at the pool table. "But you didn't right?" Bell's tone almost panicky.

"No… you came just in time."

Balthazar sighed and smirked softly. "The ladies say the same thing." Gabriel chuckled but the smile that accompanied it didn't reach his eyes and Balthazar became serious as he focused on his big brother. "We've talked about this Gabey, it's best that he figures it out for himself. If you or me or anyone says something he won't believe it. We'll be forcing information into his mind that it's clearly not ready for."

"And what happens if he's never ready?" Gabriel sighed, glancing sadly over his shoulder.

"Then he's not ready."

"And he'll spend the rest of his life alone and miserable and with no idea why that bitch of an ex-wife has it in for him."

"It's not Amelia's fault Gabriel, you've got to stop blaming her. She's was as clueless as he is."

Gabriel knew his younger brother was right; the woman hadn't on purposely gone out to keep Castiel away from his true path. She was as much a victim in this entire mess as Claire and Castiel. But he just could shake the feeling of blame. - And why he could understand her hurt at discovering what not even Castiel knew, he couldn't forgive her for what she was doing to him now. "She stopped Claire visiting again." he said in a harsh voice. "That's the third time in two months."

Bell groaned and shook his head. "Maybe she's sick?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Nuh, I called her at school, Castiel and me, we planned on us all getting together. I called her to ask what she wanted to see and what candy she wanted me to bring over. - She was fine Bell, happy and excited. Now suddenly she's sick and unable to see her dad." his brows rose waiting for Balthazar's attempt at defense.

The taller man shook his head. "I can't defend that. - And I don't want to. I know she's been making his life hell, what with the lawyer's demands and everything."

"What demands?" Gabriel frowned.

Balthazar suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Oh… you know… the usual."

Gabriel could feel his anger bubbling away. Every day that passed his hatred for that woman just grew. Castiel was a decent, sweet, quiet guy and a frankly wonderful father. Yet ever since Amelia Novak had found out his secret she'd been ripping him to pieces. It was like she was determined to destroy him bit by bit. - And the worst part was that Gabriel couldn't do anything to stop her. He dropped his head into his hands as the barmaid finally reached them.

"What can I get ya?" she asked looking between them.

Balthazar flashed her his most charming, rock-star smile. "Three of your best beers my lady." his accent tainted with an English twang he'd picked up from his university days.

Gabriel chucked when he looked up to see the pretty blond roll her eyes, shake her head and walk away without so much as a blush. "Told you so."

 

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

 

Dean leant on his pool cue watching his brother take the shot. "So you seeing that Sarah girl this weekend?"

Sam missed the ball, sending his brother a scathing glare. "No."

Dean smirked, moving around the table for his shot. "So that's why you've been on edge lately?"

"I'm _not_ on edge." Sam snapped, glaring at his brother.

"Hello, I wasn't joking about the stick up your arse?" Dean queried.

"We're fine, alright."

Dean sent his brother a disbelieving look. "Come on Sammy, I know you better than anyone, you only get this antsy when you're going through a dry spell. – What's up?"

"Nothing alright." Sam moved to take his shot.

Dean watched him intently. "Is this about Jess?"

Sam missed his shot again and sent daggers at his older brother for distracting him. – And for having the nerve to bring up Jessica. He hadn't even met her.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Drop it Dean." Sam snarled.

"Come on Sam, as much as I wind you up about settling down so young, I want you to be happy, but you're never going to get that if you keep comparing every girl you meet to Jess. It's not fair on them _or_ you."

Sam wanted to stay angry; he wanted to tell his brother where to shove it but Dean had a point. "It's just….I don't compare them, I just…. I don't know, I keep expecting to get that feeling again…"

"You're never going to Sam." Dean insisted. "It's never going to feel the same. It's not meant to."

Sam frowned. "Since when did you become a love guru?"

"I've always been a love guru." Dean winked.

"Oh, yeah. So why aren't you with anyone?"

"Because I'm wise enough to know that I'm not made for relationships, they never work out the way I want them to."

"Maybe that's _your_ problem. You expect too much. Maybe you should just, I don't know, enjoy it and let everything take care of itself."

Dean smirked, throwing his brother a raised brow stare. "Now who's the love guru? – Maybe you should take your own advice there Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Are we talking or playing?"

"Okay Samantha." Dean paused a moment next to the table. "I just want you to be happy, Okay, that all. I hate to think that you're going to be alone forever because you can't get over your first love."

"Jessica wasn't my first love Dean."

Dean was once again unconvinced.

"But I get where you're coming from and I have to say….that's the gayest chick-flick moment you've ever had." He laughed, because that's what they did, cover deep emotion with comedy.

"Blow me bitch."

"Gross Dean, I'm your brother Jerk, I'm so not into that." Sam joked. "If you're so desperate for that, go find some random chick. - Or guy."

The brothers laughed and the tension of a few seconds ago vanishing instantly.

"Maybe I will. It's been a long time since I've…."

"Dude, too much information…" Sam squeezed his eyes shut. "We had a deal remember, you do whoever you want, just don't tell me the details."

"You're such a phobe Sammy." Dean winked.

"I'm not a phobe, I just don't like having graphic sex images forced into my head, it was bad enough when it was just girls, now the guy stuff too. That just…"

Dean burst into laughter. "You remember that time you walked in on me and… what was his name…." Dean frowned, trying to remember.

"Yes! Yes, I remember and thank you so very much for hitting the refresh button on that moment of my life. Jeez Dean, I was fifteen, it practically scarred me."

"Proving my point. Phobe-bitch."

Sam grumbled under his breath as Dean set up for another game. He couldn't deny it had been a shock discovering Dean was kinda swinging for the home team, but as much as it had been a shock of a lifetime for him, he knew it had been worse for Dean.

Dean had always considered himself a man's man. Chicks, cars and beer, sadly his libido didn't agree with him. He'd tried to hide it, tried to run away from it for years. That's how he'd worked his way through half of the female student body. It had brought him to getting together with Cassie which had well, ended very badly.

There had been Gordon, that was his name, just out of high school. It hadn't been anything serious, they hadn't dated or anything. It had just been sex. When it came to guys, Dean didn't do commitment. He'd said a ton of times that guys were for fun, girls were forever. Sam bitched at him for that comment, every time, because it sounded so much like something their father would have said. That Dean could go out and get his rocks off any way he wanted just as long as he made sure he got married to a nice girl and settled down eventually.

Sam never thought much of that idea, especially after the disastrous on again, off again relationship with Lisa. He'd always thought that Dean was so determined to live up to his whacked out ideal, that he'd rather be miserable with a woman who'd cheat on him at the drop of a hat, than try and _date_ a guy. Cause as much as Dean wanted him to be happy, Sam wanted the same for Dean and if that meant walking in the rainbow parade once a year, hell Sam was already signed up.

"Dean?"

"Hmmm."

"If you're really looking for some tonight, there's a guy over there checking you out."

Dean's head snapped round and instantly found the large blue eyes shining, even from the other side of the bar. The guy was hot, really hot. - In that shy geeky bible school kind of way, that usually would have had Dean running for the hills. With his dark hair combed perfectly in a side parting that on most guys would look creepy, but just seemed to look right on him. Dean actually felt his groin twitch just looking at him.

"You might be onto something there Sammy. Maybe I should let you pick all my bunk buddies."

"Dude!" Sam snapped. "Shut the fuck up."

Dean laughed, never taking his eyes of the dark hair angel across the room. He was about to make his move when the stranger was joined by two other guys. One short and twerpy looking, the other tall, blond and somewhat good looking in that aging rock-star way. The blond took the seat next to his stranger, turning adoring eyes on him, speaking softly as he leant closer.

Dean clenched his jaw, fighting back the jealousy that had no rights to be clawing at his gut and cursed his luck. Why were all the really hot ones taken?

"Oh, poor Dean, better luck next time." Sammy teased, shoving his brother away from the table so he could break.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning had one of those 'worst day in existence' airs about it. The weekend had been horrid and now it looked like it was going to continue into the week ahead. Becky's date with Chuck had ended with an awkward goodbye and a call you that both of them knew was never going to happen. She'd crawled off home feeling wretched, curling up on her couch with a tub of Ben and Jerry and a copy of her favourite book, which had inevitable lead to her spending hours on-line, writing about her favourite fictional character, Sam. Becky had come to the conclusion years ago that the name was part of the appeal of the Supernatural books. Every time she picked one up she always picture Sam Winchester in the lead, and now having seen his brother, she had a face to put to Derk.

Now it was Monday and the real world was back in control of her life and two hours into her day it was already turning into the worst in existence and it wasn't going to get any better, she was sure.

"Well, Well, if it isn't Drawling Donna."

Becky groaned at the hauntingly familiar voice behind her. She had no idea why she turned round or why she snapped a reply, she should have just kept her mouth shut. "My name is Becky actually."

"Well I didn't actually think it was Donna, that would be too much of a coincidence. - so _Becky,_ seen lover boy this morning?"

Now Becky really did try to ignore the little weasel.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." Gabriel pleaded dramatically, flinging his arm over Becky's shoulder. "I was just trying to save you and that nerd you were on a date with any more heartbreak."

"Gabriel, leave her alone!" the taller dark haired guy said, as he tugged on Gabriel's sleeve.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make peace bro." Gabriel smiled over to him before turning back to Becky.

She stood at the elevator praying the door would open soon. She'd always been told as a child, ask and thou shall receive and it proved true as the door finally dinged opened.

Becky all but ran inside, sadly so did the jerk from the bar, his brother and in a moment of pure hell, Sam Winchester.

"Catch ya for lunch Sammy." Said his brother with a wave and a flirtatious smile aimed solely at the dark haired man in the other corner. She saw him shift uncomfortable on his feet and felt sorry for him, though she couldn't stop the small smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth. Clearly his brother had seen the look to, cause he was currently giggling like a four year old and poking the dark haired man in the ribs.

The doors close finally, though sadly not soon enough to stop Ruby from joining their little group. She sent Becky a distasteful glare before turning her attention to Sam. Becky dropped her gaze and kept telling herself in was only seven floors, they'd be there in no time.

She couldn't resist looking up through her lashes though and saw Ruby talking to Sam, sending him flirtatious looks, flashing him that bright white smile that he actually responded to, not that she was really all that surprised, but it didn't stop her stomach clenching tightly or the oxygen get caught in her lungs.

She looked at the floor counter, praying for it to hurry up so she wouldn't have to watch the flirtation any longer. But unlike her first prayer this one worked in the opposite way, the evaluator didn't speed up, it stopped. Right between floors, with a jolt that send Ruby into Sam's arms and Becky back against her tormenters chest.

"Dammit." Sam swore as he helped Ruby back onto her feet. "Damn elevators." he turned to the buttons, pressing his finger to the red emergency button.

"What's happened?" Becky asked in a rush, her heart pounding in her chest.

"We've stalled obviously." Ruby replied, rolling her eyes at them all, while simultaneously flashing Sam another flirtatious smile.

"It's alright, we'll be out soon." Sam said reassuringly, sending her a small smile.

Despite the panic taking her over, Becky felt her heart skip.

 

~ **Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker** ~

 

It was twenty minutes and there was still no sign of a rescue. The small group sat in the metal box with a strained silence hanging in the air.

"So…" Gabriel said, whistling as he leant against the back wall. "…who's up for a game?"

Four set of eyes turned to glare at the overly cheerful man.

"What? It's boring and despite sasquatches assurances to the contrary it doesn't look like we're getting out of here anytime soon."

Sam's gaze hardened at the nickname.

"Gabriel." Castiel said in a low voice, drawing his brothers attention.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

They returned to being silent again for a few tense boring moments. Becky was pressed against the side wall, her knees pulled up to her chest and her head bowed, but she continued to watch Sam through her lashes. She took the time to really look at him. He hadn't chanced a bit since college, he was still the most handsome man she'd ever seen, and still completely out of her league. A moan of frustration drew her attention away from Sam, to Ruby, who was sat with her back against the metal doors, arched seductively. It was sickening.

"How long have we been here?" she asked with another throaty moan.

"Twenty five minutes."

She huffed. "God. I'm soooo bored. - Maybe we should play a game to pass the time." she smiles sweetly at Sam.

"See." Gabriel whined.

"Fine, what exactly do you want to play?" Sam asked, his hazel eyes burning into the mouthpiece. "I, spy?"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes dangerously, a challenge in their amber depths.

"How about Truth or Dare." Ruby said, drawing the attention back to her.

Becky rolled her eyes. Typical the cheerleader would pick the game made for high school parties, luckily they didn't have a bottle on hand or that probably would have been her first choice. Any excuse to stick her tongue down Sam's throat.

"I don't know." Sam was saying. "That's a little, you know, high school."

"You got a better idea." Gabriel grinned. "Or do you just want to continue to sit here in silence. - Besides Truth or Dare is the perfect way to get to know each other."

"I don't want to get to know you." Sam snapped.

"Oooh, now you've hurt my feelings." Gabriel pouted before sticking his tongue out childishly. "I don't want to get to know you either, pal, but we're not the only ones here. We have two beautiful ladies…" he looked at Becky meaningfully, with a wink, ignoring Ruby's fake bashful chuckle. "…and the nerd…" he nodded to his right where Castiel sat in the corner, feeling twice as awkward as usual. "…maybe they want to get to know you."

Sam blushed, he actually blushed. Becky felt her heart skip at the sight, he was so cute when he was embarrassed. "Fine." he snapped, slouching back against the wall.

"Excellent. As it was my idea, I'll go first." Gabriel grinned.

"Actually you'll find it was _my_ idea." Ruby argued.

The pair stared each other down like mortal enemies, adding to the tension.

"To save arguments, _I'll_ go first." Sam snapped, leaning forward.

Sam looked nervously at the small group, realising he didn't know there names he decided to start with introducing himself. "I'm Sam, by the way." Everyone followed his lead, introducing themselves and waiting for the axe to fall. Taking a breath he picked the dick that had started this mess. "Gabriel…Truth or Dare?"

The man smirk. "Truth."

"Where you born a dick or did it develop later in life?" Sam asked, his eyes narrowed but fill with amusement. There was something about this guy that just wound him up.

There was a snort of laughter from the corner and Sam turned a warm smile to the man he recognised from the bar on Friday night, mainly because Dean had dragged him back Saturday and Sunday in hopes of seeing him again. It seemed his brother was interested, very interested, but something about the man said his brother was going to have to actually work for it this time. He smiled to himself at the thought, it was about time Dean got a challenge, it might actually make him sit up and take notice.

Gabriel glared at his brother for an instant before turning back to Sam, who was also staring at Castiel. He narrowed his gaze to get a read on the younger man and came to the conclusion he was straight. Which was good, cause he didn't want a jerk like sasqutach hitting on his kid brother. "That's the best you could do?" Gabriel moaned dramatically, slouching back against the wall and fishing a candy bar out of the bag that rested at his feet.

Sam cocked a brow and waited for an answer.

"Fine, spoil sport, I guess I was born this way, smartass. What's your excuse?"

The two men glared at each other, a silent battle of wills that neither was willing to lose.

"Your turn Gabriel." Ruby interrupted with a desperate tone. Clearly she wanted to get to her turn.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a twist." Gabriel huffed, hating the interruption. He looked between those gathered. His brother was out of the question, he knew everything he wanted to know and a lot he wished he didn't. So that left the others. His gaze turned to the woman at his side, her blond head bowed staring at her feet, her knee against her chest. She clearly wanted to disappear and from what Gabriel could tell she was actually rather nervous about being trapped in the elevator, though whether it was because of some issue with enclosed spaces or whether it was being so close to sasquatch, Gabriel wasn't sure. "Ruby. - Truth or Dare?"

The blonde thought for a few moments, watching the man in front of her, probably weighing up just what he was going to make her do. Finally she came to a conclusion and Gabriel grinned. "Truth."

"What the most disturbing thing you've done, sexually?" Gabriel asked with a raise challenging brow.

The blonds' gaze flickered to Sam, scarlet staining her cheeks.

"Yeah, that's a bit personal?" Sam snapped.

"That's the game." Gabriel said, his eyes locked on the woman in front of him.

"Gabriel." Castiel mumbled, nudging his older brother. "Ask another question."

"No!" If there was one thing Castiel should know about his older brother, it was that he hated being told what to do.

"Fine." she snapped angrily, biting on her bottom lip. "Well….I…I let this guy once…" she hunger her head shamefully, but Gabriel thought he saw something in her eyes, something that wasn't shame.

"…well, he wanted to…drink my blood while we had sex."

A chorus of muffed gasps filled the room, but Gabriel remained silent, staring at the woman with suspicion. If he was a betting man, which of course he was, he's lay good odd on the blood sucking being her idea.

"Castle…"

 _"Castiel!"_ both Novak's snapped.

Ruby held up both hands in surrender. "Sorry. - Truth or Dare?"

Castiel looked at his brother worryingly, swallowing hard. He was never one for playing games, it just wasn't in his nature and he knew enough about this one to know it could get dangerous. With his heart pounding in his chest he gave Gabriel a last look before turning to the blonde and numbingly his choice. "Truth." he sighed, his eyes closed bracing himself for the question.

"Ever been with a guy?"

Gabriel's eyes widened with shock. His head snapped around to his brother, anger boiling inside him. Where did she get off asking his brother a question like that.

Castiel's blue eyes snapped open with surprise. "No! Of course not."

Ruby didn't look convinced but shrugged. "Oh. - Well, your turn."

Castiel shifted against the wall as he looked at the group, unable to think of a question. He'd never played Truth or Dare before and didn't really like asking people personal questions. "Hum, I - I don't really know what…"

"Just ask anyone anything Castiel." Gabriel said with a sigh.

Castiel echoed his brothers sigh and glance once again at the group of people. "Fine. Gabriel"

The old Novak rolled his eyes. "Dare." he said blandly.

"What?"

"You heard me bro, Dare." Gabriel smirked.

Castiel stared at him wide eyed. "I…Really Gabriel?"

"Really Castiel, come on, there's nothing I won't do, you know that." He smirked.

With a heavy sigh Castiel said the first thing that came to mind. "Spend the rest of our incarceration in your underwear." he announced begrudgingly.

Gabriel laughed as he got to his feet and began to strip, Castiel looking at his fellow prisoners apologetically.

Sitting back down on his jacket, Gabriel grinned childishly. "So, my turn again, let's see…." he looked at each person cunningly. "Who should I choose? - Becky." he grinned as he saw the spark of panic in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Clearly had to change the name of Dean in the Supernatural Books. Derk was the first one that popped into my head.


	6. Chapter 6

 Becky watched him nervously, she knew whatever she said, he'd embarrass her, and it would undoubtedly involve Sam. Deciding it was easier to lie than face a dare she gave her answer. "Truth."

Gabriel grinned at her smugly. "Becky…." he paused dramatically, feigning thought. "…where did you go to college?"

What? That was it? That was his question? She stared at him, waiting for rest but it never came.

"You bitched at them for our questions, you ask me something personal and that's the best you could come up with for her?" Snapped Ruby, glaring between then. Clearly she had wanted something so juicy to take back to the typing pool.

Gabriel met the frustrated blondes gaze with a warning look that said he wasn't one to be challenged, before he turned back with a smirk to Becky, who'd clearly figured out what he was up to, because her gaze had dropped back to her folded hands.

"Well?" Gabriel pressed, the arrogant smirk fixed unwaveringly in place.

"I - uh…." she swallowed and kept her gaze averted. "…Stanford." she mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that." Gabriel said, cupping his ear and leaning towards her.

Becky looked up with a squished up face and narrow eyes making it clear with a single look that there would be revenge in his future. "Stanford!" she snapped louder.

"Oh really. So your smart and cute." he winked. "Perfect combination, wouldn't you say Sammy."

The taller man glared at Gabriel. "Don't call me Sammy."

Gabriel huffed and waved his hand dismissively. "That's not an answer. Don't you think brains are more important than, well….a bad dye job and fake boobs." he looked directly at Ruby.

"Fuck you. I'm all natural, dick."

"Sure you are sweetheart." Gabriel chuckled.

Before all-out war could erupt there was a sound of doors being forced and every one leapt to their feet as the face of a fireman peered through the large gap.

"Sorry folks. How are you?" he sent a rather bemused and curious looked at Gabriel, who was on his feet, forcing his legs into his black slacks.

"We're fine." Sam replied.

Another face appeared next to the fireman grinning childishly. "Hey Sammy." Dean's gaze flickered after a second from Sam to lock on the man behind him.

"Bout bloody time!" Sam snapped.

"Oh, he can call you Sammy?" Gabriel remarked.

Sam turned to glare at the man. "He's my brother, so yeah."

"Alright people. Seems there's no budging this thing so you're going to have to climb through here." the fireman stated.

"What!" yelled Becky, her hands pressed to her chest.

"It's alright, the powers been cut, it'll be perfectly safe."

But Becky wasn't convinced.

"So who's first?" the fireman asked, looking between them.

"Ladies." Sam said, taking charge. He looked between the two women. Ruby was closest. "Ruby?"

"Lady?" Gabriel scoffed behind her, rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Gabriel." Castiel snapped angrily.

"Dick." Sam murmured.

With his hands around her waist he lifted her up through the gap, the fireman and Dean pulling her arms. With her safely out of the elevator Sam turned to Becky, who'd backed herself as far into the corner as she could get. "Becky?"

She shook her head fervently, her lips in a tight white line.

Gabriel turned concerned eyes on the girl. "It's alright, Becks."

Her head was still shaking.

Gabriel shared a genuinely worried look with Sam before stepping towards the shaking woman. "Becks, I swear it'll be fine." Gabriel smiled softly, all traces of the smug joker gone, but the woman refused to move. Looking over his shoulder Gabriel glanced at his brother. "You go next Castiel."

The dark haired man nodded. With his foot in Sam's linked hands and each arm being gripped tight by the fireman and Dean, he slipped through the gap easily. Once on solid ground, he got to his feet, Dean still gripping his arm, flashing him a flirtatious smile. "You alright?" he asked in a deep husky voice that made Castiel far too uncomfortable.

"Fine. Thank you." shaking of Dean hold gently.

"Dean." he continued to smirk.

"What?" Castiel frowned, his head tilted slightly to the side, not understanding him. "No, Castiel."

Dean laughed and rolled his eyes. "I'm Dean." he clarified. "Castiel, huh?"

Castiel lifted his chin, preparing for the teasing he'd gotten all his life, but Dean just winked and turned back to the elevator to continue helping.

"You next Gabriel." Sam ordered.

"You go, I'll help Becky."

Sam sniggered, looking the shorter man from foot to head. "Really?"

"What?" Gabriel snapped.

"You think you'll be able to help her through that gap?"

Gabriel narrowed his gaze at the man. "Are you insinuating I'm short?"

Sam took a step forward to make his point. "Who's insinuating? I'm  _saying_ you're short." he smirked, looking down his nose at the man.

Gabriel's jaw tightened.

"Gentleman, can we move this alone, we don't have all day."

Sam manhandled Gabriel to the door, pushing him before crouching, his fingers knotted. Gabriel sent a look back to Becky. "It's fine Becks, see." He held out his hands and allowed himself to be pulled out. Once free, he dropped down between Dean and the fireman and looked back to Becky. "See, all safe and sound. Come on Becks, easy as pie."

Sam strolled back to Becky. "Alright, your turn, I promise it'll be fine." he said softly.

Becky was shaking her head again.

"What are you so scared of, Becky?"

The young woman's heart was racing so fast with panic it didn't even react to Sam saying her name. "I - W-what if…" she swallowed.

Sam took another step forward, dropping his hand tenderly on her shoulder. "What?"

"H-haven't y-you seen those f-films…w-what if the elevator suddenly drops w-while I'm in there." A shiver shook her body and Sam's hand tightened on her shoulder.

He smiled encouragingly at her. "They're just movies. There's safety equipment to stop that from happening."

"I'm sure that's what they said in the movies." she said in a rush.

"Becky, look Ruby, Castiel and Dick have all gotten through without a scratch." he gestured to the gap.

"Yeah, well it would be just my luck for it to happen to me." Becky said sadly.

Sam placed his hands on either side of Becky's face without thinking, turning her gaze up to meet his. "I swear Becky, you'll be fine. I'll be right there, at the first sign of trouble I'll pull you back. Deal?"

Becky looked up into those beautiful hazel eyes, this had been the closest she'd ever been to Sam Winchester outside her dreams and it felt…. Wonderful. Swallowing hard, she smiled up at him. "Alright." she mumbled.

Sam gifted her courage with a bright smile that her heart most defiantly felt. Taking her hand in his, he led her to the gap. Her breath hitched as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Ready?" Sam asked softly, his breath brushing her ear.

Becky could only nod. Holding her arms out to the fireman and Sam's brother, she was lifted easily off her feet by Sam, being pulled gently through the gap. It felt like eternity till she was free, being lifted to her feet by the fireman, she looked back to Sam, her heart pounding.

"Knew you could do it." Gabriel smiled, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

Becky's gaze never left the elevator as Sam was pulled free next.

"And you got to set the foundations." Gabriel whispered.

Becky turned a blazing gaze at him. "Shut up."

"See, told you there was nothing to it." Sam smiled, walking over to her.

"T-thank y-you." Becky flushed.

"Thank you? He gets a thank you and I get a shut up, charming."

"Yes. Thank you so much." announced Ruby from beside the taller man.

Sam smiled between the two blonds. "It's fine."

"Come on hero." Dean suddenly announced, slapping his brother on the shoulder. "Let's get you a coffee. - Care to join us?" Dean asked, his gaze fixed on Castiel.

"Love to." Ruby said cheerily.

Gabriel shoved Becky with a wiggle of his brows, mouthing "go." at her.

"No thank you, I've got a pile of work to get on with." Becky said in a breathless nervous rush. "Thank you again, Mr. Winchester." then she was walking away, Gabriel and Sam's eyes following after her.

"I better get to work too. Thank you." Castiel nodded to Sam before walking in the same direction as Becky.

Gabriel glanced at the two young men and had to fight the grin of disappointment in the pair's gazes.  _Oh this was going to be fun_. He told himself. "I'd guess the invitation isn't open to me?" Gabriel smirked. "Well see you around Sasquatch. Demon-bitch." he snarled at Ruby, who replied by flipping him off.

"So, coffee?" Ruby grinned flirtatiously up at Sam.

Dean burst into laughter. "Dammit, just remembered I've work to do. I'll have to save you and leave you Sammy. Catch ya later."

Sam sent his brother a death glare of epic proportions, as Ruby led him away to get coffee.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 "So?" Dean quizzed over an early dinner at Singers.

"So what?" Sam grumbled, his gaze never leaving the stake and salad in front of him.

"Spill."

Sam frowned at his brother, feigning confusion though he knew exactly what Dean wanted.

"Don't give me that look Sammy, I know you know what I'm talking about. You were in that lift for almost an hour, you have to have learnt something about the hottie."

Sam hid his smile and concentrated on his salad. It wasn't all that strange for Dean to be pressing him for information when it came to a potential hook-up, what was strange was that said hook-up was a guy and Dean actually sounded keen. "We didn't really talk." he shrugged.

Dean glared. "What, you all just start there in silence?"

"Kinda."

"Yeah, sure." Dean sighed, slumping down in his seat.

Sam gazed at him through his lashes. "What do you care anyway, It's not like you want to _date_ the guy. You don't date guys, remember. And he doesn't strike me as the casual lay type."

Dean shifted in his seat, folding his arms across his chest as he leant back to regard his brother with a grin. "Everyone's casual, they just don't know it."

Sam rolled his eyes at the answer. "Well, Castiel isn't. He's not even gay, so you might as well put it out of your mind." Sam said, no longer wanting to play around.

Dean's eyes narrowed. "I thought you said you didn't talk to him."

"I didn't alright, not really. His dick of a brother had us playing Truth or Dare?"

"Oh really." Dean grinned, leaning forward.

"Really. And don't go getting idea Dean, it wasn't anything close to as exciting as those movies you watch way too much of would have you believe."

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. I know, porn, real life, not the same thing. - But you got something?"

Sam groaned. "I just told you. He's name's Castiel. He's got a mouth piece brother who also works at Sandover, and he's  _not_ gay."

"What did you do, ask him?" Dean smirked.

"No."

"Then ho…?"

"Ruby practically did. She asked if he'd ever been with a guy. Can't think why she asked." Sam frowned for a moment. "He made it very clear he hadn't. In fact he seemed shocked and appalled at the suggestion."

Dean dropped back against the seat with a regretful sigh. "Maybe he'd just a closet case?"

Sam stared at his brother. "I - guess it's a possibility. I have to say, his brother looked a little too pissed when she asked."

"So you think he knows?" Dean asked eagerly.

Sam shrugged and went back to his meal. "I didn't, not until…" he shook his head to remove the memory as Dean chuckled.

"Ask him?"

"What?"

"The mouth-piece, ask him for me?"

"What do I look like your BFF? - Or his for that matter."

"Well you two seemed to be close." Dean smirked and Sam glared. "I mean the way you two were going at it this morning, people would think you were the gay one."

"Blow me." Sam snapped.

"I'm sure he will if you ask nicely." Dean flinched as a baby tomato hit him square in the face. "Hey!"

 

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

 

"Come on, I think after today excitement we need to relax." Gabriel complained with a whine.

"Gabriel, we've got work tomorrow, I don't think spending the evening in a bar is wise. I'd rather just go home."

"Home? You mean to that poky little flat that stinks of moth balls, that home?"

Castiel hung his head in guilt. "It's all I can afford at the moment. My divorce didn't exactly leaving me rolling in money."

"Nice one bro." Balthazar said, slapping his older brother around the head.

"Hey!" he punched the taller man's arms. "I just want him to relax, chill out."

"I can relax at home." Castiel defended. "And you two need to start acting your age."

"How about this. One drink and then you can go home to your hovel and mop, and watch whatever weird show you're currently obsessing over."

Castiel narrowed his gaze. "I don't obsess, I enjoy."

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, bro. Kinda of like the way you  _enjoy_ candy." Balthazar laughed.

"So? What do you say, one drink?" Gabriel asked, chuckling.

"I say, I'm going home and I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The two elder Novak brothers watched the baby walk away with a sigh.

"He really needs to loosen up. Get out. Meet people." Gabriel sighed, turning in the direction of the bar.

"Meet people?" Balthazar frowned. "Anyone in specific or are we being general."

Gabriel shrugged. "Both, I guess. - Though there's this guy. I think…I think he might be interested."

Balthazar drew up short and looked down at his brother. "Gabey, I thought we agreed."

"I know, I'm not going to say anything, but…I guess I was hoping that if we could get them in the same room that they'd… you know, hit it off."

Balthazar heaved a heavy sigh. "So that's why you wanted him to come out drinking, you're out to play matchmaker."

Gabriel shrugged and the pair walked through the door of Singers, heading directly to the bar.

"Hey there beautiful." Balthazar grinned charmingly.

The blond barmaid he'd been hitting on Friday night rolled her eyes again, though he could see the first spark of actual interest in them. "What can I get you?"

"A date?" Balthazar winked.

Jo lent over the bar, close enough to kiss him, "Oh….Only in your dreams."

Gabriel burst into laughter. "Crash and burn." he slapped his brother's shoulder. "Two beers thanks."

Jo walked off, leaving Balthazar staring after her. "I'll wear her down."

"Sure you will, Bell." Gabriel chuckled. "Though I'd lay money on me getting Castiel hook-up before you can get her to even smile at you."

Balthazar's head snapped round. "Is that so? How much?"

"What?"

Balthazar's brow rose in interest.

"Are you serious?"

The tall blond shrugged and glanced back down the bar. "Deadly."

Gabriel stared at him. He may be a joker, a prankster, but he wasn't going to gamble on his brothers love lives. He'd seen enough movies to know what never worked out well for anyone. "I was being sarcastic, Bell."

"What you don't think you can do it?" Balthazar challenged.

"Oh, I can do it…but I'm not going to. If Castiel found out, he'd never speak to me again, or you for that matter. And a couple of bucks isn't worth it."

"Coward."

Gabriel stared at him with hard narrowed amber eyes. "Idiot."

They were interrupted by the return of the waitress, a bright smile on her face as she handed over the drink, though it wasn't aimed at Balthazar, but at Gabriel. ' _Shit_.' she had heard them. How was that possible? Balthazar handed over the money and turned away from the bar with a shamed look on his face.

"That's him." Gabriel said suddenly.

"What?"

"The guy I was telling you about, the one who's interested in Castiel."

Balthazar looked at the two guys at a table across the room. "Really? He's a bit… I don't know, girly isn't he?"

"What?" Gabriel frowned, looking up at his brother. "No, not the Sasquatch, the dark one."

"Oh." he examined the man for a few moments. "You sure? He doesn't strike me as the rainbow type."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Oh, and Castiel just screams queer right?"

Balthazar shrugged.

"That's why I had to tell you. That's why the whole family still thinks he's going to get back with that bitch he married."

"Alright, point taken. - Though thinking about it, it makes sense. It's always the ones you never expect."

"Come on."

"Where we going?"

"To say hi. I may not be willing to lay money but that doesn't mean I'm not going to do what I can." strolling off without his brother.

"Gabey." Bell called, rushing to catch him up.

"Hey." Gabriel grinned down at the table.

Sam glanced up and groaned. "What the hell do you want?"

"Nice to see you to. Just wanted to say hi."

"Well you've said it, now leave."

Dean laughed across the table. "Ahhhh, aren't you two the cutest thing ever." he winked.

"Dean…"

"Yeah, you know he loves me really." Gabriel smirked, looking at Dean, he held out his hand. "Gabriel Novak."

"Dean Winchester." he returned the handshake, his gaze flickering to the tall blond, he remembered from Friday night. Castiel's boyfriend?

"This is my brother Balthazar." Gabriel introduced. "You met my other brother this morning. Castiel."

Dean was shocked by the intensity of his relief at discovering the good looking guy was Cas's brother, not his boyfriend. A bright grin spread across his face. "Oh, yeah, Cas."

Gabriel smirked, flickering a look to Balthazar, a silent 'See, told you so.' in his eyes. "Mind if we join you?"

"No." Sam said at the same moment Dean replied with "Sure."

Gabriel sent Sam a grin as he pulled up a seat between him and Dean. "So, Dean, you work at Sandover?"

"Yeah, in the Pit."

"The Pit?" Balthazar frowned with confusion.

"He's the janitor." Sam snapped, pushing his unfinished meal away and folded his arms, glaring angrily at his brother.

Dean flipped him off.

"So you're the guy we call when the air-conditioning goes haywire?" Gabriel asked, an idea already sparking to life in his head.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I'm work in PR."

Sam burst into laughter. "You? Don't you need people skills for that kind of work?"

"I'll have you know I'm very popular."

Sam scoffed, disbelieving.

"And what about…Cas?" Dean interrupted.

Gabriel turned his attention to the more polite Winchester. "Oh, he's in the accounts department."

"He's an accountant?" Sam smirked.

Gabriel, Balthazar and Dean all glared at him dangerously. Sam help up his hands in apology and dropped his gaze to the table.

"And he's…?"

"What?" Gabriel bit back a wide grin, turning back to Dean.

"Married?"

"Divorced." Balthazar answered swiftly.

"Oh." Dean sighed disheartened.

Gabriel could have killed his brother, it was going so well, now Dean thought Castiel was straight, rather than confused. He had to find a way of making the man understand what was going on with his baby brother. "He…he was confused." Gabriel said, meeting Dean's hazel eyes. "Still is."

"So he's…in the closet."

"You could kinda say that." Gabriel said. "Only he doesn't know it."

Dean frowned at him. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means he's straight." Sam clarified. "And you haven't got a chance in hell."


	8. Chapter 8

Becky sat at her desk, her fingers moving over the keyboard of her computer. That morning she'd taken the stairs, there was no way she was getting in an elevator ever again, not after yesterday's disaster. The only good thing that had happened during that ordeal was that Sam Winchester had smiled at her, an honest to goodness smile, just for her. That was the kind of thing she'd dreamt about.

In fact her dream last night had taken that single moment, trapped in an elevator with him to the most erotic and wonderful conclusion she could ever had imagined. Problem was now she had to live in the real world where there was a very good possibility that she'd bump into him again. - Nuh, who was she kidding, yesterday was a fluke.

"Becky?"

She looked up at her floor manager, Missouri Mosley.

"Becky, I need you to take these files up to legal."

"What?" Becky stared wide eyed at the imposing black woman. "I - Can't someone else?"

Missouri frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

Becky swallowed and shook her head.

"Good." she held out the files. "Here you go."

Becky reluctantly took them from her and made her way to the elevator, absentmindedly. Just because she was going up to legal, didn't mean she was going to see Sam. She'd just hand the file over to the first assistant she found and flee like a hell hound was on her heels.

But as per usual, fate wanted to screw with her day, as she stepped out of the elevator, so preoccupied with her internal freak-out she hadn't even realized she'd stepped into it in the first place, and crashed straight into Sam, dropping the files at his feet.

"Holy crap, sorry." she said, not looking up.

"Becky?"

She froze at the sound of her name, of Sam's voice saying her name. Her gaze rose slowly, rising up until she met his bright warm hazel eyes and her mouth fell open.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked. "Becky?"

"Uh, Erm…Fine." she squeaked, dropping to her knees to collect the files.

Sam joined her on the floor. "I wouldn't have thought you'd be getting into an elevator so soon." he smiled softly.

"Oh.." she gasped, looking over her shoulder at the still open doors. "Back on the horse and all that." she mumbled.

"Well I'm glad to see there was no lasting damage." The pair got to their feet and the doors closed behind Becky, cutting off her escape. "So…how's your day going?"

Becky stared at him. Was he actually talking to her? Sam Winchester was talking to _her._ Had she fallen asleep at her desk again? Was this a dream?

"Becky?"

"Uh, It's fine. Good. - Just…delivering these files." she rambled.

Sam couldn't help but smile, there was something really kind of sweet about the petite blond. About the way she always seemed so unsure of herself, so uncertain. About the way she looked at him. He couldn't place it.

"Well, I guess I should…."

"Sam!" called another woman from behind him.

He turned reluctantly to see Sarah walking towards him. Dammit, he'd forgotten they were meant to have lunch. Business, not personal. He looked back at a flushed Becky and saw her eyes cloud over at the sight of the attractive brunette. He also noticed the way her shoulders slumped just that little bit more and she pulled the files close to her chest.

"Sam." Sarah smiled, stopping at his side. "Are you ready?"

"Huh, Yeah…." he looked back to Becky. "Er, I gotta go. - I'll see ya around."

Becky was still standing stock still in front of the elevator, just staring at him.

"Are you alright?" Sarah asked politely.

The soft female voice was enough to shake Becky out of her thoughts, she shook her head and smile. "Oh, sorry." then she was rushing away.

"Well, she's….weird." Sarah frowned watching the girl go.

"Yeah." Sam couldn't kept the small smile from spreading across his face.

"Known her long?" Sarah asked, the distinct sound of jealousy in her voice, though she wasn't being rude.

"Since yesterday." Sam replied as the elevator doors opened. "We were trapped in here together for almost an hour."

"Oh."

 

 

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

 

Becky could believe it. Sam Winchester, thee Sam Winchester had actually spoken to her, properly, well kinda. And what had she done? Stood there like a moron.  _Great job Becky_. She scolded herself.

And if that wasn't enough, his girlfriend…. His beautiful girlfriend had come strolling up to them all sweetness and light.  _You don't know she's his girlfriend._ Well that was true, she didn't, but going by the way the woman was looking at him and the way she spoke to him, the odds weren't in her favour. It was the Jessica situation all over again. At least there was a bright side, if Sam was spoken for, at least it meant Ruby didn't have a shot. Becky grinned triumphantly as she took a bite into her sandwich.

"Hey there Becks."

 _Oh, God no, please not him. Not now_. Becky prayed, closing her eyes with a mouth full of ham and mayo. She heard a chair being pulled away from the table and cracked her eyes open to see her worst nightmare sitting himself down, his brother scolding him, but sitting also.

"How's life treating ya?"

She swallowed her food and groaned. "Clearly not well enough."

Gabriel grinned at her. "So seen lover boy today."

She saw Castiel roll his eyes and hang his head, clear he'd given up trying to shut his brother up.

"Why are you sitting here?" she frowned, looking between them.

Gabriel pressed his hand to his heart. "Huh, you mean I'm not welcome? After everything we've been through together." he said dramatically.

"Is he always like this?" Becky turned her attention to Castiel.

"I'm very much afraid he is. My apologies."

Gabriel looked between the two of them. "I am very close to being insulted."

"Really? Tell me what I need to say to finish the transformation." Becky snapped, glaring at the man.

Gabriel leant on his elbow, and leaned into stare at Becky. "You have seen lover boy today, haven't you. That's why your being so antsy."

"I'm not being antsy, I'm being pissed off. - By you."

"What happened, he forget your name? - Wouldn't put it past him, he probably forgets a lot of things. I can't imagine he gets a lot of oxygen at that height." Gabriel smirked.

"For your information he _did_ remember me!" Becky snapped before she could stop herself.

"Excellent." he grinned, stabbing his folk into the large slice of chocolate cake on his tray. "Phase one complete."

"Excuse me?"

"Well he knows who you are now." Gabriel mumbled around his mouthful of cake. "All we need is to get you alone."

"Where you dropped on your head as a child?"

Gabriel looked at Castiel, who shrugged. "I was not there, but probably, yes?"

Gabriel chuckled and turned back to Becky. "Listen sweet cheeks, it's blatantly obvious your besotted with the guy, and your rather a sweetie. Granted having met him, I'm beginning to question your taste, but if you want to get the guy I'm willing to help."

Becky sat in her seat, gapping at the audacity of the man before her. "What?"

"I said I'll help."

"You're crazy."

Gabriel nodded enthusiastically. "But I'm also a wonder of a matchmaker."

Castiel scoffed at his side, and received a kick to the shins for his trouble.

"Then go an match-make someone else." Becky said angrily, shooting to her feet. "And leave me alone."

Gabriel watched her walk away with a frown. "Huh, well that was a little ungrateful."

"When will you learn people don't like other people meddling in their business?" Castiel said. "And Becky is clearly uncomfortable with your attention, so just leave her alone."

Gabriel stared down at his plate mournfully. "I'm just trying to help. I just want people to be happy, where's the crime in that?"

"There isn't a crime." Castiel frowned. "But it's just not welcome." he scoffed at himself. "And people say I'm the one with the nonexistent social skills."

"You are. - I mean come on bro, everyone's seen Back to the Future."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Are you ever going to shut up about that? It was ten years ago."

"Yeah, and you still haven't watched it."

"I don't want to. It does not interest me in the slightest."

Gabriel laughed. "One day little bro, someone will get you watching that movie." he winked.

 

 

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

 

Lunch for Sam didn't go any better that it had for Becky. He'd spent the whole time pushing his food around his plate, not even attempting to listen to Sarah. He couldn't think why, but he couldn't get Becky out of his head. She'd looked so deflated when Sarah had arrived, and he'd had to leave. He knew it was crazy but she kind of fascinated him. She was so awkward around him, it was kinda refreshing. Usually girls threw themselves at him, like Ruby had, even Sarah had been more than a little forward. It had always been like that, well at least since senior year. All through collage girls had been vying for his attention.

Jessica had been different of course; he wouldn't have dated her for three years if she had been like the others. She'd been sweet, shy and beautiful. He'd fallen in love with her almost from the start.

Sam shook his head and tried to force his thought away from the young woman. It never ended well when she snuck into his head. He turned his attention to Sarah, or at least he tried to. She was saying something about a case to do with an art museum, but he wasn't really listening. He'd only agreed to lunch because she'd said she wanted to talk to him about one of the Sandover contracts.

He took a sip of his water and allowed his mind to wander again, and it headed straight back to a small blonde. She'd gone to Stanford too. That's what she'd said in the elevator yesterday. He tried to think back, wondering if he'd met her before. Sure Stanford was huge, you could spend years there and never meet everyone, but something about her, something in the back of his mind rang a bell. He just couldn't reach it. He'd have to sort through his old collage stuff, maybe the answer was in there.

 

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

 

Dean knew he was being a stalker, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He'd been on his way to the car park when he'd passed the canteen and saw Cas sat at a table with his brother. They were talking to the small blonde from yesterday. Dean wanted to go over and say hi, maybe sit down and have a conversation. But after what Gabriel had told him he'd decided to cut his loses, which was why he was currently stood behind a potted plant watching the guy eat.

He didn't even know why he care. Sam was right, he didn't date guys. But almost from the first moment he'd seen Cas something had clicked. It was weird, and he'd deny it till his dying day, but it felt like they had a bond. _Get with it Winchester, stop being a girl for fucks sake._ Easier said than done.

He watched as the young woman stormed off, clearly angry with Gabriel. Again it seemed Sam was right, the guy really didn't have any people skills. Though, personally Dean kinda liked the guy.

Suddenly Cas lifted his gaze and it locked with his, from the other side of the room Dean felt his insides tighten. Sure there was no way Cas could actually see him, could he? But it sure as hell felt like he was looking at him and he couldn't break the eye contact, those bright blue eyes pulling him in despite the space between them. After what felt like hours, Cas broke the contact and dropped his head. Dean sucked in a much needed breath, he hadn't even realised he'd stopped breathing.

With the connection gone, Dean turned away. He need air and time to think. Rushing to the Impala he climbed in behind the wheel and dropped his head on it. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he actually considering dating a guy?  _No, you just want a hook-up._ He told himself, but he didn't believe it. He'd had plenty of hook-ups, chased plenty of guys and girls, this didn't feel like that. No, this…this felt different. - This felt like trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Beta is on holiday at the moment, so this hasn't been check and WILL have grammar and spelling mistakes. You've been warned so please don't complain unless absolutely necessary. Thank you. Enjoy.

 Sam sat on his bedroom floor going through everything he'd kept since collage. He'd always meant to throw it out but had just never gotten around to it. Sentimentality he guessed. Everything about collage reminded him of Jess, and he wanted to hold on to that, especially since she wasn't around any more. It would just be wrong to throw it away.

"Hey Sammy, whatcha doin?"

"Looking for something?"

"What?" Dean frowned as he lent against the door jab with a beer in his hand.

"I don't know."

"You don't know what you're looking for? - Then how are you going to know if you find it?"

"I just will alright."

"Okay."

There was silence and Sam relaxed back into what he was doing, not looking up and assuming Dean had left.

"So why are you looking for you don't know what?" Dean suddenly asked.

Sam's head snapped up. "Why are you hanging around my bedroom? Why aren't you off getting laid or drunk? That is your usual routine after work."

Dean waved the bottle at his brother. "Got all the beer I need right here."

Sam narrowed his gaze. "And what about the other thing? - You haven't called…you know?"

Dean almost choked on his drink. "No! what do you take me for? Beside you know I never pay."

Sam stared at him for a few more minutes than shrugged it off, going back to his papers.

"You didn't answer my question?" Dean said, walking into the room and dropping down on the bed.

"You didn't answer mine, so I guess we're even."

Dean huffed. "I - I just didn't feel like it okay."

Sam looked up again, this time with wide hazel eyes and his mouth hanging open. "What? Sorry, I thought I just heard you say you didn't feel like it."

"Bite me."

Sam studied his brother, then sighed, or maybe it was a gasp, he wasn't sure. "Is - Is this about Castiel?"

Dean frowned and forced a smile. "No. Why would it be about him."

"Oh. My. God." Sam said slowly. "You've fallen for him."

"Don't be such a girl, Samantha. Guys don't fall for guys, they screw them."

Sam was not convinced. "You have. I can see it in your face."

Dean shot to his feet and headed for the door. "I'm going out."

"Dean. Dean!"

"What!" he shouted back.

"It's alright you know."

Dean rolled his eyes and stormed not only out of the room, but out of the apartment. Sam flinching as the door slammed shut with a loud bang. He couldn't believe it, Dean had actually fallen for a guy. He'd never thought he'd live to see the day. It didn't bother Sam in the slightest, all he'd ever wanted was for his brother to be happy. There was only one problem, the guy his big brother was crushing on was so far in the closet he didn't even know it was a closet. Which meant there was no way Dean was going to get him.

He was still pondering his brothers problem when he found what he was looking for. A picture from the art history course he'd taken before he'd met Jess. It was the whole class together outside one of the teaching blocks. The professor had insisted on having it done, and had given everyone a copy. Staring down at the picture he quickly found himself, crouched down at the front. Directly behind him, with a sheepish bright grin of her face was Becky. Unlike everyone else, she wasn't looking at the camera. No, she was looking at him.

He dropped back to lean against the side of his bed, his gaze locked on Becky's face. They'd actually shared a class together, and if the look she was giving him in the photo meant anything, she knew him. So why hadn't she said anything. Why hadn't she done the whole,  _"Hey, remember me, we were at Stanford together?"_ thing. He remembered the look on her face when Gabriel had asked her about collage. She hadn't even wanted to say she'd gone to Stanford, she'd seemed embarrassed and reluctant.  _Why?_  Had he don't something back then? He didn't think so. He wasn't that kinda guy.

He frowned and tried to think back to that time, the art history classes, tried to place Becky in his life.

 

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

**_2003, Stanford University._ **

 

_"Art history? Are you serious?" Sam smirked at his friend Brady._

" _Think about it, all those hot chicks being all artsy and romantic over Michelangelo, Raphael…and those other turtles."_

_Sam laughed, rolling his eyes. "Some times Brady man, you remind me so much of my brother its scary."_

_Brady shrugged. "So what do you say? You in? - Its about time you found yourself a girl."_

" _I'm not looking to get a girlfriend." Sam said, taking a swig of his beer._

" _Ahh, what's wrong Sam, still pinning away for your high school girlfriend? You need to move on man, this is the real world, with really girls."_

" _I'm not pinning Brady." Sam scolded. "I just want to concentrate on graduating. It took a lot of hard work and money to get me here, I don't want to let anyone down."_

" _Sam, you're not going to, you're like the smartest person I know." Brady smiled taking a gulp of his beer. "Besides, if you flunk, I can always get you a job at my father's research company." he laughed. "Selling your soul isn't all that bad."_

_Sam looked at his friend sadly. He knew Brady hated the idea of having to work for his father, especially considering what the company did. Brady despite his appearance and attitude, he was actually a highly moral and sensitive guy. "I'll keep that in mind man."_

" _You do that. - So are we pulling hot art chicks or what?"_

_Sam rolled his eyes again and turned away, glancing around the large party. He was still at a loss as to what the hell he was even doing there. "You want a beer?"_

" _I'd rather have an answer but fine." Brady smirked, waving his hand dismissively._

_Sam took the opportunity to escape his friend and his attempts at hooking him up. It really wasn't that Sam was pinning away from Amy. They'd broken up well before leaving high school, it was that he didn't want to let Dean and Bobby down. They'd put a lot into his college education and he was going to pay them back, ten fold. But before he could do that, he had to get a great job, which meant passing his exams and eventually the bar._

_Sam pushed the swing door that led to the kitchen, not once thinking there was someone on the other side, which considering what was about to happen, he really should have. The large wooden door swung forward and Sam heard the distinctive yelp on pain followed by something hitting the floor. His face paled as he stepped around the wood to find a young dark haired woman laying on the floor, her hand cluched to her face._

" _Oh, shit, sorry." he gasped, rushing to her side. "I didn't know anyone was there." he helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?" he shook his head at the ridiculousness of the question. "Stupid question, you just took a door to the face, of course you're not alright." he rushed off to the beer bucket and stole some of the ice, wrapping it in a napkin. "Here." he pressed the quickly dampening paper towel to the young woman's nose. "I really am sorry. I can't believe I did that."_

" _It's fine." grumbled the young woman. "It's just my luck anyway." she whispered, stumbling to the kitchen counter, away from the door fearing another attack. "I knew I shouldn't have come to this party." her voice was filled with insecurity and shyness, her gaze never lifting from the floor._

" _I know what you mean." Sam replied with a friendly smile. "I'd much prefer to be back in my room studying."_

_That got the girls attention and she looked up, meeting Sam's bright hazel eyes with a blush. Her own blue ones widening at the sight of the tall man._

" _Sam." he introduced, holding out his hand to her._

_The girl looked from face to hand, staring at the limb with uncertainly, as if unsure what the purpose was for it. Finally she took it and felt her heart skip at the warmed and strength there "Bec…."_

" _Sam!" interrupted a yell, a second before the door opened. "Sam, there you are…" Brady grinned, looking between the pair with a slight frowned. "Interrupting?"_

" _No." the girl pulled her hand away and turned to leave._

_Sam tried to stop her, "Bec…." but she was gone, rushing past Brady and out of the house._

" _Weird." Brady said._

" _Yeah." Sam smiled a little, staring past his friend._

" _Anyway, I've got some people I want you to meet, come on." he tugged on his friends arm. "She's great, I just know you'll get on."_

" _She? Brady."_

" _Trust me dude."_

_Sam allowed his friend to lead him away from the kitchen and towards a tall blond with a beautiful smile. To say Sam was captivated on sight would be an understatement. It would take Sam three months before he'd work up the courage to actually ask Jessica out, completely unaware of the impact he'd already had on a shy young woman with dyed black hair._

 

~ **Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker** ~

 

Dean was sat at the bar, staring into his drink when Jo walked over to him, leaning provocatively over the wooden top. "So? Who went and made you all down in the dumps? - You have a fight with Sam again?"

"No." Dean sighed. "He's just being his usual annoying self."

"So a girl then?"

Dean looked up. "What make you say that?"

"There's only two… no, three things that can put that look on your face. The Impala being hit by a large 18 wheeler, which is highly unlikely to happen. Sam is being well, Sam….or, a girl."

"Could be a guy?" Dean said coolly.

Jo laughed. "Yeah right."

Dean frowned. "You know I'm bi right?" he wasn't sure he'd ever told anyone but Sam.

Jo scoffed. "Yeah Dean, I know. We all know, okay. You weren't exactly subtle about it."

Dean's brows shifted. "So why can't it be a guy?"

Jo laughed again. "To quote you, my darling cousin.  _'Guys don't date guys, they fuck them.'_ "

"When did I say that…to you."

"You didn't, I overheard you saying it to Sam years ago." she giggled.

"Oh." Dean threw back a mouthful of beer.

Jo turned and studied Dean intently. "Are you say it _is_ a guy?"

Dean nursed his bottle and hung his head, not replying. What was he meant to say, how could he explain turning into some kind of love-sick school girl when apparently he'd made it perfectly clear to everyone he didn't date guys? "It's not like I'm moping over him or anything." Dean said defensive, though whether he was lying to Jo or himself, he wasn't sure.

Jo smirked. "Really, cause, well…this kinda looks like moping to me. - Jeez Dean, just swallow that subborn pigheaded prided of yours and ask the guy out, if he's gotten under your skin that bad."

Dean lulled forward. "It's not that simple." he huffed.

Jo waited for an explanation.

"He's…well, he kinda doesn't know he's gay." he muttered.

"What? How can he not know? I mean, you just know right?"

Dean shrugged. "Denials a wondrous thing Jo. It can have you totally convinced without you even knowing it. - Hell, I got through most of high school ignoring the fact I thought our gym teacher was hot, not to mention the star quarter-back and the shop teacher." he smiled at the memories.

Jo gave him a small companionate nod. "Then maybe you should try and get over it, find someone else."

Dean gaze snapped up to meet hers. "Yeah, of course. It's just a crush right. I just have to work him out of my system." Dean finished his beer and leapt off the stool.

"Where you going?" Jo asked with surprise and concern.

"Taking you advice and getting over it. - See ya later." he dropped at kiss on her cheek before marching confidently out of the bar.

"Shit." Jo mumbled to herself. "Nice one Joanna Beth."

Dean however didn't hit the bars or his little black book, he'd barely reached the corner before he turned on his heels, changed direction and took a slow stroll back to his place.

 

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

 

Castiel sat at his desk going over yet another expense account, and worrying over what to do about his ex-wife. Amelia's lawyers were badgering him again, wanting more alimony. He didn't see why he should have to pay her when she'd left him. The whole divorce was her idea, he'd been happy. Now he was miserable. On top of everything he hadn't seen Claire and he hated that. At least she'd called him a couple of times, usually during the day while she was in between classes. She never said it but Castiel knew that Amelia was behind it. Whenever he called in the evening Claire was either, out with friends, having her dinner or studying for some test or other and wasn't to be distracted. When he finally did get to speak to his daughter she would always play along with her mom's lie. Castiel could always tell when his daughter was covering for her mom by her tone of voice. He didn't say anything of course, he didn't want Claire feeling bad, it wasn't her fault. Instead he'd keep the conversation light and general, asked her about school, friends, church, whatever he could think of that didn't touch on the mess that was their separation.

He was pulled out of his contemplations by a familiar voice and glanced up to see Dean walking into the office, a ladder on one shoulder and a bag of tools in his hand.

"I hear you've got air-conditioning problems." he said to one of Castiel's colleagues.

"Huh?"

"Air conditioner." Dean pressed, his tone filled with frustration.

"Oh, yes." the older man nodded, pointing to the large metal box hanging from the ceiling.

Dean turned and caught Castiel's gaze, freezing where he stood, he smiled with a nod and Castiel shifted in his seat. Why did he do that? Look at him? Smile like that? Didn't he know how weird it was? Castiel asked himself.

After a few moments Dean walked across the room, heading to the box. Castiel dropped his gaze back to his paper work but found he couldn't concentrate. His eyes lifted and instantly sort out Dean.

"Hey, Novak, we're heading out to lunch, you want to join us?" Asked on of the other accountants. They always asked him, even though he gave the same answer every time.

"No, thank you. - Want to finish this." he nodded to the papers in front of him.

"Okay."

It wasn't all that unusual for him to eat at his desk, unless his brother came to drag him away, which was becoming an increasingly regular occurrence, which meant he'd probably turn up any minute. - Except he didn't. Castiel was left alone in the large office with Dean, as the man worked on the air-conditioning unit and continuing to draw his attention.

Castiel cleared his throat and called over to the man. "You can finish that after lunch you know." his voice did  _not_ tremble.

"Nuh." Dean smiled, fixing the dark haired accountant with that look again. "Lunch is over rated. Beside, I'm liking the company."

Castiel flushed, turning swiftly back to his desk. Castiel forced himself to focus on his work, wondering why Gabriel had chosen today of all days to leave him alone.

"I'm not disturbing you am I?" Dean called.

"No." Castiel squeaked.

Dean smirked to himself as he fiddled with the screws on the air-conditioning unit. He could feel Cas's eyes on him, burning though him, bone deep. He couldn't deny he liked it. Deciding to see if he could push some buttons, he stretched unnecessarily and accompanied it with a rather inappropriate dirty groan. There was the sound of something being dropped and a mumbled expletive. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled broadly as he saw Cas scrubbing his black suit pants clean of whatever it was he'd spilt. "You okay?" he couldn't stop himself asking.

"Fine." Castiel snapped, sitting back down and bowing almost his whole body over the desk, kind of like when you didn't want someone coping your answers during a test.

Dean's mind however provided a completely different use for Cas's position. He was still staring and fantasying when his phone blared AC/DC into the room. Reluctantly he climbed down the ladder and answered the call. "Yello? - Ben?"

Castiel tried to ignore the man, but the past ten minuets had proven that was an impossibility, he seemed determined to grab his attention in the most unnerving and well, embarrassing ways possible. When he heard the phone blare out distorted rock music, his head snapped up in time to see Dean climb down the ladder and answer the phone. He knew it wasn't polite to eavesdrop on people phone conversations but he couldn't help it.

"Ben? What's wrong?"

_Ben_? The name made something tighten inexplicable in Castiel's stomach and he honed his ear to listen to what else was said, his breath held captive in his chest.

"Are you alright? Is your mom okay?…."

Castiel didn't know what caused him to look up but it was a good thing he did, as he saw the air-conditioning unit shake and creak. It was going to fall, he could see it like a premonition, right on Dean. He acted without conscious thought, leaping up from his seat and flying across the room, tackling Dean with a huff as they hit the ground, only a few seconds before the thing crash at their feet. Breathlessly, Castiel leant back to stare down at a wide eyed shocked Dean Winchester. Neither moved, they just looked at each other, their bodies pressed dangerously together. Castiel drew in a sharp breath as he felt something pressed into his tight, his mind tried to reassure himself that it was a screwdriver or something equally normal, but he knew deep down what it was and it sent a confusing and unwelcome serge of heat through him.

"Thanks." Dean breathed. "You saved my life." his voice was low and seductive and his gaze flickered to a pair of slightly parted lusciously full lips that were just begging to be kiss. He inched closer, tilting his pelvis like a warning shot across Cas's bow, before he moved in to….

"You're welcome." Cas said in a rush, leaping to his feet, causing Dean to grunt under the shifting weight and then moan at the missed opportunity. "You should b-be more c-careful." he stuttered.

Dean dropped his head back against the carpet and groaned.  _Dame closet cases_. Had he really been that skiddish once? Deciding to cut his losses, at least for now, Dean got to his feet. "Yeah, I'll be sure to do that, I'd hate for you to have to save me again."

Cass nodded and turned back to his desk, stepping over the debris.

"Guess I'll just clear this up then." Dean called after him, frustrated beyond measure.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Beta is on holiday at the moment, so this hasn't been check and WILL have grammar and spelling mistakes. You've been warned so please don't complain unless absolutely necessary. Thank you. Enjoy.

Sam strolled through the canteen of SBI, his gaze searching his colleague's faces. Ever since he'd figured out who Becky was he'd been waiting to talk to her. Ask her why she hadn't told him that they'd shared a class? Or that he'd almost broken her nose.

"Looking for someone sasquatch?"

Sam rolled his eyes and groaned. "Go away."

"Now, now. Be nice." Gabriel grumbled with a smirk. "Or I won't let you sit with us."

Gabriel dropped down into the seat next to a surprised and infuriated Becky.

"Not you again." She moaned.

"Hey, I brought a peace offering." nodding behind him to a clearly uncomfortable Sam.

Becky wished she'd had a sharp weapon to plunge into the annoying short-arse. Why was he so determined to make her life miserable?

Sam dropped down in the seat across from the young woman and smiled. "Hey."

Becky swallowed hard, giving him a small smile in return while dropping her gaze. "Hello."

"So…" Sam murmured. "Huh….how are you today?"

Becky kept her eyes down, convinced that Sam couldn't possibly be talking to her.

"Becs." Gabriel nudged.

Her eyes went wide as she glanced up to see Sam looking at her expectantly. "Me?"

Sam smiled softly. "Yeah."

"Oh….fine, thank you Mr. Winchester."

Sam felt his gut tighten at the formal name. "It's Sam." he said firmly. "After all we were at college together."

Becky looked at him intently, unsure where this conversation was going.

"I was going through some of my things last night, found the photo of Professor Mason's art class."

Becky's eyes widened further. "Oh." her heart pounded painfully against her ribs.

"You two shared a class. Cool. Guess its fate then." Gabriel chuckled.

The pair looked at Gabriel with a blistering glare, causing him to laugh harder.

"Hey, can I join you."

The three of them turned to see the blond dropping down into the seat next to Sam before any of them could give an answer.

"So, what we talking about." Ruby grinned at Sam, ignoring the others.

"Huh…." he looked between Becky and Gabriel.

"What do you want demon bitch?"

Ruby glared at the man and the tension around the table heightened impossibly. Finally it was too much for Becky and she got to her feet quickly, bending down to get her bag from beneath the table, she misjudged the distance and slammed her head into the edge hard. Sam was on his feet and rushing around the table as she stumbled backwards, blood seeping from a fresh wound, catching her before she fell.

 

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

 

It only took Dean a few minutes to get the debris under control and cordon off the whole section of office. He'd already called Larry to come and take over from him, explaining that a family emergency was calling him away. He strolled past Cas's small cubical and popped his head around the corner. "Hey." the man stiffened instantly, and not in a good way.

"Are you done?"

 _Oh god what a question_. "Yeah. Larry will be by in a while to tidy up."

Cas's gaze shot up to finally meet Dean's. "You're not coming back?" he said almost panicked, which had just the right effect of Dean.

He leant his shoulder against a filing cabinet and folded his arms. "Why? You gonna to miss me?" his tone dropping seductively.

Cass swallowed hard, drawing Dean's gaze to his throat and he slowly swept his tongue across his lower lip, which Cas obviously noticed as the man's Adam's apple bobbed again.

"N-no." Castiel stuttered. Why the hell was he doing that? "I just think people should clean up the messes they make."

Dean's brow rose slightly. "Well, I'd love to come back and clean up our mess…." he gave a pregnant pause before continuing. "…but sadly I've an emergency at home."

"Oh."

 _Was that disappointment in his voice?_ God Dean hoped so, if it was it meant he had a chance. "Yeah, a friends been in an accident, her kid needs me."

"Oh."

Dean smiled to himself as Cas' eyes lit up.  _Wow, those eyes._

"You should go then."

"Yeah."

Dean didn't move, he remained with his shoulder pressed against the cabinet, watching the angel before him.

"Emergency's usually surgest hast." Castiel reminded him nervously.

"Yeah, right." Dean finally pushed himself away from the cabinet. "Maybe I'll see you later, when I get back. - You know, maybe we could get a drink, to say thanks for saving me."

"Oh, t-that…that won't be necessary, it was a natural reaction."

Dean narrowed his gaze. "You usually tackle guys to the ground?"

"What, uh, no… I meant seeing someone in danger."

Dean chuckled. "I was teasing Cas, chill. But I'd still like to get a drink. - That's assuming your…." he was about to show his hand and he just hoped he didn't blow it. "….boyfriend won't mind."

"I - I… I'm not…I'm straight." Castiel flushed scarlet, his brilliant blue eyes wide as saucers, while his heart pounded dangerously against his ribs.

Dean pouted. "Shame." he said as he walked away, knowing Cas was watching him go.  _Straight my arse_. Dean grinned to himself.

Dean got all the way to the car park just as his car was driving away. "What the hell!" he yelled, knowing it could only be Sam. Fishing his cell out of his jacket he stood, his foot tapping the curb, waiting for his brother to answer his damn phone. For five minutes he stood there growing increasingly irritated at his brother. Usually Sam was such a girl when it came to his cell phone, he never went anywhere without it, never turned it off unless absolutely necessary and _never_ didn't answer it when it rang. The fact that Sam still hadn't answered added to Dean stress levels. Turning he saw Gabriel marching towards his with a grin the length of the golden gate bridge across his face.

"How goes it Deano?"

"Can't get Sam on the phone." he snapped, hitting redial again.

Gabriel smirked. "Oh, he's fine, he's taking Becky to the Emergency Room."

"Huh? Why?." Dean frowned with genuine concern.

"She split her head on one of the canteen tables. Sam's being the hero." Gabriel smirked triumphantly.

"Again." Dean smirked. "So that's why he'd taken off in my baby. Well have to say the timings impeccable"

Gabriel frowned. "Why what's up?"

"I've just got a call and my….friends been in an accident, I have to get there like yesterday."

"Oh, wow, sorry." Gabriel looked around him thinking, when he spotted a small battered jeep. "So it's an emergency then?" Gabriel asked slowly.

"Well, yeah. Why do you have a car?" asked Dean hopefully.

"Me? Nuh, kinda suffering from a case of suspended licence…." he turned to grin at Dean. "…wasn't my fault though."

"Sure." Dean smirked.

"But Castiel's got a car."

Dean's face lit up and dropped at the same moment. He couldn't go back in there and ask the guy he'd just spent the past hour flirting with to lend him his car. That would just be wrong. "I can't ask Cas." Dean flushed despite himself.

"Why?" Gabriel drew out the word.

Dean huffed. "Because I've kinda…well, just finished…."

"Yes." Gabriel lit up and bounced on the balls of his feet.

Dean rolled his eyes. "...embarrassing the living hell out of the guy." at Gabriel's confused looked he clarified. "Flirting, chatting up, hitting on. - I left him in not the best state." he sighed. "I know I shouldn't have, especially after what you told me but I just couldn't…"

"Excellent. Now you have to let him drive you to….wherever it is…"

"What? Drive me? That's not necessary…Gabriel!" he yelled as the short man marched off determinedly back into the building.

Dean caught up with him at the elevators. "Gabriel. I said it's fine. I'll just wait for Sam to get back with the Impala. - I can't ask Cas to _drive_ me to Kansas."

"Kansas?" Gabriel's head snapped around.

"Yes. Which is why he can't possibly…"

"Even better. Long drive, time to chat and get to know each other." Gabriel was grinning like a crazy person.

"Gabriel!"

"This is taking too long." Gabriel snapped impatiently, sprinting for the stairs.

"Gabriel!" Dean ran after him.

It was only three floors but by the time Dean exited the stair shaft after a much too lively and fast Gabriel, he was breathless, mostly from shouting for the little twat to stop and leave his brother alone. Gabriel was already talking to Cas when Dean finally caught up to him.

"Come on bro, what happened to all that help your fellow man garbage you love to spout."

Castiel shifted in his seat as Dean approached and glared daggers at Gabriel. "I - I'm working."

"Take a personal day…well afternoon, they can't bitch at you Cas…"

Castiel narrowed his gaze. "Don't call me that." he whispered.

Gabriel grinned. "Sorry.  _Castiel_ " he drawled. "You're the best worker among this bunch, you never take personal days, not even during your divorce, you deserve a break, and what better way to relax that a road trip."

"It's fine, really." Dean put in. "I don't need you to drive me, or lend me your car. Sam will be back soon." he insisted flustered. It was one thing flirting with the guy when it was just the two of them, but he didn't want to make him uncomfortable or make him feel guilty. "I tried to tell him it was fine, but…"

"He wouldn't listen." Castiel finished the sentence naturally, causing Gabriel's grin to widen.

Gabriel turned to Dean. "Castiel wouldn't lend you his car anyway, it's his pride and joy. The only thing his bitch of an ex-wife couldn't make him get rid of."

" _Gabriel_!" Castiel shouted.

Gabriel actually looked sorry though he didn't say it. "Listen, Dean needs a friend and savior and so do you, so just get out of that chair and step up to the plate. - Now I've got work to get back to."

Gabriel walked off before either of the men could say another thing, leaving Dean and Castiel staring at each other.

"It's fine. Really." Dean finally said with an awkward smile. "And I'm well...about earlier." he couldn't say sorry, because he wasn't. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." with that he turned and headed back to the elevator. He'd wait in Sam's office for his return then he'd hit the road, it'll only be a few hours' drive.

Castiel watched Dean walk away and suddenly felt like the worst person in the universe. Gabriel was right, he was always insisting that they help those in need. But there'd been that awkward scene earlier and Dean was clearly gay and thought he was too. Which he  _wasn't_. - But it was an emergency and it had to be important if Dean had been so distracted by the phone call that he'd almost been killed by a falling air-conditioning unit. He hadn't realised he was on his feet until he was moving. Grabbing his tanned trench coat from the peg, he turned off his computer and went after Dean, shrugging into his coat as he went. "Just so we're clear." he said from behind the taller man, causing him to turn in surprise. "I am not gay and while I'm….flattered by your interest I'm… unavailable."  _Had he really just quoted Sherlock? More or less. Dammit, Gabriel was right, he was obsessed._

Dean had to fight the grin. "So you're going to lend me your car?" he asked, hoping the answer was no.

"No."

 _Bingo_.

"As Gabriel said, I'm very attached to my jeep, I don't let anyone drive it. - Especially not _him."_

The elevator door pinged open and the pair stepped inside.

"I know how you feel, I hate knowing Sam has a set keys to my baby." Dean said, hitting the ground floor button. "But at least he still has a license and a specklessly clean one at that."

"Oh, Gabriel's a maniac behind the wheel. I wonder he ever passed his test to begin with, let alone it taking him almost ten year to get his license suspended."

Dean laughed and Castiel gave a small smile.

Stepping out of the elevator Dean followed Cas's lead out of the building and into the sun drenched car park, as they walked Dean couldn't help but wish that the account wasn't wearing that ugly trench coat, it wasn't like he had x-ray vision and he really had a craving to check out the view. Which he could imagine was one hell of a beauty spot. Certainly one he wouldn't mind visiting. He was pulled out of his fantasies by Cas's deep gravely voice, which considering where his mind was, wasn't conducive to keeping his pecker under control.

"Dean?"

"Huh?"

"Are you getting in?" Castiel frowned at him nervously.

"Oh, huh, yeah sorry. Miles away." he smiled, looked at the battered old jeep. "So  _this_ is your baby?"

"Huh? Oh, it's my pride and joy. First car I brought. I learnt to drive in it."

Dean smiled at the sentimental glow in Cas's eyes. "Cool. - You sure you don't mind?"

"It's fine, it's only a couple of hours and Gabriel's right, which I'm quickly growing tired of saying, I need a break."

"I guess I'm going to owe you more than just a drink after this." Dean saw the panic in the man's eyes and quickly reassure him, holding up his hands in surrender. "Don't worry, I got the message, hands off I swear."

Castiel stared at him for a while, finally he decided to take the chance. "Okay."

They climbed into the jeep together and set off on their road trip unaware they were bring watched. Gabriel grinned as he watched the jeep pull away, hopeful that this was going to be the start of a beautiful ' _friendship'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Beta is on holiday at the moment, so this hasn't been check and WILL have grammar and spelling mistakes. You've been warned so please don't complain unless absolutely necessary.

Sam sat nervously in the waiting area of the emergency room. He hated hospitals; they brought back too many bad memories. His dad, Jess, Brady. He'd lost so many people he cared around in hospitals. Shifting in the seat he glanced over at the dazed and blood stained Becky, who sat silently beside him a towel pressed to her forehead. He still couldn't understand why the sight of Becky splitting her head open had sent a chill down his spine, or why his heart had pounded into his throat when she'd collapsed in his arms. It hadn't been some kind of haunting memory relating to Jess. No it was an entirely different level of concern. There was something about Becky that pulled at something in his gut. He knew it was utterly insane, but it felt like he'd found his second chance. The weird thing about it was; it really felt like it was his first.

Finishing into his pocket he pulled out his phone and groaned at the dozen missed calls from his brother. He'd been so worried about Becky he'd ignore the ringing phone completely. He knew he shouldn't be using it, all the 'please turn off all cell phones' sign said so, but if Dean had called him that many times it must be important. Turning to Becky he touched her arm and hated that she seemed to jump out of her skin. Swallowing his irritation he smiled at her. "I've just going to make a call, I'll be right back."

"It's…fine." she swallowed. "You don't have to stay."

Sam met her gaze determinedly. "I'll be right back." then he slipped out of the ER and hit the button to listen to the recorded female voice.

" _You have three new messages. First message, left today at 13:39."_ then Dean's agitated voice.  _"Sammy, where the hell are you going in my car? - End of message. - Second message, left today at 13:40... Sam listen I need the damn car, get your ass back here now!"_ Sam felt his chest tighten. His brother's voice scream emergency.  _"Left today at 13:54.…Sam, listen. Lisa's been in an accident. I'm on my way to Lawrence. Got a ride with from a friend..."_ Friend? Dean didn't have friends.  _"…I'll kill you when I get back."_

Sam breathed a sigh of relief and rolled his eyes. Then the message sunk in and worry took over. Not for Lisa, frankly he couldn't give a damn about her, he was concerned for Dean. Going home to face god knows what alone. But he'd said he was with a friend. If it had been Bobby or Jo then he'd have said so, so who was this friend? One of his hook-up's maybe?  _Nuh_ , Dean would never turn to one of them in a crisis, and he'd most certainly never take one back to Lawrence.

Sam was still contemplating this as his phone rang again. Not recognising the number he cautiously answered it. "Hello?" then groaned at the now familiar voice. 

_"_ _Hey Sasquatch."_

"Blow me."

" _I thought it was your brother who was into guys_ ,  _but_ _hey, whatever floats your boat, want me to come there?"_ he sniggered at his pun.

"What do you want?." Sam snapped ignoring him.

" _Calling to see how my girl is, and not sure if you know, but Cassy is giving your bro a rideback to Kansas, something about a friend being in an accident."_

Sam stared across the hospital parking lot in surprise. "Cassy? Castiel? You're brother's the one giving Dean a ride?"

" _Yeap, couldn't wait to help."_

"But…But Dean's…."

" _Got the hots for him, yeah, pretty much figured that out genius."_ Gabriel said nonchalantly.

"But Castiel isn't…you said he wasn't…?"

" _I said he didn't know he was. Hopefully you're brother can show him the error of his ways."_ Gabriel smiled down the line.

Sam ran a hand through his over long hair and groaned. "Is there anyone's life you won't fuck with. He's your brother and you're playing matchmaker. If the guys not ready to come out then why don't you just leave him the hell alone!" he snapped furiously.

" _Because he deserves to be happy and he isn't. Excuse me for looking out for my baby bro!"_

"Looking out for him? You've sent him into the lion's den unarmed. You think what, that Dean's going to sweep him off his feet and they'll live happily ever after. News flash, my brother doesn't do happily ever after, not with guys. Ok. Sure, he'd show Castiel the  _'error of his ways',_ then he'll dump his ass and move on to the next. He doesn't do commitment with guys, doesn't think its right. So I'm sorry to burst your bubble here Gabriel, but you've just set your  _'baby bro'_ up for a world of hurt."

Angrily Sam disconnected the call and turned on his heels, marched back into the hospital. He hated saying such things about his brother but the facts were the facts and he didn't want to see Castiel or Dean get hurt, which is what he was sure was going to happen. Because whether Dean did or didn't truly like Castiel, the fact was Dean was a stubborn ass who was never going to change.

 

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

 

Gabriel stared down at his phone with a sudden deep sense of foreboding. He tried to tell himself Sam was overreacting, that everything was going to be fine, but suddenly he thought he might have actually over stepped the line where his brother was concerned.

 

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

 

They'd been on the road for almost an hour and strangely it wasn't all that awkward. Despite the silence, Dean was finding the ride rather comforting. He didn't need to talk; he didn't feel he had to. He just sat in the passenger seat of the battered jeep, looking out of the passing landscape. They'd stopped for gas a couple of miles out of Chicago and Dean had insisted on paying for it, as well as a couple of drinks and some candy for the trip. He'd exited the gas station with the plastic bag of stuff and froze at the sight of Cas, stripped of his trench-coat and jacket. He stood at the pump, in just his white shirt and tie, his sleeves rolled up to the elbow. There was no deny just what the image did to Dean and he smirked to himself. Once they'd gotten back on the road, Dean had tried to make conversation but it had quickly become clear that Cas wanted to concentrate on his driving and they'd fallen silent.

Three hours later, Dean's head was bumping against the window as he napped. He hadn't been sleeping well since seeing Cas at Bobby and Ellen's. He seemed to sneak into his dreams without Dean realizing it.

Castiel looked over at his passenger with a sigh, his gaze lingering a little too long, when he pulled it away and thanked God they were on a abandoned highway or they could very well have ended up in an accident. He wished he could understand why Dean made him uncomfortable and at ease all at once, but he couldn't. He just wished it would go away because it was clearly beginning to affect him. His hands tightened around the steering wheel, so tight his knuckles turned white. He was doing a good deed, he told himself. That's all this was, and once it was over and they were back in Chicago, he would stay as far away from Dean Winchester as was physically possible. Because he wasn't liking this feeling at all.

When they pulled into the car park of Lawrence General, Dean stretched as he climbed out of the jeep. "Thanks for the ride Cas. Sorry I passed out on you."

"It's fine Dean. I'm not one for conversation anyway." he said, looking towards the hospital. "I hope your friend is alright."

"Me too." Dean murmured, looking nervously towards the building. He hadn't spoken to Lisa in over a year, let alone Ben. He wasn't at all sure why the kid had phoned him; except that he was the closest thing he had to a father.

"Can you come with me?" Dean heard himself ask.

"Pardon?"

"Moral support."

"Oh, I…" taking a breath Castiel sigh. "Very well."

They walked through the hospital, following the directions the nurse at the front desk had given. Ben had mentioned a car accident; he hadn't said he'd been in it too. Dean walked into the hospital room to find Lisa unconscious in a bed, tubes everywhere and deathly pale.

"Dean!" shouted a voice.

He turned just in time to catch Ben throwing himself into his arms.

"You came. Ok thank God you came." the boy was crying against Dean's middle and he couldn't stop his own tears.

"It's alright Ben, I'm here."

"Dean?"

Dean looked around the room at the sound of another voice, an older female one. "Rebecca." he said, straightening as Lisa mother got to her feet, a small child in her arms.

"You came."

"I told Ben I would." he looked down at the boy, before looking over at Lisa's unconscious body. "How is she?"

He turned back to Rebecca with a nervous gaze. The look in the old woman's eyes told her everything he needed to know and his stomach dropped. He glanced down at the boy he'd come to think of as a son. It wasn't fair to lose his mom so young, Dean knew that from experience, having been only four years old when Mary Winchester had died. He could feel tears burning behind his eyes.

Rebecca watched Dean with sympathy. She'd always liked Dean. He'd honestly cared for Lisa and Ben, it had been clear to everyone. Sure she'd been a little wary at first, considering what she'd heard about his…lifestyle. But he'd won her over, so much so she'd been furious with her daughter for cheating on him, not to mention lying to him. Now seeing the way his eyes watered as he looked at her daughter and his hand tightening into the back of Ben's shirt, as he pulled him closer, she felt that anger again.

She watched Dean walk towards the bed and brush a hand through the young woman's hair. That was when she noticed the silent young man behind him. She took in his appearance and the way he sympathetically watched Dean and sighed. At least Dean had found someone who could give him what Lisa couldn't.

"Rebecca?"

"Uh." the old woman said turning back to Dean. "Pardon?"

"I said, what happened?"

"Oh, a truck side swiped the car. Luckily the kids were fine, but Lisa took the full force of the impact."

"But she'd going to be alright. Right?" Ben said, pleadingly.

Dean looked down at the boy, his heartbreaking, before glancing over to Cas. The man gave him a sympathetic smile before turning around and leaving them alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have lost contact with my Beta, but I don't want to leave you hanging, so I'll be posting without one. Sorry for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes. I know there will be more than a few. I hope it doesn't distract too much from your enjoyment.  
> Thank you.  
> GATERGIRLxxx

If Becky didn't know better she'd say that fate had it in for her. It wasn't bad enough that Sam Winchester, her collage crush, okay _obsession,_ was working at SBI. It wasn't enough that she'd found herself trapped in an elevator with him just a day before. And it wasn't enough she'd somehow gained the world's most infuriating shadow or that she'd cracked her head on a dining table in front of practically the whole firm. No, _now_ she had to sit in a waiting room with Sam Winchester while he feigned concern and acted chivalrously by determinedly staying with her. That small obsessive love sick part of her was over the moon at the prospect of being around Sam and have him fuss over her, but that grown up part of her, the part that wanted to hide, hated having him there.

Thankfully he'd given her some breathing space while he made a phone call. Relaxing finally she slouched into her seat and allowed the tears she'd been fighting for the past twenty minuets to sting behind her eyes. Why was her life suddenly such a hell? All she wanted was to live her small little life, maybe find a guy she could at the very least bare the company of and do her job. Why was fate throwing all this shit at her out from nowhere? To her knowledge she hadn't done anything wrong.

She was settled against the chair with her eyes closed pondering that question when a soft voice broke her concentration. "Are you alright sweetheart?"

Becky opened her eyes to see an old woman sat across from her, looked concerned. "I'm fine." she whispered in a shaky voice.

"Would you like me to call your young man?"

Becky frowned at her for a few seconds, unsure what she was talking about. When it hit her she turned brilliant scarlet. "Oh, he's no..."

"You two make such a lovely couple." the woman said before Becky could finish. "And he's very good looking."

Becky swallowed and nodded, her embarrassment growing.

"And he clearly cares deeply for you." the woman smiled warmly.

"I..." Becky stuttered, looking at the woman. "We're no..."

"Miss Rosen!" interrupted the nurse.

Becky got to her feet quickly, smiling a farewell to the confused old woman. She turned and headed to the nurse just as Sam re-entered the waiting area. He walked right up behind her as the nurse spoke. "Miss Rosen?"

"Yes."

"Follow me." she looked over Becky's shoulder. "Your boyfriend can come if you wish."

"He..." Becky was about to say.

"Thank you." Sam announced; his hand pressing into the young woman's lower back. "Are you alright?" he asked as they walked further into the ER.

"Y-yes." Becky swallowed, ignoring the heat in her back. "D...did you...get in touch with..."

"Yes. Dean's fine." Sam nodded, following her into a cubical. "Oh and that short dick called to see how you were."

Becky groaned. "What is it with that guy?" she whispered with a sigh.

"Beats me." Sam shrugged, taking a seat on a chair beside the bed.

"I'd rather beat him."

Sam laughed. "With you on that."

They were both giggling and looking at each other warmly as the doctor entered the cubical.

 

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

 

Dean needed air. He hated hospitals; they brought back too many bad memories, things he'd rather keep buried away in that dark unopened room at the back of his mind. Seeing Lisa in that bed, losing her grip on life wasn't making things any better. He'd come to the conclusion that he shouldn't have come. After all, it wasn't like they were together any more, it wasn't like he had any real right or reason to be there, other than a phone call from a distraught and scared thirteen year old.

Needing a break Dean slipped out into the August air, figuring Cas would be at the car, as he was nowhere to be found in the hospital. Turned out the man was sat in the park across the street, looking rather weird and creepy. Dean was actually surprised he hadn't had the cops on his back by now, demanding to know why he was sat alone in a park, in a trench-coat watching kid's play.

Dropping down on the other empty bench, Dean lent on his knees and stared at the happy scene before him. He just sat, not speaking. Sam would have been pushing him to open up about his feelings, like being bisexual somehow made him a girl. Thankfully Cas remained comfortably silent.

They sat in the silence for a while, just watching the world turn. It felt good Dean realised, good and normal and just that little bit comforting. He'd never thought it could feel like that, not sat with a guy. Everyone was right; he'd stubbornly stuck to the belief that guys were only good for one thing. He didn't know where he'd gotten that opinion though. If pressed he'd probably say his dad had something to do with it, and he guessed he'd gone along with it for fear of his father's disapproval. John Winchester had been fine with the idea of his son screwing other guys, as long as he never brought them home to meet the family. To John it was a phase, something Dean had to get out of his system.

And Dean kept waiting for that to happen, for him to get clear of it and straighten up, but it never happened. Sure he'd stopped screwing around for a year, give or take, when his father started putting on the pressure about settling down and having a family, that's how he'd gotten in so deep with Lisa. But it hadn't really changed anything. As much as he hadn't strayed, the temptation and desire had remained.

He couldn't deny that he'd been relieved when he'd found out about Lisa's affair, it gave him a reason to escape. Of course his father had complained about it, saying he'd thrown away a perfectly good relationship, and he kept complaining right up until his last breath. It was hard to believe that was a little under two years ago.

After losing his dad and everything with it, it hadn't been all that hard for Dean to take his brother's advice and get the hell out of dodge. Though he doubted when Sam had proposed the move, he hadn't expected his big brother to turn up on his doorstep. It had been a huge adjustment settling into a new city, but luckily there had been more than a few guys to ease his way. Sam had said something about making up for lost time and it had been true, but that hadn't been the only reason he'd thrown himself into casual sex with random girls and guys. It had been a way of escaping….something.

 _Loneliness_. His brain provided. Dean sighed and glanced to his side where Cas sat leaning forward on his knees watching a little girl playing on a climbing frame, his face sorrowful and tinged with pain. Dean watching him for a moment and realised he didn't feel lonely with Cas around. He was sure most people would if they were sat in silence, not talk or even looking at the person they were with, but strangely it didn't feel like that. He figured he could sit there for the rest of his life in complete and utter silence and he wouldn't care as long as Cas was sat on the next bench.

Dean frowned at himself, unsure where this revelation had come from, and worst were it was going to lead. He inhaled sharply and straightened on the bench.

"Are you alright Dean?" asked the gravely voice beside him.

"Uh, yeah, peachy." Dean replied, forcing his body to relax. He leant forward, mirroring Cas's posture. "You?"

Castiel fidgeted on his seat, sitting back against the wooden back. "I - I'm just…" he swallowed a little. "I was remembering my daughter at that age." his gaze fixed on the climbing frame.

"Daughter?" Dean frowned. He had a daughter? Gabriel hadn't mentioned that, he'd told him about the bitchy ex-wife but he hadn't said anything about a kid.

"Yes. Claire." Cas answered with a slight nod.

"Oh…"  _Daughter_.  _Why exactly did that change things?_ He asked himself. "How old?"

"Twelve. - Same as your son I would guess."

"Son? Oh, Ben's not my son." Dean shook his head. Though he sometimes wished he was.

Castiel turned to meet Dean's gaze, his dark brows pulling together. "Oh. I just assumed…he looks so much like you, I just…."

"People always say that." Dean replied, turning his attention to the playground. "But it's just a coincidence really. Lisa had a type." he said a little too harshly.

Castiel clearly caught the tone cause he was staring at Dean with sympathy and understanding. "I'm sorry."

Dean's head snapped round to meet Cas's gaze and froze, staring deep into the blue eyes for what felt like a life time, finally he found his voice. "It's fine. It was for the best."

Cas nodded and turned away, not asking any question, not giving him any more curious looks. He turned, stopped talking and respected Dean's privacy and personal space. Something his own family seemed incapable of doing. Dean felt his chest tighten, and a breath caught in his lungs.

"You want to get a drink?" Dean suddenly asked.

Cas turned that nervous look on him again and Dean almost laughed, almost. Deep down though he wonder why the guy was always so jumpy around him. "Just a drink. I swore a hands off policy, remember." he watched the guy relax and nod, before looking over his shoulder to the hospital.

"Shouldn't you stay with…?"

Dean shook his head. "Ben as his granmother, he doesn't need me."

"He wouldn't have called you if he didn't need you Dean. He's young and about to lose his mother, you're the closest thing he has to a father."

Dean stared at Cas, mouth part open. He hated being made to feel like the bad guy and when he was being a jackass he usually lashed out. Only he wasn't. He was just sitting there, listening to the man's argument, unable to deny it made sense.

Taking a fresh lungful of air, he got to his feet, hovering over the man. "Jeez Cas, you really know how to apply the guilt-trip, don't you? - Alright, I'll go do my duty to the kid, but we're having that drink later, deal."

Cas smiled. Well, not one that anyone would recognise as a smile, there was no movement of facial muscles, no teeth on show, but Dean knew it was a smile. There in the depths of the man's angelic blue eyes, he was smiling. "Very well."

Dean could feel every nerve in his body come to life. "Good." he smiled back brightly. They stood staring at each other again for a few long seconds then Dean turned to head back to the hospital.

He'd barely taken five paces when he stopped and turned back to the bench. "Hey Cas."

"Yes, Dean."

"Maybe you should head to the coffee shop or something, if you sit there any longer I may be bailing you out instead of _taking_ you out."

Castiel looked at him confused and this time Dean did laugh. "Park. Kids. Guys alone in a trench-coat. All equals jail time."

"But I am only sitting here Dean."

"Yeah, that's what they all say Cas." Dean smiled. "Would you want you watching Claire?"

Castiel's face seemed to be permanently stuck in frown mode Dean thought and smirked.

Then the frown vanished and realisation settled in. "Oh. Huh, yes, of course." he was on his feet and walking towards Dean. "I will go in search of coffee."

Dean grinned. "Good idea."

Cas reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet, Dean watching his every move. Opening it, he pulled out a small card. "Here, call me when you want me."

Dean was not touching that with a ten-foot bargepole. Instead he took the card, nodded and swallowed hard. "Sure."

"Good luck Dean. - And I'm sorry."

Dean's gaze locked with Cas's and his breath caught again. Was that _ever_ going to stop happening. "Thanks Cas."

Then the man was walking away, Dean's eyes following the sway of his trench-coat. When Cas turned the corner and vanished, Dean sighed, rubbed his eyes and headed back into the hospital.

 

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

 

"Really Mr. Winchester, this isn't necessary." Becky insisted at Sam walked her to her apartment.

"The doctor said you may have concussion, I don't want you passing out and not waking up again." he said holding the door open for her and making Becky's heart skip. "And it's _Sam."_

Becky blushed. "Fine. Thank you…S-Sam."

They reached Becky's place quickly. Pushing the key into the lock, the door gave way and she turned to look up at the huge man. "T…thank you…Sam." she repeated. "I'll be fine now."

Sam looked at her closely, her eyes now meeting his. "I don't want to leave." he murmured sincerely.

Becky's eyes widened at the man's confession and her heart leapt into her chest, pounding hard and blocking her airway. She opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it again.

"I mean…" Sam stammered unsettled by how true his words had been. "I don't think you should be alone. In case you pass out."

Becky told herself she was being foolish, that it was only out of concern, because that was the kind of guy Sam Winchester was. It didn't mean he was interested in her personally. Hell, he'd probably insist on staying with Gabriel if the guy had suffered a head injury and the doctors had warned about dizziness and nausea. Which was why she should have thanked him, again, and sent him on his way. Instead she was stepping through the door, leading the way into the apartment. Her heart skipping once again when she heard it close behind her. Dropping her bag on the chair at the dining room table, she hung up her blood stained jacket and headed for the kitchen. "Can…I get you something?" she asked over her shoulder.

"You got a beer?" Sam replied, dragging his tie fully from his neck and dropping down on her comfy couch.

"Sure."

A few moments later, Becky stood in front of him holding out a bottle. When Sam too it from her his palm brushed her fingers and sparks exploded through them both.


	13. Chapter 13

"Dean."

Dean turned in his chair and looked over at the older woman. He'd been there for almost three hours now, just sat at Lisa's bedside watching her sleep, occasionally attempting to distract Ben, talking to the kid about school and cars. "Yeah."

"I'm taking these two home. Will you be…staying?"

Dean looked from Rebecca to Lisa and finally to Ben, who'd fallen asleep on one of the chairs. He wanted to stay for the kid, Cas had been right that the boy needed someone to lean on, but he wasn't sure he was the one that could do that. "I don't know." he said, looking up at the woman. "I…I really need to get back to Chicago."

Rebecca's lifted her nose, looking down at him. The woman had never been a particular fan of his. "I see, well, have a nice trip." she said over her shoulder as she crossed to Ben and gently shook him. He opened his eyes and sort out his mom, then Dean. "Come on Ben, Honey, lets get you home to bed."

"I wanna stay with mom." Ben insisted.

"You're worn out."

"Yeah, kid, listen to your Granma, go get some sleep."

Ben frowned and Dean prepared himself for a fight, but one never came. The boy's shoulder slumped and he shuffled over to Dean. "Okay Dean. I'll see ya tomorrow right?"

Dean opened his mouth to say no but found himself saying. "Of course. You go home and sleep,. I'll see ya tomorrow."

Rebecca glared at him threateningly, causing Dean to lift his chin and meet the woman's gaze.

"I'll be here tomorrow." he promised.

The older woman gave a brief nod before leading Ben out of the room, a sleeping little girl, who'd been introduced to him as Emma, in her arms. Dean watched them go then turned back to look at Lisa. Leaning in close he lowered his voice. "Lisa, you've got to wake up okay. I know what the doctor's said, but you've got to come back. You can't just leave those kids alone." his tone got harsh. "It's not fair Lisa." He sat there, staring at her, waiting, as if expecting her to suddenly open her eyes, but she didn't. She just stayed unconscious.

Heaving a sigh, Dean pushed himself out of the chair and marched to the window. Staring out at the darkened view Dean reached into the pocket of his battered leather jacket, pulling out his phone and the small card Cas had given him. He quickly dialled the number.

"Hey Cas, where are you? - You ready to get that drink? Lord knows I need one. Cool, I'll meet you out side." Dean hung up with a sigh of relief. Just hearing the man voice seemed relaxed him. He swiftly stored the number to his contacts and putting away the phone before heading back to the bed, leaning over his unconscious ex, he press a kiss to her forehead and whispered a goodnight, promising to see her tomorrow, then he walked as fast as was decent out of the hospital.

To Dean's surprise Cas was already outside when he left the hospital. "What did you do, fly?" he joked taking the last step.

Castiel stared at him blankly, but his eyes showed amusement. "How is everything?"

Dean paused in front of the shorter man, his light-hearted tone sobering. "It's not looking good. Ben's gone home with his grandmother."

Castiel nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to keep saying it you know, I got the message the first time."

"Sorry."

Dean laughed and turn towards the jeep. "Let's get drunk."

"I have no wish to get drunk Dean. I cannot drive us home if I'm intoxicated."

"Then we'll just have to get a motel room." Cas did that nerve think against. "Fine, _two_ motel rooms, happy?" Dean yanked open the door of the jeep. "Jeez Cas, you really need to chill, it's not like I'm going to jump you, okay."

"I'm sor…." Dean's glare cut Castiel short, he slammed his jaw closed and got behind the wheel. "So were too?"

"The first gay bar we can find." Dean said matter-of-factly and burst into laughter at the horror on the other man's face. "I'm kidding, any bar will do, as long as its got beer and whiskey."

 

 

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

 

Sam sat on Becky's couch watching her from across the room. She was sat at her desk working, a pen in her hand moving swiftly. She'd tired countless times to get him to leave, but he'd insisted that he'd stay, for her own safety. He didn't know why he was being so insistent or concerned. It wasn't like he honestly thought she was in danger of falling into a coma or something. But every time she told him he could go, that she'd be fine, something in his gut tightened and he suddenly remembered that night at the frat party when he'd smashed her in the face with the door.

Turned back to the TV, he flicked the channel, not really taking in what was being shown. His mind drifted back to his college days. Since he'd figured out who Becky was he'd been trying to pull more information from his memory only it seem everything he remembered from that time was utterly engulfed by Jess.

He glanced over his shoulder against and saw Becky's head move. She'd obviously been watching him and Sam suddenly realised that he might be making her uncomfortable in her own home. After all, he still hadn't figured out why she'd lied about remembering him. Maybe she hated him but was too nice to say so. The thought sent a painful feeling through his chest. "Are you hungry?" Sam asked suddenly, wanting to break the tension in the flat.

Becky's back stiffened and she turned to look at him, her eyes wide. "Huh?"

"Hungry? We could order in." he trailed off as she watched him, his gaze settled on her face.

Becky swallowed hard when Sam got to his feet and walked towards her. She slammed her pad closed quickly, her heart jumping into his throat has his hands stretched out and wiped at her cheek. The tension increased between them to the point of suffocation. Sam's fingers lingering longer than necessary on her flushed pink skin, his hazel gaze never breaking from her blue one. "I…" Becky breathed; her heart thundering in her chest.

Then she was on her feet, almost knocking Sam off balance. He took a step back in surprise.

"No. I - I'm fine. Really. You can leave. I'm perfectly alright." she said in a rush, her hands shaking so much she had to clench them into fists. "Please…." she all but pleaded.

She didn't need to finish the sentence for Sam to know he'd over stepped the mark and now she wanted him gone. Taken another step back he turned, lifting his jacket off the back of the couch and shrugging it on. He walked to the door like the devil was after him. Only pausing when it was open and he was on the other side of the threshold. Turning back he looking into the glistening blue eyes and felt his gut tighten painfully. "I'm sorry." he whispered before pulling the door closed.

In the Impala Sam sat staring up at the converted red brick house and groaned. "Way to go Sam, freak the girl out." he glanced down at the fingers that had brushed the mark off Becky's cheek, admiring the black ink that stained the tips. He was more determined than every to figure out what had happened between them because now more than ever he wanted to fix it.

 

 

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

 

For a guy who didn't want to get drunk, Cas was doing a hell of a job out drinking Dean. Which in itself was quite an achievement; seeing as the only person that had been able to do that before and remained standing was his aunt Ellen. Of course the problem with drink is that it tends to make you do things you don't mean to, like spilling his guts to a complete stranger. Not that Cas was much of a stranger but considering that Dean hadn't even told his brother the full story of his break up with Lisa, tell it all to Cas was pretty significant.

He had no idea how the subject had arisen, and if Dean were honest he didn't much care. He'd been carrying it all around for so long that it was nice to get it off his chest, and somehow he just knew that Cas would understand and not judge him. So he'd told him everything; all about why he'd settled down with Lisa in the first place, about the pressure from his father. That it had been surprisingly painful to learn that Ben hadn't been his and that he'd never really been able to stop wanting to sleep with guys even though he'd stayed completely faithful to his girlfriend, which was more than she had.

He told Cas about Lisa's infidelity, how she'd had a string of lovers while they were together, and about her drug problem. - Telling Cas that had been the biggest surprise, as no-one, not even her own family knew that little secret. "I promised to keep it a secret if she got help."

"I'm assuming she did." Cas replied gently.

"Yeah, I think that's why I didn't leave straight away, I knew she was going to need someone to help her through."

Cas sat drinking and listening to Dean go on and on, not once complaining, not once rolling his eyes or voicing any opinion that wasn't constructive and supportive. And as the minuets turned into hours, Dean felt himself fall that little bit harder.

When Dean had finished telling Cas about his disastrous relationship with Lisa, it was Cas's turn to spill the beans. He'd been less quick to open up, but once he did Dean found himself listening intently as the other man told him about his horrendous break-up, how he'd been missing out on time with his daughter because his ex-wife was determined to keep them apart, and how he had no idea why she'd left him in the first place. Dean had to admit, listening to Cas tell it, they'd seemed to have a very happy marriage, a thousand times better than his relationship with Lisa. He couldn't even say it was because Cas had secretly been wanting to hook-up with guys cause it was blindingly obvious that the man wasn't just oblivious to his own sexuality he wasn't in any doubt about it at all. As far as Castiel Novak was concerned he was 100% straight, which only made Dean feel worse about flirting and fantasizing about him. After all if Cas was so sure he wasn't playing for the other team, who was he and Gabriel to say otherwise.

That was when Dean decided to back off, that he was going to stop trying to draw out Cas's inner rainbow, even if the idea of never getting to fulfil his fantasies left him feeling strangely empty. - Of course like all good intentions they went out of the window when it's two in the morning and you've drank the bar practically dry.

Too drunk to drive Dean had the bartender order him and Cas a cab to the nearest motel. It dropped them outside the Green Valley Motel some five minutes later. Dean left Cas in the parking lot while he went to get a key, ignoring the disgusted look from the motel's owner, who clearly put his so-called moral high ground on the back burner when it came to business. With key in hand, Dean marched out of the office to find Cas slumped against a car, singing to himself.

Dean laughed. "Hey, choir boy, you can't sleep there." he grabbed his arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. " _Uwp_ , let's get you to bed." Dean said in a too low seductive voice, too out of it to tamper down his desires.

"I - I've told you a-already." Cas slurred. "I - I'm n-not g-gay."

Dean chucked. "Whatever you say sexy, doesn't stop a boy from dreaming though."

Cas looked up at him. "Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Flirt w-with…me." They paused outside their room, Dean pressing Cas against the wall so he could get the key out of his pocket, where he'd put it while helping his new friend. It turned into a struggle, trying to get to the key while not letting Cas fall on his arse. "Dean." he hiccupped. "I - a-asked…"

"I know…" Dean turned his face to look at Cas and as always their gazes locked, taking both their breath and sense. Dean found himself leaning in closer, all his promises of leaving Cas to his closest flying out the window. "I guess it's because you're just so…." he got even closer, so close he could feel Cas's breath on his lips. "f-flirtable." he breathed.

 _"That's_ not a word." Cas whispered, his gaze fixed to Dean's mouth as it approached, he moved to pull away only to find his escape blocked by a large stinking motel. "And it makes no sense."

"You're right there." Dean breathed, now only a hairs-breadth away from those full lips he'd been thinking about for days. Lust over came common sense and then there wasn't even the smallest gap between them as Dean's mouth crashed hungrily down on Cas's.

Castiel was too shocked to put up much of a protest. At least that's what he told himself afterwards. At the time however he just stood there, Dean's mouth pressed to his, trying to seduce him into reciprocation. Which to Castiel's horror, or maybe it was more surprise, he did. Opening his mouth to allow the taller man to explore it like it was the lost pyramids of Egypt.

With Cas's surrender, though Dean preferred to think of it as acceptance, things grew hot fast. Dean's body pressed his friends into the wall, while his tongue plundered the treasure within the man's mouth. He was like nothing Dean had ever tasted before, so many different favours, all making up one perfect one.  _Ben and Jerry really needs to make a Castiel flavoured ice cream_. Dean thought briefly. If they did, his freezer would house nothing else.

To Dean's delight, Cas began to kiss back and Dean was determined to hold off coming up for air until it was absolutely necessary. When he did, he didn't pulled completely away, for fear of breaking the spell, he simply tilted his head, gulped down as much oxygen as he could then went back for more. The hunger was uncontrollable, even though they were only a few inches away from the door, Dean couldn't stop himself grinding into the other man, drawing out a moan that rumbled through them both, while his fingers tangled tightly into Cas's think almost black hair. He could feel Cas's arousal through his pants and felt his heart skip with the knowledge that he was causing it. Not that Dean hadn't turned guys on before, but Cas was different in so many ways.

As the pressure grew between them Dean slid his hand down Cas's chest till he reached the bulge pressing against his thigh. Cas's gasp of surprise was muffled by Dean's mouth as he groped the shorter man. What was more of a surprise to both men was that Cas was responding, pressing into Dean's touch. His encouragement drove Dean on, his fingers tugging blindly at the other man's belt and fly, till he could slip his hand beneath the fabric in search of warm hard flesh.

When the tips of Dean's fingers brushed against what he'd been looking for he smiled against Cas open desperate mouth. He'd known there was a free gay spirit in their somewhere and was now kicking himself for not kissing him sooner. But then Cas might not have responded with the same enthusiasm if he had.

Castiel's fingers tightened as he gripped the short brown strands hair at the back of Dean's head, thrusting into the moving cold hand. He couldn't understand what he was doing, or what he was feeling. All he could tell was that it felt good. His heart was running like a steam train and his blood bubbling beneath his skin. He hadn't felt this good since… He couldn't remember if he'd _ever_ felt this good, but he must have been with Amelia; he must have had this with his wife, right? The lust of the situation was simply driving the memories away.

His body was moving on primal instinct, searching out that high he knew wasn't far away, his hips snapping forward with each stroke of Dean's rough palm. He could feel himself reaching that bright light at the end of the tunnel, the one that would send him reeling. Castiel tore his mouth from Dean's gasping much needed air, his head dropping back against the wall behind him. He felt Dean rubbing himself against his thigh, obviously in search of his own release.

"Deeeeaaaannn!" Castiel growled out into the night air as he finally came, his body going impossibly ridged, his heart almost stopping with the seer shock and joy of its strength. He gripped tight to Dean's bicep, holding himself up as Dean dropped his head on his shoulder, hot air brushing against blazing skin. Then he slumped forward, his head mirroring Dean's.

"Fuck." Dean panted into Cas's neck. It had been a long time since he'd come in his pants like a horny teenager from just rutting against another guy, but Dean knew it wasn't really the friction that had sent him over the edge but Cas's reaction. His named growled into the dark. Nothing had ever hit the spot like that before.

"Dean?"

"Hmmm."

"Dean!" Cas said again, more insistently but Dean couldn't move, too blissed out.

He didn't get an option when Cas said his name once again, shoving him out of the way. Dean staggered back just in time to avoid the waterfall of puke that Cas let rip on the paving. "Jeez, Cas, are you okay?" he stepped forward cautiously avoiding the sick and grabbed the other man before he fell.

Cas didn't speak; simply shooking his head and turning back to Dean with glassy embarrassed eyes that hit Dean right in the gut.

"Come on buddy, let's get you inside." he turned to the locked door and part carried Cas into the room, dropping him unceremoniously on the bed and moving down to drag his trousers off, before moving to strip him of the rest of his cloths.

Cas's hand gripped his wrist as he moved to take the coat and jacket in a single motion. "Dean? - I…"

"Shhh, don't worry Cas, I'm a gentleman. I never take advantage of anyone three sheets to the wind."

Cas looked into Dean green eyes, nodded and allowed Dean to strip him of most of his clothing before dropping back on the bed and passing out.

Dean stared down at the other man, his chest tight with emotions he hadn't felt in years. The guy was beautiful, not just in looks but in soul, which Dean knew sounded like some dried up old cliché but didn't care cause it was true. Turning away from the sleeping man Dean headed for the bathroom to clean up, with each step he felt a weight on his chest as the realization slowly began to dawn that he may very well be falling for the guy.


	14. Chapter 14

Becky was woken early the next morning, pulling her from a fretful dream. Her head was pounding painfully and the sound of a phone ringing was sending fresh sparks of agony through her skull. She reached out for her cell, gazing at the caller ID through heavy eyelids, only to discover it wasn't _her_ phone that was ringing.

She breathed a sigh of relief when it stopped and fell back against the pillow, pulling the cover over head. The injury she'd suffered the previous day insured she would not be expected at work, thankfully. The peace was broken a few moments after falling back to sleep when the ringing returned. Groaning Becky dragged herself out of the bed and into the lounge. Determined to locate the nonsense noise and throw it throw the window. Closing her eyes she listened intently, then marched in the direction the sound was coming from.

It didn't take her long to find the expensive gadget trapped between the couch cushions. Pulling it free she frowned down at for a second, unable to figure out how it had gotten there. Then in a desperate plea for silence she answered it. Her voice tired and rough as she spoke. "Hello?"

There was silence on the other end of the line, then a harsh female voice replied. "Sam?"

Becky's eyes snapped open.  _Sam. Of course. It must be his phone. He must have dropped it when he'd left in a hurry_. Her heart began to match her pounding head in its intensity. She was about to speak when the woman got there first.

"Who are you? Where's Sam?"

Becky stuttered in her nervous need to answer. "Huh, I-I'm B-Becky…I'm….huh….Sam's…not…."

The line went dead before she'd finished and she closed her eyes, dropping down on the couch to a protest by the springs. She knew the woman had to have been Sam's girlfriend. The pretty brunette she'd seen at the office. And she'd just went had landed him in a whole heap of trouble because she couldn't string a simple sentence together. "Good one, Becky."

 

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

 

Dean was woken by the sound of his phone on the bedside cabinet. Cringing his hand snaked out from under the cover in search of the irritating object. Finding it he blindly answered the thing, his mind trained to do so, just in case it was an emergency.

"Hello?"

" _Dean… Dean it's Rebecca. - You need to get to the hospital Dean. It's time."_

Dean frowned in his half asleep state, unsure what the woman was talking about. Then it hit him. He shot up in bed. "She's…."

" _No, not yet. The doctor's are switching off the life support in an hour. So if you…."_

"I'll be there as soon as I can." he hung up without another word and turned his head to order Cass away.

Only the bed beside his was empty and made. Dean's chest tightened as he practically leapt out of the bed. "Cass!" he called into the room, even though it was clear the man wasn't there. Maybe he's gone for coffee. Dean told himself, heading for the bathroom.

When he reappeared a few moments later there was still no sign of the man. He'd brows furrowed as he fell down on the bed to do his boots. That was when he found the piece of paper. Opening it, he saw what he could only assume was Cass perfect script.

**Dear Dean.**

**Sorry I had to leave. I've left you the car, I'll get the train back to Chicago.**

**Castiel**

Dean's jaw clenched tight as the paper was crumpled in his palm, his gaze shifting to the cabinet that sat between the beds where the keys to Cass precious jeep lay. He wasn't to be mad but couldn't. After what had happened the night before, outside, he couldn't balm the man for splitting. He should never have kissed him, he shouldn't have done anything what so ever with him. Cass was out of bounds and he'd known that.

But then Dean had been horny and falling hard for the man by the second. It really wasn't all that surprising that he'd allowed his desire to rule his head. Because if there was one thing universally acknowledged about Dean Winchester, it was that he was an idiot. Groaning he dropped his head into his hands. He'd finally found someone who's company he enjoyed, who didn't just get him hard but who he actually wanted to spend time with and he'd flushed it away in a stupid drunken moment.  _Typical_.

Taking a deep breath, Dean got to his feet, shrugging into his jacket he lifted the keys off the side. His heart clenching at the feel of the cold metal against his palm. When had his life gone wrong?

 

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

Castiel stared out of the bus window, watching the world race by. His mind a whirlwind of confusion and anxiety. What had happened with Dean had thrown him of balance. When he'd woken up that morning he'd thought it had been a dream. Which was embarrassing enough. But seen reality set in and he realised it had actually happened. He'd actually kiss another man. Allowed another man to touch him. - And he'd enjoyed it.

That was the most startling, unsettling and somewhat upsetting part. He'd actually felt pleasure at Dean's touch. How could that be possible? He wasn't like that.

There was also guilt rolling around with his confusion. What if Dean thought it had meant something? What if he wanted it to? Castiel found he didn't want to lose his only friend, having never really had one before. But maybe they weren't friends. Maybe it had been Dean's intention all alone to take advantage of him. After all, he'd been saying things. Looking at him in that way. Maybe it had been Dean's plan to get him away from the safety of his life, get him drunk and then force his attentions on him. Yes. Castiel said to himself angrily. That was what had happened.

He knew though, that it wasn't true. But he needed to blame someone. He needed to hate someone. Because the reality was too much for him to handle at present.

Pulling out his mobile he rolled off a message to his brother. Sighing warily as he put the gadget back in the pocket of his trench coat. His head dropping once again to the window. He closed his eyes and relaxed. His mind though was not satisfied and conjured images of hazel green eyes, a firm solid mouth that spoke with a raspy rumble that vibrated through him, and a strong rough yet gently had that made his skin blaze and freeze all at the same instant. It would be hard to tell if the moan that escaped Castiel's lips was one of pleasure or pain.

 

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

Sam stood outside Becky's apartment block looked up at the door nervously. He was more than a little sure that she wouldn't want to see him, but he'd dropped his mobile and Becky's was the only place he hadn't looked. All he had to do was knock on the door, asked if she'd seen it then leave. No harm, no foul.

Taking a breath Sam pressed the buzzer and waiting. The voice that came through was so distorted that he thought for a second he'd pressed the wrong one.

"Hello?"

"Huh…" he cleared his throat. "B-Becky? It's Sam."

There was silence.

"I - Huh…I was wondering. Have you seen my mobile?" he waited.

The door popped. Sam pushed it open and strolled through, heading up the stairs. He raised his hand to knock on the door only to have it swing open before the knuckles connect.

"Hey." Sam smiled at the blonde.

She thrust the small plastic at him. "Here. I'm afraid…." she bit her lip. "You're girlfriend called. I answered it. Sorry. I think she might have gotten the wrong idea."

Sam stared at her as the words rushed out of her mouth. It took a little too long for them to settle into his head. "Girlfriend? - Sarah?"

Becky shrugged, thrusting the phone at him again. "I guess."

"She's not…" Sam paused. He couldn't deny that he and Sarah were seeing each other, but they weren't 'together'. At least he didn't think so. "I…thanks." he sighed, taking the phone from her. Their fingers brushing.

Becky moved to close the door. "Bye."

"How are you this morning?" Sam asked quickly, trying to stop her.

Becky frowned at him. "I'm fine."

Her favourite word. Sam thought humourlessly.

"That's good." he smiled.

Becky gave him a wary sigh, her head resting against the door. Tears were burning in the back of her eyes. "Please, just leave me alone."

"I….I just…."

Becky shook her head. "Just go. I can't…." she closed the door on him without another word.

Inside she fell back against the door, tears slipping down her cheeks. It was so much easier when he was a fantasy. The dream hadn't hurt. She'd spent years wishing that Sam Winchester would waltz into her life and sweep her off her feet. But now that he was there, wanting to spend time with her, she couldn't quite handle it. She knew why. It was because it wasn't real. It was guilt, he felt sorry for her. As he had before. She spent years putting that night out of her head. Pretending that it hadn't happened the way it had. But with Sam haunting her every movement, she couldn't help but face it head on and it hurt. Badly.

Pushing herself off the door, Becky strolled over to her desk, yanking open the drawer. Staring down at the notebooks and pads. Her heart pounded in her chest as she reached for them. It was time to move on.

Sam walked back to the Impala feeling like a monster without even knowing why. All he wanted to do was talk to Becky. Get to know her. Find out what he'd done to make her hate him like that. But with each attempt he just managed to make things worse. Sighing, he slid behind the wheel, casting a final look up at the building before driving away. No nearer to knowing why he cared so much.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Balthazar stood at the depot watching as bus after bus rolled in; worry biting eating away at his insides. Castiel had text him an hour again asking if he could pick him up. He knew where Castiel had gone, Gabriel had delighted in the fact that his plan had worked, but Balthazar wasn't convinced that throwing his closet-case brother at some random guy was such a brilliant idea. Especially having met said guy. And now here he was having to pick his brother up from the bus station. Why? Why hadn't he driven back? Pacing Balthazar clenched his fists. If that guy had done something to Castiel he'd soon wish he'd never been born. Finally the bus from Kansas rolled into view and Balthazar rushed towards it. Stretching his neck to located his brother. When Castiel appeared he looked possibly the worst Balthazar had ever seen him, and that included the three month silent moping after his divorce.

"Castiel?"

The dark haired man walked slowly towards him, nodded a thank you and headed for the car park.

"Castiel? - Are you alright?"

"Fine." his brother said, though his tone said he clearly was not fine.

The got to the silver rental car and Castiel climbed into the passenger seat. Balthazar watching him all the while. The set off away from the depot in a strained uncomfortable silence, until Balthazar couldn't take it any more.

"What happened?" he asked harshly.

"Nothing." Castiel sighed, his head falling against the window.

"Don't give me that shit. What did he do?"

Castiel flinched at the question. "Nothing." he murmured.

"Don't make me pull this car over Castiel. - Clearly something's happened."

"Can we just….drive." the man's voice tightening.

Balthazar knew his brother long enough to know when he was really upset, and after everything he was still going through with his ex wife, Balthazar knew whatever had happened was adding to the weight on his shoulders. He turned his attention to the road and fell silent. If Castiel didn't want to talk about it, then maybe he should respect that. - But then, they'd respected his personal space after the divorce and he curled in on himself for three months.

"So…." Balthazar broached. "….where's the jeep?"

"I left it with Dean." he grumbled roughly, his face turned away from his brother's view.

"Really?" Balthazar head snapped round with wide eyes. "You left your precious car with a complete stranger?"

"He's not…..He needs a way to get home."

The blond Novak brother stared in shock. Castiel never ever let anyone drive his jeep, let alone lend it to someone. This was serious.

The car jerked as Balthazar pulled over to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" Castiel ask, frowning at him.

"What happened….I know you don't want to tell me but tough shit. Something is clearly going on here Castiel. You never… _never_ …let that car out of your sight, so why have you lent it to a complete stranger." he demanded.

Castiel heaved a wary sigh. "Bel, please. I just want to go home." and shower away the dirt.

"Castiel, I'm just trying…." he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I don't want you to get hurt Castiel."

"Why would I get hurt. Dean's just my friend. Nothing more. We're just friends. Friends lend friends car don't they. It's what friends do." Castiel said in a rambling rush of words. "Stop looking at me like that. I need to go home."

Balthazar stared at his brother, he hadn't missed the way he'd overly used the term friend. He was now convinced more than ever that something had happened. And clearly Castiel was having a freak out about it. Swallowing hard, he met his brother brilliant blue gaze. "Castiel….it's alright you know."

Castiel's dark brows drew together cautiously. "What is?"

"To…you know…" Balthazar swallowed hard again. "….have a friend."

There was so much meaning in that word. Both men knowing what it was. The air in the car crackled with it. Suddenly the car door opened and Castiel climbed out.

"Castiel! Castiel! Where are you going!"

"Home!" the dark haired man yelled, matching off door the highway.

Balthazar leapt out after him. "Come Cass, you can't walk all the way back. - Cass!"

"Don't call me that!" he yelled back furiously.

"Sorry…" he knew he hadn't having his name shortened. Always had. He's used to say, 'If mom and dad wanted me called Cass, they'd have named me it.' somehow that rule hadn't applied to Amelia calling him Jimmy though. "…Just get in the car, Castiel. I'll take you home. - And I won't say another word about…"

Castiel glared at him from a distance.

"….just get in." Balthazar sighed.

After the worlds longest minute, Castiel made his way back to the car, climbed back in and closed the door. He sat with a straight back, staring out the windscreen, his jaw clenched tightly. Balthazar would have laughed if the tension in him wasn't almost painful. He made a decision in that second, he was going to batter his big brother for putting heir brother in this situation. Because clearly when it came to Castiel, ignorance really was bliss.

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

Sam sat at his desk, staring at his computer screen. He was meant to be working but somehow he couldn't quiet concentrate. Becky was still on his mind. He was trying as hard as he could to figure out what had happened between them and why he even cared. He tried to tell himself it was just that he was curious, that he wanted to know what he'd done to upset her, so he could at least apologised for it.

He was rolling his pen between his fingers when Sarah marched into his office with a face like a hurricane. Looking up he groaned, he really didn't need this. "Morning Sarah." he sighed warily.

"Morning?…So, how was your night?" she dropped down into the chair across from him, fixing him with a stare. "My was rather dull, sat in a restaurant all alone."

"Shit." Sam flinched, he'd forgotten they were meant to met. "Sorry, I was…"

" _Detained_. Yes, I worked that out this morning when a rather polite young lady answered your phone."

"Sarah it's no…"

"Who is she?" the brunette asked calmly.

Sam slouched back into his chair. "One of the company sectary, Becky. - And nothing happened. I took her home after she had an accident."

"And stayed the night." Sarah accused harshly.

Sam was too tired to fight, or apologise. And it wasn't as if he owed her an explanation. "Sarah, I've got work to do."

The young woman glared at him across the table. "Fine. I hope you and your sectary will be happy." she leapt to her feet and marched to the door, yanking it open and almost colliding with Ruby. Sarah narrowed her eyes at the blonde, looking her up and down, huffed and marched away.

Sam sighed and ran his hand through his over long hair. That could have gone better but then why should it have.

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

Castiel staggered into his small dingy flat with a groan. He was glad to be home but at the same time it felt….different. He felt different. Shrugging out of his trench-coat and jacket, he headed straight for the bathroom. His head was pounding. Pulling open the medicine cabinet, he took out the small bottle of painkillers, throwing back three. With the door close, he stared into its mirrored surface. His own face looking back at him, only it looked like a stranger, someone he didn't recognize.

As his gaze travelled over his features he caught sight of the dark bruise beneath the collar of his shirt. His hand trembling as he brushed against it. A shiver running through him at the memory of Dean's mouth.

Turning sharply, Castiel rushed to the shower, turning it on and stood waiting for the hot water to fill the room with steam. He gasped as he stepped under the spray, the heat burning his skin. But he didn't care, he just wanted to feel clean. The problem was the hard he scrubbed at his flesh, the harder he tried not to think about what had happened, the harder it was not to.

His mind was filled with Dean. Not just their drunk encounter, but their conversation in the park. The way Dean's body had felt as he'd tackled him to the ground while saving his life. And before he even knew what he was doing, his forehead was pressed to the tiles of his shower, the blazing waters pelting his back and his hand gripped tightly around himself carrying him faster and faster into the white light.

When it was over, Castiel slide to the floor of his shower and buried his face in his knees, tears rolling from his cheeks. This wasn't him and yet it felt scarily right.

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

"Hey Samquatch."

Sam looked up from the paper work he'd spent an hour just staring at with a groan. "What do you want?" he said warily.

Gabriel strolled in to the room with a cheery grin, dropping down into the large blue chair Sarah had vacated three hours ago. "Just came to ask how our girl is…."

"Our girl?"

"….I tried calling her, but she won't answer."

Sam's gaze shot to meet the shorter man's. Worry instantly taking root in his chest. Was Becky alright? What if she'd passed out because of the head injury.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked, leaning forward with concern.

"Nothing. I'm sure she's….fine."

"Then way do you look so worried?"

Sam reached for the phone and handed it to Gabriel. "Try again."

Gabriel got to his feet, perching on the edge of the desk as he dialled. "Why don't you just do it?"

"Because…" he fell silent and waited.

After a few minutes there was no answer and both men looked at each other. Sam got up and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. He didn't say a word as he rushed to the door, Gabriel at his heels.

**~DESTIEL/BECAM~**

Dean strolled out of the hospital on rather unsteady legs. He hadn't expected it to be so hard. But he really should have. Lisa was the only woman he'd ever actually loved. Despite all the lies. Though at that moment, Dean couldn't find an ounce of love in him for her. He was just too angry and confused. - And in utter shock.

 _Mine. Their mine? How could she not have told me?_ Dean had stood there as Lisa mom had delivered the shocking news and felt his entire world crash down around him. He didn't know what he was meant to do. Well, that wasn't true; he knew exactly what he was meant to do. He was meant to step up and be a man. Do what men did and look after their families. But how could he?


	16. Chapter 16

The door rattled under the weight of Sam's knocks. All the way to the office he'd been panicking, a bad feeling clawing at his gut. Gabriel had been constantly trying to get Becky on the phone but with no luck. His amber eyes matching Sam in their intensity of fear. They'd been standing at her door, banging for at least ten minutes with no answer. Gabriel had suggested she'd gone out, but Sam was sure he could hear the telly on. Sam's worry reached its height and without a thought for the trouble he was going to be in if he was wrong, he forced his way into the apartment, Gabriel reluctantly behind him.

The moment they entered the room, they were glad they had. Becky lay unconscious on the couch, the TV rambling on. Sam rushed to her side, lifting her head, brushing her dirty blonde locks out of her eyes.

"Ambulance." he ordered, but it was unnecessary, Gabriel already at his phone to his ear.

Sam felt his heart crashing painfully against his ribs. He knew she shouldn't have left her alone. He knew she wasn't fine. Guilt clawed at his gut as he brushed at her hair.

"There in their way." Gabriel said, coming up beside Sam, his hand resting comfortingly on the other man's shoulder.

Sam didn't reply; his gaze locked on the young woman, worrying at his lower lips.

Ten minutes later the paramedics rushing into the flat, moving Sam out of the way to get to Becky.

"What's her name?"

"Becky….Ro…Rosen." Sam stuttered nervously, bad memories invading his mind.

"Becky? Becky?" the paramedic repeated, trying to get a response.

"How long as she been out?"

"We…" Sam swallowed.

Gabriel jumped in. "We got here about ten minutes ago. She was out. We had to force our way in. Though we've been trying to call her for at least half an hour…." despite his calm tone, it was obvious that Gabriel was as worried about the girl as Sam was.

"What happened to her head?" the man asked, waving a light in her eyes.

"She hit it on a table yesterday afternoon. The hospital sent her home saying she was fine." Sam's voice held a hard edge, furious at the hospital for being so careless.

"Okay. Well let's get her out of here." the man exchanged words with his colleague, who was preparing the trolley.

The two men followed the paramedics out of the flat to the ambulance. Sam staying as close as the professionals would allow him. When they got to the large white van and Becky was pushed into the back. As the driver stepped down, Sam went to step in, the paramedic about to say that he should follow.

"I'm her boyfriend." Sam said without much hesitation.

The man looked at him closely, as if trying to discern when what he was saying was the truth. Finally he nodded and stepped forwards to close the door.

"I'll meet you at the hospital." Gabriel called.

Sam just nodded as he dropped down onto the small seat, his gaze never leaving Becky.

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

Sam was sat by the hospital bed, his head in his hands. Becky was plugged into a dozen machines. The doctor's had told him that she'd some kind of aneurism, leaving her unconscious within seconds. They'd said it had been lucky that he'd arrived when he had, she would probably have died if she'd been left much longer.

The news hadn't made Sam feel any better, and the way that everyone was treating him at the hospital, the poor fearful boyfriend, didn't make it any better. He'd said it because he'd wanted to stay with Becky, wanted to be at her side, he hadn't really thought it through. The doctors were asking questions about insurance and next of kin and he had no answers to. He was able to bluff his way out of it, by blaming the shock, but they'd be wanting answers soon. He given them his details for moment, but he knew they'd been need Becky's information.

He'd already partly decided that his only option was to either get the information from the company or her place.

"How is she?" the now familiar voice of Gabriel asked, walking into the double room.

Sam looked up warily and shrugged. "Doctor's said he's not critical, but they'll have to keep an eye on her."

Gabriel stood at the end of the bed, flicking though her notes, humming.

"You reading those?" Sam frowned.

"Of course."

"You understanding them?"

"Not really." Gabriel smiled, but it wasn't as bright or mischievous as usual.

Sam stared at the man, realizing that he actually did care. Gabriel walked around the room, his eyes avoiding the bed.

"You don't have to stay." Sam said warmly.

Gabriel glared at him defiantly, dragging a chair up to the bed.

The pair sat in silence by Becky's bedside, just watching the line on the heart monitor jump. Finally Sam got to his feet, looking down at the girl. He needed to do something. Anything. A walk, a run. Go get coffee for every nurse on the floor.

"Where you going?" Gabriel frowned up at him.

"I…I've got to get some stuff. Information and….maybe a change of clothes….and…." he looked at Becky nervously.

"Go." Gabriel said firmly. "I'll stay with her until you get back."

The giant man looked down at his non-friend and felt a surge of gratitude. "I won't be long." he said, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

Sam got a cab back to Becky's apartment and made himself inside. He'd had to jimmy the lock, a remnant of his misspent youth, or more precisely Dean's misspent youth. He walked into the room feeling like an intruder. He knew Becky wouldn't be happy to know he was in her personal space, but the hospital needed the information and she would need a change of clothes for when she woke up. And hell, she couldn't hate him any more than she did.

He stood by the door just looking around, taking in the layout of the flat. He'd only been there twenty-four hours ago, but it already felt so different. Taking a breath, Sam headed towards the small desk by the window, where Becky had been sitting writing the night before. He figured that was where she kept her important documents.

He felt terrible, rummaging though her papers, smiling at photo's he found there. He found some he knew must have been taken during her collage days, as her hair was dyed black in them. He took a few moments to look through them, before putting them aside to continue his search. After going through the drawer thoroughly, he sighed. What he needed was in there. It was all making notebooks filled with writing. He's scanned it, and felt a little embarrassed to see what Becky wrote. Pushing them back into the drawer, he closed it and got up, looking around the room. There was nowhere else they could be, at least not in this room.

His gaze settled on the door and his heart jumped. Her bedroom. It was the only place the information could be. Taking a breath, he walked slowly towards the doors and pushed it aside. The room was utterly girly. Pink and floral and Sam though it suited Becky perfectly. He walked inside feeling increasingly uncomfortable. His eyes scanning the room. The dresser caught his attention and his mind pointed out, unnecessarily, that it was where his underwear was kept. Forcing his head around, her made his way to the closet. If Becky was anything like most people, she'd keep her stuff on the top shelve.

Uneasily, he opened the door and looked up at the boxes. Too large ones. Reaching up, he lifted them down and carried them to the unmade bed. He lifted the lid of the first box and found a couple of note books and papers. Pulling them out he just flicked through the first one, to find it was filled with more writing. He flicked through a few of the pages, just to be sure; there was nothing of use in them, like a phone number for Becky's parents.

He was just about to close the thing and move onto the next book when something caught his eyes. His Sam. Pausing he looked harder and found that he was staring down at a diary. His stomach collapsed in on itself. He held Becky's diary and he featured. His mind pointed out that this might give him what he wanted. Answers.

Of course that good like angel on his shoulder, scolded him for even considering reading it. A girl's diary was private and personal and he should just close it now and put it away. - Problem was, the devil always won.

 


	17. Chapter 17

_2003, Stanford University_

_October_

Becky groaned and kicked the wheels. It was just typical of her life at that moment. Folding her arms she dropped back against the hood of her small second hand mini and hung her head. What had she done to deserve this?

Between her parent insisting that she return home to help them deal with her sisters  _'problem'_ and her falling grades despite working harder than she'd ever done, she was having to watch the daily parade of happiness that was Sam Winchester and Jessica Moore. She hadn't known what had possessed her to even take that damn class in the first place. One little meeting at a party, a meeting that the guy seemed to have utterly forgotten about even though he'd practically broken her face, didn't mean she'd had to turn her entire world upside down.

She knew she was being obsessive, and not in a good way. She couldn't help it though. There had been something about Sam that had touched her in a way that no one else had. It was like she'd known deep down that they'd been meant to meet that night. Only sadly, no one had told Sam.

She considered seeing the school counselor, because lord knows stalking a fellow student was most defiantly councilor territory. And it was most defiantly stalking and she was most defiantly ashamed of herself, but she just couldn't seem to stop.

Maybe that's why her car had broken down on the way to that party in town. It was her punishment. It was the universes way of keeping her away from Sam, before she made an utter fool of herself. Just because there was a rumor circulating the campus that thing had gone off the rails between the two lovebirds, didn't mean she had a chance in hell of being his rebound stop. And did she really want to be that. Rebound relationships never worked out. They always ended up like a car wreck.

Sigh her wrapped her arms tighter around herself and sighed miserably, then shivers as something cold and wet slid down the back of her neck. Then another. Then another. Becky groaned and looked skywards.  _Rain_. "Of course it would start to rain. Thank you very much Master of the Universe." Tears sprung into her eyes and she sniffled them back. Looking up and down the road she gave a wary sigh and pushed herself off the boot of her Mini. She'd have to start walking unless she wanted to get caught in the downpour.

Locking the car, though she didn't really care whether it got stolen or not. I was a waist of time and money anyway; she pulled her jacket tight around her, heaved her bag up high on her shoulder and headed back towards the campus. The rain began to come down in buckets, drenching her in minutes. It was just her night. Week. Month and year. - It was her life.

Her heart leapt into her throat at the sound of a car slowing down behind her. Great, so not only was she drenched to the skin, miserably in love with a guy at thousand and one times out of her league and failing most of her classes, she was also about to be murdered - or worse. - By some psycho on the side of the road. The universe wasn't done with the punishment it seemed.

"Huh, hello?"

Becky froze. She knew what voice anywhere. Oh, thank you so much. She thought sarcastically to the universe.

"H…" hiccup. "…Hello…"

Becky took a breath and turned slowly to see a yellow car slowing down next to her. Sam Winchesters head hanging out the window. One look told her that he'd been drinking, probably at the party she hadn't gotten to. Her heart pounded at the sight of him. He looked perfect, even with the heavy rain causing his long hair to cling to his face.

"Hi." she whispered.

"You need a life?" Sam asked. Then hiccupped again.

"Huh…It's fi…." she flinched as the sound of thunder crashed overhead, silencing her mid answer. "Thanks." she said quickly, rushing to the door.

Sam shifted over, allowing her room to climb in beside him. The moment the door close, the cab carried on. Sam looked over at her with a wobbly but warm smile. His eyes scanning her from top to toe and making her shiver. Her heart raced at the look in his eyes. A look she never thought to see aimed at her. She knew it was the drink, which he'd clearly had a lot of. It was practically seeping out of his pours. And it most probably was that whole rebound thing.

The rumors about his so-called break up with Jessica varied from her cheating on him with his best friend to him cheating on her with his best friend. There'd even been something about a threesome gone wrong and the best one she'd heard, Sam had decided to become a priest and move to Rome, where the hell that one had come from she had no idea. Sam didn't have a priestly bone in his exceedingly tall and sexy body.

He was still staring at her in that drunkenly hungry way that would have any girl of sense hot and ready to go in second. She swallowed as her leaned forward slightly, looking into her eyes.

"Do I know you?" he said a little shakily.

"Huh…" she swallowed again, her heart pounding in her throat and her blood racing around her body. He smelt wonderful beneath the alcohol. "…We…have Art History together…" she smiled. "…and you huh….smacked me in the face with a door a few months ago." she rambled nervously.

Sam looked at her intensely. "Oh? - Did I apologize?"

"Yeah, of course. You were a real gentleman about it." she flushed as he slid closer to her when the cab took a corner.

"Did I take you for coffee to make it up to you?"

Becky shook her head sadly. She would have loved that. Maybe if he had, she would have been his girlfriend and not Jessica.

"How terrible of me." he shook his head a little too much. "What to make up for it now?" he said in a low husky voice that went right though her.

Becky sat with her mouth hanging open. Was this really happening? Was she really in the back of a cab with Sam Winchester coming on to her? She knew she should say no. It wasn't right. He was on the rebound from his break up with Jessica. But a part of her mind somehow knew this was probably her only chance. And maybe it would be more than just a rebound thing.

She hadn't even realised she'd nodded until he was grinning adorably at her, shifting even closer to her, his gaze burning into her, his fingers playing with the damp ends of her hair.

They arrived at Sam place soon after the come-on. Sam took her hand to help her out of the cab, leading her up to the door. Becky's heart was pounding impossibly. She was surprised it hadn't already given out on her. Sam place was small and tidy. There were small hint that a girl had spent a lot of time there, but Becky ignored that. She didn't want to think about Jessica. It wasn't like she was actually cheating, and well she couldn't really be breaking the girl code as her and Jessica didn't know each other.

"Want a beer?" Sam offered from the small kitchenette.

"I thought you said coffee." Becky laughed nervously.

"Oh, right. Coffee." Sam grinned. He pulled open a cupboard and frown. "Damn….no coffee."

Becky smirked a little. "Its fine." she sighed.

Sam turned to look at her, the pair's gaze locked for a long moment before they both burst into laughter. It felt so easy laughing with Sam, so natural. When he stalked towards her, still chuckling her nerves seemed to evaporate. She looked up at the incredibly tall guy towering over her and smiled softly. She took a deep breath as he lowered his mouth to hers, his fingers brushing her dark hair behind her ear. The kiss was everything she could have dreamt, except for the taste of alcohol that lingered on his tongue.

Sam's hands were all over her, tugging gently at her damp jacket and tee. Her heart thundering behind her rips as she pulled at his shirt. She stumbled back, hitting the back of her legs on the kitchen table. Sam's hands gripped her waist and lifted her up against him. She wrapped her short legs around his waist on instinct. Her fingers combing though his lush soft long hair as their kiss deepened hungrily.

Sam stumbled backwards, moving away from the kitchenette, into the lounge, lowing him down onto the couch. His hips grinding into Becky making her moan and pant as sparks of delicious desire short up from her core. Her legs tightening around him. Her tee was gone before she even realised, revealing her black lace bra beneath. Sam's mouth slid from hers, down her neck to her mouth at the black fabric. Goosebumps sprung to life on her flesh. She could feel the warmth pooling between her legs and her arched up into him.

Sam's hand slid over her other breath, squeezing the small mound gently, rubbing his thumb over the nipple. The strap above the breast he was mouthing fell and Sam took advantage of the situation, using his chin to push the fabric out of the way, allowing him to take the hardened nipple into him mouth, sucking strongly on it till Becky could barely breath for the moans rippling from her throat. Her hips grinding hard against the growing bulge in Sam pants. Her head rolling back against the arm of the couch.

He pressed down against her as he moved his mouth to her other breast, giving it the same attention. Becky's hand were clawing at Sam's naked shoulders, her nails leaving small crescent shaped in the muscles tanned flesh. Soon the tall Winchester abandoned the hardened bud, pressing open mouthed kissed up her chest to her neck where he nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin beneath her ear.

Becky lay there, her eyes closed, savouring the sensations Sam was bring to life within her. She was so happy her first time would be with the man she'd spent the past six month dreaming about. It was all so perfect. She whimpered as his teeth scrabbled at her throat, the sucking sensation sending a fresh wave of heat through her core, her legs tightening around him.

When the sucking stopped, she waiting for him to move up to her mouth, she so wanted to taste him again. She waiting, and waiting. There was nothing. No movement, not noise. No kisses or sucking, just warm breath against the damp flesh. She frowned, her stomach dropping painfully. When the soft rumbling snore reached her ears she bite her lip, tears spring into her eyes. He'd fallen asleep on top of her, during their…tryst.

She hated the universe. Giving her, her dreams only to rip them away so devastatingly. Was she really such a bad person to warrant this? She didn't move. She didn't care if Sam heard or felt her sobbing; she was in too much pain to care. The tears slid down her face and into Sam's soft light brown hair. Her body shook.

After what felt like hours of crying she turned her head and stared down at the sleeping form of Sam Winchester. It wasn't his fault. He was drunk. She should have know this was going to end badly. It was her life after all. One endless stream of badness. She just wanted meant to be happy.

Gently she untangled herself from beneath Sam, which wasn't easy at all. It was like lying beneath a fallen tree. But her desperation to get away was enough to have her free in a few seconds. Sam curled up on the sofa, stretching out. Becky gasped for air as she watched him; he didn't so much as twitch at her abandonment. Staggering around the small apartment Becky gathered her tee and her jacket, putting them on quickly, her whole body trembling as it came down from the high.

She strolled to the door on unsteady leg. Pausing on the threshold she looked back at the sleeping man. As much as she wanted to blame him, hate him, the only feeling that filled her was an increased feeling of love. She didn't think she could ever stop loving Sam Winchester. Her stomach dropped as she head him murmured a name, a name that wasn't hers.

That was it. She putting herself through this any more. He loved someone else; he would never look at her the way he looked at Jessica. Swallowing hard, tears slipping down her cheeks, she pulled the door closed behind her softly. She sobbed all the way out of his building, her vision blurring.

Jessica was a lucky girl and Becky hoped Sam got the happiness he deserved. At least one of them would.

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

Sam stared down at the diary page, his mouth hanging open, tears pooling in his eyes. The entry so heartbreaking. Had he really done that? No wonder she hated him. Except she didn't hate him. She should, but as he flicked through the following entries, he saw that she didn't. Not even a little. Her love was pure and unconditional. He couldn't remember that night, not even a little and it made him feel impossibly guilty.

He read how she'd left Stanford because she just couldn't handle seeing him with Jessica. How she'd changed school and tried to forget about him but never could. His name would appear more than it should. If it wasn't for the purity of what was written, it would be creepy.

He'd gotten back with Jessica a few days after that night, though they hadn't been happy together for long. Less than a month later Jesse was dead, he'd been so devastated that he'd put their relationship on a pedestal, forgetting all the bad thing that had happened. He'd ignored the strangeness of her being in Brody's car, that the pair had been weird for weeks before the accident. He'd ignored that he'd known then what was going on. That he was preparing to break things off for good.

He hadn't told Dean any of it. Hadn't told anyone. As he stared down at the open book, he wished he'd remembered that night the day after. He wished he hadn't fallen asleep in the first place. Something told him that if he hadn't, if he'd woken up with Becky the next morning, he would never have taken Jessica back. Then maybe she and Brody wouldn't have been sneaking around, they wouldn't have been in that crash and Jessica wouldn't have died.

If only he had chosen Becky in the first place.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Castiel sat at his desk staring down at the pile of paper work two days absent had left. The large office looked like a bomb had gone off it in. According to one of the other accountants the workman hadn't returned to clean up the mess Dean had made. Well, that wasn't fair. Dean hadn't been the cause for the falling air-conditioning unit.

Castiel groaned and shook his head, trying to dislodge the man from his mind, knowing it was impossible. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about the taller hazel eyed man in the three days he'd been back in Chicago. The only time he wasn't thinking about him was when he was talking to Claire on the phone, her mother once against refusing to let the teenager see her father. In fact Amelia wasn't even pretending anymore. She'd blatantly told him to stay away. For a moment Castiel had thought that maybe she'd known what had happened in Kansas, but that was impossible. He hadn't told anyone, though he suspected, well more than suspected, that Balthazar knew. He hadn't said anything, despite appearances Balthazar was relatively discreet. Well, in comparison to Gabriel.

Castiel stared aimlessly at the papers, not really seeing the numbers. His gaze flickered over to the disaster area and his felt something in his stomach tighten and his palms became moist as bad thoughts forced their way through his head. Taking a deep breath he got up from his seat, feeling the room spin slightly and grabbed his coat. He didn't tell anyone where he was going, he simple marched out of the office.

He'd called Balthazar on his way to the life and arranged to meet him for lunch, then he'd called Gabriel not so much to invite him, he just wanted to check in with him, after all he hadn't see his older brother since his return, which part of him honestly welcome, though he would not have wished for the cause. Balthazar had told him about what had happened to Becky Rosen. At first Castiel hadn't known who that even was, then he remembered the poor woman Gabriel had been harassing before he'd left. He wasn't all that surprised at Gabriel's concern, he was actually a very caring and compassionate individual, he just got a little….carried away when it came to wanted people to be happy. Castiel had said on more than one occasion that he should think about trying to make himself happy for once, rather than sticking him beak into other people's lives. Gabriel, being Gabriel had scoffed, said something like making others happy, made him happy and then went off to irritating some poor defenseless person.

Castiel arrived at Singer's Bar and Grill before Balthazar. He'd wanted to go somewhere else, but his slightly younger brother had insisted. He refused to go inside, his stomach churning at the thought that Dean may be there. But was ridiculous, Dean hadn't returned or at least he assumed he hadn't as he was still without his Jeep. So he hung around outside the building, playing with his phone. He'd called Claire that morning on her way to school and it had been an upsetting and awkward conversations. Neither having any idea why exactly Amelia was being overly difficult. He considered calling her again, but pushed it aside deciding he didn't want to upset her any more.

Finally his brother arrived and they headed inside, ordered drinks and a meal and sat down at one of the tables. They talked casually for a while, Balthazar informing Castiel that he'd decided to return to Chicago. Apparently London had gotten boring, though Castiel suspected that the way he was looking at the blonde behind the bar had more to do with it. Then Castiel told his brother about what was happening with Amelia and Balthazar had suggested that he filing for full custody of Claire.

"The only reason Amelia has her is because you didn't fight." Balthazar pointed out.

"Claire needs to be with her mother." Castiel insisted over his lunch.

"Right, the mother who won't let you see her, even though Claire is desperate to." Balthazar asked lifting his brow. "I hate to agree with Gabriel on anything Castiel, but in this I have to….Amelia's being a bitch."

Castiel had stared down at the plate, poking at the food with his fork. "I can't take Claire, Bel…I'm living in a small, crappy apartment that's barely big enough for me. It's hard enough when she stay's over."

"Then find something better. Bigger."

Castiel scoffed. "Easier said than done. It's not like I have a secret fortune hiding away somewhere."

Bel rolled his eyes. "I'll help you….and no!" he snapped as Castiel opened his mouth to protest. "It's not charity. It's family. It's what we're meant to do. - And if it makes you happy again, I'll buy you an entire complex."

Castiel looked over at his brother with warm, loving and exceedingly grateful eyes. "I don't think that would be necessary." he laughed a little.

"So?" Bel pressed, taking a swig of his beer. "We're going to get you a new place and your daughter back?"

Castiel hadn't replied, to torn. Amelia was Claire's mother. She loved her and Claire needed her mom. Sure it wasn't fair for his ex-wife to be keeping them apart, to be trying to wring every last cent out of him on a daily basis. But it wouldn't be fair of him to take away her daughter.

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

Dean pulled into Sandover's car park. He was still reeling from the past few days, his mind filled with more than it was made for. But as much as he was struggling with everything that had suddenly changed in his life, he couldn't ignore the excitement that flooded his body as he parked up, stepping out of the borrowed Jeep and looked up at the building.

His heart clenched tight in his chest as he took the first few steps towards the offices. What had happened between him and Cass had seriously freaked the guy out and Dean knew in all likelihood that the accountant would never speak to him again. And as much as Dean would like to say that was alright with him. It wasn't. Not because he wanted to repeat their tryst, but because Cass was the kind of guy Dean could actually be friends with. He got him in a way no one else seemed to, not even Sam. And right now he needed a friend more than ever. He hoped that with a bit of groveling, and promises never to let it happen again, he'd even sign a contract if he had to, they could at least be friends.

Pushing open the door, he smiled at the security guard and headed for the lift. It was best to get this over with straight away, hopefully Cass would agree to lunch, they could talk; Dean could grovel and give him back his keys.

The wait for the elevator was torture, physically painful. Finally after what felt like eternity, the doors opened and Dean barged his way past the few exiting souls. He pressed the button more times than necessary, and tapped his foot impatiently as the doors closed. It was another eternity before the elevator binged. He stepped out onto the floor and took a deep breath to calm the storm in his chest. Swallowing hard he headed towards the cubical he knew was Cass's, his gaze nervously taking in the mess that hadn't been cleaned up. He glanced up at the gaping hole in the ceiling where the AC had been. His heart skipped as he remembered Cass knocking him to the ground to save his life.

He turned the corner to the cubical, his heart racing and felt his stomach drop at the empty seat. He frowned wondering where he was.

"He's gone to lunch." Someone said behind him.

Dean turned to see the large bald African-American, his voice unnaturally deep.

"Oh. Of course." Dean nodded. "Thanks." he looked back at the empty chair with a sigh. Turning on his heels he headed back to the elevator before stopping and looking back, his mind turning over whether he should leave the man a note. Walking back to the desk, he searched for a piece of paper and a pen, sitting in Cass's chair, the act alone sending shivers through his gut, he left him a short note.

**Cass, Thanks for the Jeep. I don't want to leave the keys on your desk, so you can collect them from me when your ready.**

**Dean.**

He sighed, lowering the pen before picking it up again.

**Oh, and just wanted to say I really sorry about what happened. I hope we can still be friends. I utterly promise it won't happen ever again.**

Folding the paper, Dean scribbled Castiel on the cover and placed it in the middle of his desk, under a paper weight. Getting to his feet he headed for the Elevator. On the trip down to the pit, he pulled out his mobile with one hand, the other wrapped around Cass's keys. Single handed, Dean shot off a text to Sam letting him know he was back in town and would drop by the hospital when he'd taken care of something's.

Sam had called Dean two nights ago, telling him all about the comatose blonde, that he was watching over. Dean had question why it was down to Sam to play guardian angel, but Sam had snapped at him, not really giving him a straight answer. Dean wasn't an idiot and he knew there was something going on, he also knew that he'd get it out of Sam eventually. He hadn't told Sam about Ben and Emma, or about Cass. That was a conversation better left to a face to face meeting.

The doors opened to the pit and Dean sighed with a strange sense of relief. His boss Alistair was sat at his desk, bent over a newspaper. He turned at the elevator doors closed. "Back finally. Good." he got off his chair and marched towards him. "Now I can get the hell out of this shit hole."

Dean frowned. "Where's Larry?"

"Quit. Got himself a better job apparently. - So this is all yours now."

Alistair hated his job, well more precisely he loved his job, he hated the work. As the head maintenance guy, he was Dean's superior and loved to let him know it. Dean did all the hard work, Alistair got all the money. It was enough to drive someone to murder. Dean grumbled at the tall slim man marched arrogantly out of the room.

"Bastard." Dean grumbled dropping down on his couch. He'd lay money on Larry not having another job, just not being about to work for that dick any longer. His head dropped back onto the couch and he closed his eyes, sighing warily.

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

Castiel closed his phone as he stepped off the elevator. He'd called his lawyer Crowley to set up an appointment to talk about filing for full custody of Claire. Crowley had tried to get him to do it back when they'd first filed for divorce, but he'd believed, and kind of still did, that Claire would be better off with her mother. But Balthazar was right, Amelia was being unreasonable and it was upsetting Claire.

With the phone still in his hand he turned into his cubical and shrugged out of his trench-coat, hanging it on the coat rake before dropping down into his desk chair, putting the phone to the side. That was when he noticed the note on top of his papers. Frowning he tugged it from beneath the paper weight and opened it up. The moment he saw the name, his head skips and butterfly seemed to escape from whatever cage they were in to fly rough shot around his insides. His hands were shaking as he stared down at the short note. Dean was back. His heart jumped once more.

What honestly clawed at his consciousness was Dean's pleading apology, and that he hoped they could still remain friends. Castiel wondered if that was even possible. He liked Dean, that much he knew, despite what had happened, but the problem was that night outside the motel had affected him in ways he couldn't explain or understand.

Castiel sat there for a long while, just staring at the paper, reading and re-reading it. The longer he sat there, the fast her heart seemed to get, and the more irritable the butterflies got.

Finally it became so bad he found himself getting to his feet and heading towards the elevator. He told himself over and over that he just wanted to get his keys back, nothing more. It wasn't that he wanted to see Dean again, he didn't feel drawn to talk to him, looking into those hazel eyes or be tease and flirted with. He heart did not leap into his thought at the thought of possibly kissing him again. No, he wanted the key's to his baby and nothing more.


	19. Chapter 19

Dean was sat with his eyes closed; he wasn't asleep, just resting them. The sound of the elevator caught his attention, he sighed figuring it was Alastair, he'd probably forgotten something. He waited till he heard footsteps before cracking a single eye open and froze. Staring back at him was those bright blue eyes that made his life better. Dean swallowed at the thought. "Cass." he murmured, a flirtatious smile pulling across his lips. He didn't mean for it to happen, it just kinda did. The man had that effect on him.

Castiel stood utterly still, his arms hanging at his side. He stared down at Dean, his heart pounding out of control in his chest. He nodded and acknowledgement. They just stared at each other, lost in something neither of them could describe and frankly didn't want to, a description would break the spell.

Dean didn't know when he'd got up from the couch, or when he'd moved to stand a little too close to Cass, but when reality returned he was stood a breath away from the man. He saw his shift on his feet and his Adam's apple bob nervously.

"I…" he cleared his throat. "My keys?"

Dean felt his stomach dropped, he'd hoped Cass's appearance had meant something more than he wanted his damn car keys. He kicked himself of being so stupid, suck a girl. What was he even thinking? Cass wanted to be straight, and even if he wasn't what would he see in Dean, a guy who didn't know how to do long term, who'd abandoned his kids because he couldn't be a father either.

Dean shoved his hand into his jean pocked, dragging out the keys. His hand tightening around them for a long moment, not wanting to give them back, knowing when he did Cass would leave and he'd never see him again. But finally he stretched his hand out.

Castiel fingers brushed against his palm, causing both men to take an unsteady breath.

"T-thank you." Castiel swallowed hard, taking a deep intake of oxygen. "I…" he wasn't sure what he wanted to say, he couldn't think straight now he was stood so close to the man. His head feel like it was caught up in a tornado, spinning him around and around until he lost balance. He vaguely heard himself murmured goodbye, felt himself taking a step, then he was stopped. A hand closed around his wrist, pulling him back. Then there was that strange yet familiar feeling rushing though him, his lips tingling.

Dean kept telling himself he shouldn't be doing it. He told himself that he was making a bad mistake, a terrible mistake. But if he was going to lose his chance, lose his angel, then he was going to make one last screw-up and damn the consequences. He pressed his lips down on Cass's gently but firmly, sucking at their fullness. His fingers tightened around the man's wrist, while his other hand moved up to comb through the thick dark mane, tugging on the strands.

It surprised him when he felt lips parting beneath his but he didn't hold back, he took the chance he was given and barreled forwards, brushing his tongue alone Cass's, sweeping across the roof of his mouth, taking and giving all at ones. He dropped the man's wrist to grip hold of his belt, using it to pulled Cass closer. A groan rumbled from Cass and into Dean, sent blazing sparks of desire through both men.

Castiel didn't know what the hell he was doing. He should be pushed Dean away, he should not be leaning into him, moaning, desperate for more. But for days this was all he'd thought about. As wrong as it was, he wanted this. So when Dean pulled him closer, he went. When Dean's hand slid beneath his jacket to curl his fingers into the white shirt at the base of his spine, he sigh and pressed his hips forward, his own fingers combing into the short light brown hair.

Dean didn't know when they'd moved, he could remember his legs working, but they must have as Cass bumped into the creaky old desk. Dean was grateful his mind had taken over enough to provide then with solid ground, though he would of preferred the couch, but gift horse and all that. Deepening the kiss, drawing out every un-awakened ounce of Cass's inner self, Dean pressed his back against the desktop, and surprisingly, he went.

Dean wasn't sure, but he could almost swear he'd never wanted anything more desperately than he wanted Cass. And that alone terrified him, but thrilled him at the same moment. They pressed against each other, devouring every inch of the other's mouth. Dean moaned at the unique taste that was Cass. Hidden behind coffee and stake, there was something almost indescribable, but if he had to try he'd say fresh air, pure untainted fresh air and electricity. - Not that he knew what electricity tasted like but he'd swear that's what it was.

Cass's hands were all over him, and slowly he began to realize he was pushing at his shirt, forcing it off his shoulders. Dean pulled back, just a little ripping the shirt off and reaching for the hem of his tee, pulling it over his head and flinging it over his shoulder. He smirked arrogantly as Cass's eyes widened and raked over his toned chest and arms. He pressed forward again, capturing Cass's lips between his teeth, nipping them lightly as his hands tugged at the man's tie. It came away easily and he moved to the shirt. Taking his time, even though his was terrified Cass was going to come to his senses and freak.

He sucked on his full lips before moving to his neck, his fingers brushing bare skin as each button gave way. Then it happened. Fate shat all over the pair of them as Dean's phone began to ring in his back pocket.

"Ignore it." He murmured against Cass's lips, taking a kiss.

The phone kept ringing.

"It'll go to voicemail." he whispered, moving his mouth along Cass's jaw, his hands pushing the shirt aside to touch burning flesh beneath. But Cass was back in the real world. He pulled away.

"It might be important. Sam."

Dean didn't move, keeping his body as close to the other man's as possible. Reaching around he tugged the ringing phone out of his pocket cursing that it hadn't gone to voicemail and pressed the button.

"This had better be a case of life and death." Dean rasped angrily down the line.

"Dean? What's wrong with you…"

"What the fuck do you want?" Dean snapped.

Clearly Sam got the idea what he'd interrupted and stuttered. "Oh God, sorry….I - I…." he must have looked at his watch and groaned. "…Lunch?"

"Yes, and I'd like to get the hell back to him….it. So what do you want?"

"Oh, huh….well, I was wondering if you can grab me some things, clean clothes, now your back."

"What the fucks wrong with you going home?"

"I don't want to leave Becky." Sam said matter-of-factly, like his presence at the woman's beside was natural.

Dean frowned. "Fine. - As soon as I'm finished with…."

"Lunch." Sam chuckled. "Thanks." and hung up.

Dean stared down at Cass. "Sorry about that, where were we?"

Cass's hand stopped him for returning to his previous activities.

Dean frowned. "It was nothing; Sam just wants me to pick up some things. No rush. We've got all the time…."

"I need to get back to work." Castiel said huskily, pushing Dean further away as she straightened up, fixing his shirt and tie as he did so.

Dean took a step back and stared down at his boots, seeing the bulge in his jeans on the way. He remained silent just standing there, listening to the sound of rustling clothing.

"Dean I…."

"Don't." He held up his hand. "Don't say it. I get it, you're straight, you're not interested, this was a mistake. I get it."

Castiel stopped what he was doing and stared at the man who wouldn't meet his eyes. "I was going to say, I'm sorry I have to go." he snapped a little angrily. "As for being straight, well that seems to be in question at present doesn't it. Not interested? Clearly I'm more than interested." he glanced down at his own evidence. "And a mistake? Probably."

Dean stared at him, their gazes locking in that intense bizarre way they did. Then he stepped forward, gripping hold of the ends of his tie and pulled their faces closer. "Come out with me tonight. A drink." he asked; his voice deep and filled with lust.

Castiel swallowed hard, his gaze leaving Dean's long enough to fixate on his mouth.

"What you say Cass? Date?" Dean smirked, more at himself. In all the years he'd been sleeping with guys, he'd never used the word date. They were hook-ups. But like everything else with Cass, this was different.

Castiel didn't speak; he simply nodded and moved to pull away, but not before Dean captured his mouth again, for a long slow kiss. When finally Dean let him go, Castiel walked swiftly, and uncomfortably, to the elevator.

"I'll pick you up after work?"

Castiel stopped the doors from closing on him, taking the moment to stare at Dean before smiling just a little and nodding. Then the doors closed and Dean leapt into the air with a cry of "Yes."

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

"Seriously?" Dean frowned, sat next to his brother by the strange girl's hospital bed. Dean couldn't believe the state his brother was in, dark rings under his eyes, he hadn't had a shave in days. It was the worst he'd seen him since the accident.

He glanced at the girl in the bed. "You and her?"

"Hey." Sam snapped at his brother distasteful tone. "I hardly think you're one to be passing judgments."

"Hey there's nothing wrong with Cass." Dean snapped and instantly regretted it. He hadn't told Sam about that little development.  _Shit_.

Sam's eyes went wide as saucers. "Dean? Was….was that who you….DEAN!"

The elder Winchesters shifted in his seat. "So you almost with Benny here…."

"Becky and don't change the…."

"Fine, Becky." Dean said, cutting his brother off, not wanting to have the discussion about his own love life in a hospital room. "And then you passed out. That's not cool Sammy, no wonder she hates you."

"She doesn't hate me." Sam said confidently.

"She will when she finds out you read her diary." Dean smirked; he was so good at deflection.

Sam looked at his hands. "I…I know, but…it was there and…."

"You just couldn't stop yourself." Dean tutted and shook his head. "You're a bad, bad boy Sammy."

"That's what I told him." Announced another voice.

Dean's head spun around to see Gabriel stood at the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"What? You think I'm going to leave a friend in their hour of need." Gabriel frowned, dropping down on the end of the bed.

Dean glanced at Sam. "You friends now?" he smirked.

"I meant Becs."

Dean fought a laugh. "Right, sure, course."

"So how did your trip go? I understand you fucked something up."

Dean's spine straightened. "What…makes you say that?"

"Well, Castiel came home alone three days ago and you've just returned today, so obviously you fucked up somehow. - So…spill."

Dean glared at the elder Novak. "It's none of your fucking business Gabriel." he said a little more harshly that he expected, causing both Gabriel and Sam to stare at him. "I'm leaving. I'll drop by tomorrow."

Sam frowned, looking down at his watch. "So soon."

"Yeah, I've got a da….." he looked between the two men, his mind searching for a cover word and coming up with nothing. "Go." he said and rushed out. He heard Gabriel laugh following after him.  _Shit. Cass is going to kill me._


	20. Chapter 20

It felt weird, like being submerged under water, with a heavy weight on her chest. She struggled to get free, focusing on voices in the distance, familiar voices. One in particular called her, pulling her out of the depths. Her heart raced at hearing it. She forced her eyes open to stare up into a blindingly bright whiteness.

"Becky?" that voice said.

"Becs?" said the other; she got a different feel from that voice. Irritation, she groaned.

"I'll get the nurse." the irritating voice said.

She felt a hand against her the skin of her cheek.

"Becky? You with me?"

She tried to remember who it was? She knew it but couldn't grab at the name.

"Becky?" it was lower and gentle. "Can you open your eyes?"

She did as she was asked and opened them to be met with a pair of warm caring hazel eyes. Her stomach tightened and her heart skipped.

"Hey there." he smiled.

Then he saw moving away and another man was hovering over her, older, dressed in white. A doctor. He asked her questions, some she could answer, some she could not. Like what her name was.

"B-Becky…" she said in a rough voice.

"Becky what?" the doctor asked.

Becky glanced at the hazel eyed man, a question in her blue gaze.

"What's your full name?" the doctor repeated.

Her heart began to pound as she searched for the answer. "I…I don't know." she turned panicked eyes on the hazel eyed man.

"And this man? You know him?"

Becky stared at him, his warm smile, his comforting eye. She knew him, she knew she knew him but just…could remember. "N-no."

"What's wrong with her?" the irritating voice asked.

"Amnesia." Hazel-Eyes said sadly.

"I fear this, it's not uncommon. Hopefully it is just temporary. - With luck once she's up and about, she'll get those memories back. Once she's in familiar surroundings. But until then, just talk to her, try and jog her memory. I'll order a cat-scan right away just to be sure there nothing more serious." With that the doctor left.

Sam and Gabriel stood awkwardly at Becky's beside, looking at her with unease and concern. She looked at them both with a frown and a smile.

"Well…" Gabriel sighed, dropping onto the edge of the bed. "Amnesia huh? Wow, that….sucks. - So lets see, where to we begin?"

"Gabriel!" Sam snapped.

"What, the doctor said to you know, jog her memory."

"Yeah, well I'm sure your one thing Becky wouldn't mind forgetting."

"Hey, dick." Gabriel glared. "You know you love me really." he winked.

Becky watched the pair.

Sam sent the shorter guy a death-glare. "I'm going to call Dean, let him know."

"Yeah, cause he doesn't have other shit on his mind." Gabriel chuckled.

Sam rolled his eyes, touching Becky's hand lightly. "I'll be back in a minute. Just ignore the idiot." he smiled softly and felt his chest tighten when she smiled back at him.

When Sam left the room, Becky sent the shorter guy with a questioning look.

He smiled brightly at her. "What is it?"

"I-is he your….partner?"

Gabriel choked on his own tongue. "What?" he stared wide eyed at the girl. "Seriously, me and Samquatch?" he burst into laughter, doubling over on the bed. "Oh my God, that's hilarious. - Hell, no." he wiped at the tears rolling from his lashes.

Sniffling the man looked at her warmly. "Sweetie, he's yours."

Becky frowned. "M-mine?"

"Yeah. He's yours girl."

Becky's heart leapt into her throat at the news.

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

Dean stood outside Bobby's place, looking at his watch for the fifth time in two minutes. It was 8:14 and he had the stomach churning feeling that he'd been stood up. Part of his mind said it was poetic justice after the amount of times he'd stood up guys. But this time he wanted this date. He really wanted it.

"Waiting for someone?"

Dean turned to see a grinning Jo's head peering out of the door. He huffed and looked down at his watch yet again.

"Been stood up?" Jo giggled.

"Blow me." Dean snapped harshly.

"Ow…you have. - And you care." Jo stepped out onto the sidewalk, her jaw hanging open. "I can't believe it. Is it that guy you've been moping over for weeks?"

"I  _don't_ mope." he snapped again.

"Whatever you say, but it's him?"

Dean's jaw clenched tightly.

"Oh. - Maybe he's just running late." Jo said, trying to sound encouraging.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, though he didn't believe it for a second.

"Can't you call him?"

"Do I look desperate?" Dean huffed.

"No. - You look heartbroken." she whispered softly, her hand resting on his arm.

Dean looked down at the girl for a second before shaking off her hand and marching away from the bar without a word.

Dean climbed behind the steering wheel and just sat there. His hands in his lap, his eyes fixed on the car parked in front of him. There weren't tears burning in his eyes. He didn't give a damn that Cass had stood him up. There were plenty more fish in the sea. He'd just go out and find some guy and get the dark haired, trench-coat wearing angel out of his system.

He put the key in the ignitions and turned it, then froze, his head dropping against the wheel. He remained that way for a while before sitting up and fishing into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He wanted answers. Cass at least owed him that. - Maybe something had happened. Panic quickly swept through him. He flicked through his phonebook and groaned as he realised he didn't have the man's number. Why hadn't get gotten his number. Dammit Dean. A name jumped out at him and he hit the call button.

"Gabriel? Hey, I need Cass's address. - Can you just give it to me? - Thanks." he hung up without a goodbye and started the engine, pulling out of the parking space.

It didn't take him long to reach the small apartment building Cass lived. Climbing out of the car, he rushed over to the building, thankful for the broken security door. He'd been panicking all the way from Bobby's, running over a thousand terrible scenarios to explain Cass standing him up. He took the stairs two at a time, and rushed along the corridor. Breathlessly he stood outside the man's door and calmed himself. His heart was pounding in his chest making him dizzy. Taking a couple of calming breaths, he lifted his hand and knocked, his stomach tightening painfully. What if nothing had happened and Cass had just decided it had been a mistake?

It took too long for the door to crack out. When Cass's face came into view he looked horrific.

"Cass?" Dean asked with concern.

"What do you want?" the man said harshly.

"I…I came to see you were alright? We…were meant to…."

"I'm fine."

Cass went to close the door, but Dean stopped him.

"What's happened? Cass?"

"Just leave. I think you screwed up my life enough."

Dean frowned. "What?"

"You just couldn't leave me alone could you? You just had to keep pushing? And now!" he yelled. "I'm going to lose my daughter, thanks to you!"

Dean stood there in shock and guilt. "What? Cass what…."

"Castiel! My name is Castiel! Stop calling me Cass! Why can't people call me by my name!"

Dean saw the tears slipping from his eyes and had the instant desire to rush forward and pull him into a hug, to tell him it was going to be fine. But he didn't, the anger in those same watery blue eyes was too intense. He swallowed his own tears. "Cass….tiel. What's happened?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"You! You happened! You've ruined my life!" Cass yelled again, before vanishing from the door. He returned a few seconds later with something in his hands. He thrust it at Dean. "See. See what you've done!"

Dean looked down at the papers. They were photographs, taken with a long lens. He swallowed as he recognized what he was seeing. They were from their tryst outside the motel in Lawrence. His chest tightened and he felt sick. Someone had been watching them. They were pretty clear too. The light above the door highlighting the way their bodies were press together, the way Dean was devouring Cass's mouth and his hand shoved down the man's trousers. Cass's back arching into his touch, while his hands gripped tight at Dean's hair.

"You see. You see what you've done. Why couldn't you just  _leave me alone_!"

"Cass…tiel, I….I don't understand. Who sent these?" he frowned looking from the photos to Cass's pale broken features.

"My ex-wife. She'd applying for full custody, with limited supervised visitation. Say that my 'lifestyle' is a threat to the moral and metal well being of our daughter." the fight seeped out of Cass as he spoke and he staggered backwards, slumping against the wall.

Dean stared at him, tears pooling in his eyes. "What rubbish." he snapped. "She can't keep you from your kid just because your in a relationship with a guy."

Cass's gaze shot dangers at the taller man. "Relationship? I'm not in a  _relationship_! You…you took advantage! You forced your attentions on me and now I'm going to lose the only thing in the world I care about. - Get out! Leave! I -  _LEAVE_!" he shoved at Dean, forcing him back into the corridor, out of the doorway, out of his life.

Dean flinched when the door slammed shut in his face. He stared at the white wood, his stomach clenched painfully against his ribs, his head spinning and his heart shattering behind his ribs. He looked down at his hands to see he still held the photos. The images reminding him of what had been one of the best nights of his life, but was the worst of Castiel's.


	21. Chapter 21

Sam shifted in the chair he'd spent the past three days making his home; suddenly it was no longer comfortable. He glanced over to the bed and Becky to see she was looking at him, watching.

"Hi." he smiled warmly, gaining one in return. "You need something?"

"Talk to me." she whispered.

Sam moved the chair forward. "What do you want to talk about?"

"How did we meet?"

"Huh. Oh uh….In collage actually. I smashed you in the face with a door."

Becky giggled a little. "You did."

Sam shrugged awkwardly. "Yeah. Then we had Art History together."

"When did we….you know, start dating?" Becky asked with a blush.

Sam's eyes widened. "Huh? Dating?"

The young woman paled slightly. "Gabriel said…."

Sam huffed in frustration. "What? What did he tell you?"

Becky swallowed, tears pooling in her eyes. "He said you were my boyfriend." she told him in a low shaky voice.

"Dammit Gabriel." Sam snapped harshly. "I'm sorry Becky. But we're not…I'm not your boyfriend." he wasn't surprised that that announcement sent a spark of regret through him.

"Oh." she murmured, turning her head so he wouldn't see the tears rolling down her face.

Sam didn't need to see them. He was going to kill Gabriel, fucking interfering bastard. When would he learn?

"I'm tired. Can….you go." the young woman announced; her voice shaking as she did so.

Sam swallowed more regret and got to his feet with a wary sigh. "Of course, I'll….night."

Becky didn't answer, didn't look at him and he felt like the world's worst human all over again. He'd been feeling that a lot lately, when it came to Becky.

Strolling out of the hospital room and then the hospital itself, waving down a cab he told the driver to take him to Singers Bar and Grill, cause he really needed a drink, he'd kill Gabriel later.

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

Dean sat in the Impala staring out of the window blindly. He was still in shock. He couldn't believe he'd screw up so badly, of course he should have known, he always did when it was important. He'd screwed up with Lisa; he'd screwed up with Ben and now Cass. He was just a screw up. But the worst part was he wasn't the one getting hurt, they were. How many other people's lives had he fucked up?

He glanced at the passenger seat and the photos, his stomach clenching painfully and nausea rolling up from its depths. Groaning to himself he started the engine, looking up one last time at Cass's apartment before driving away.

He strolled into the bar to find Sam and Jo sat together at a table near the back, Sam looking as bad as he felt. His hands tightened around the photo's he couldn't let out of his sight, as he walked over to join them.

"Hey Dean." Jo grinned, but it fell away almost immediately.

Sam looked up at him from his beer, his eyes heavy and shadowed with tiredness. "Hey."

"Hey." Dean sat across from his brother, Jo posed between them.

They were all silent for a few pregnant moments before Dean dropped the photos on the table in front of his brother and surrogate sister. "I screwed up." he sighed dramatically, his head in his hands. He heard their gasps as they glanced at the pictures.

"W-what is this?" Sam asked with a deep concerned frown.

"Looks pretty obvious to me." Jo joke blandly, tilting her head at the image.

The two men didn't bother sending her a scathing look.

"Cass's bitch of an ex-wife's lawyer sent them too him. She'd filed for full custody of his daughter, with limited visitation." he informed his brother painfully.

"She must have had you both followed. But why? How could she have known you'd be…."

Dean shrugged. "Does it matter? She got what she wanted. Those don't exactly paint Cass or me in a great light."

"No." Sam sighed, shaking his head. "I just don't understand why she would do it? They've been divorce for a year according to Gabriel and Balthazar, why now."

Dean shook his head. "What am I meant to do?" he asked warily, running his hand over his face.

"Fix it." Jo said matter-of-factly, like it was the simplest thing in the world. "You clearly care about him, help him fight."

Dean shot the girl a disparaging look. "He doesn't want my help. He doesn't want anything to do with me. He hates me. - And I don't blame him."

"Dean." Sam moaned. "Don't…."

"What? It's true. I'm always screwing up everyone's life. I screwed up Lisa's….."

"Dean, she screwed up yours, she cheated on you."

Dean shook his head. "No, she didn't. - Well, she did but….she knew I wasn't happy Sam, even when I didn't. She knew I'd never leave her and Ben, so she forced me too."

"What?" the pair gasped.

"She left me a letter explaining the whole thing, about the affair, that wasn't even an affair, lying to me about Ben being mine. - Not telling me she was pregnant when I left."

"I…I can't believe she did that." Sam murmured.

"I can." Jo added sadly, looking apologetically at Dean. "You do what you need to for the people you love."

Dean dropped his gaze to stare at the table top. "Yeah. - And now here I am, doing it all over again."

"You didn't do anything Dean." Jo insisted, reaching for his hand. "You just fell for the guy."

Dean sent her a scathing look. "I forced him. I knew he wasn't interested, that he wasn't ready to come out of that warm little closet he was in, but I didn't stop, I kept pushing and pushing until." he shoved the photo's across the table. "And now he'd going to lose his daughter for good, while I carry on living my pointless screwy life. - Hell, I can't even look after my own children! I just left them behind, didn't even care!"

The young man and woman watched as Dean self-destructed before them, his own body shaking like he was being possess by something. They shared a look that spoke volumes, both knowing that Dean had finally found what they'd all wanted for him, only to lose it out of spit. Sam made up his mind that he was going to fix it. He may have lost his chance of happiness, but he was determined Dean wouldn't.

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

Sam walked into the IT department with a renewed determination to find Gabriel. He spotted him across the room, leaning back in his chair, his feet on the desk and his back to him. Sam marched towards him, pausing behind him and swiping him hard around the back of the head.

"What the fuck!" the shorter man yelled, swiveling around in his chair to stare up at the giant.

"I could say the same to you." Sam snapped, not caring that they were being watched. "Why the hell did you tell Becky I was her boyfriend?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Because you want to be, and she wants you to be, so I figured I'd get rid of the red tape."

"Dick." Sam slapped him again.

"Hey!" Gabriel shouted, jumping to his feet.

"You have any idea what you've done? Any at all?"

"I was trying to help!" Gabriel snapped. "I just want you guy to be happy."

"Oh, like you helped Dean and Castiel I suppose?"

Gabriel smirked triumphantly.

Sam clenched his fists at his side. "Well, congratulations….you screwed that up too."

"Huh?" Gabriel frowned. "How is them going on a date screwing it up, exactly?"

Sam grabbed hold of Gabriel's shirt and dragged in towards the nearest empty office, slamming the door shut behind him.

"They didn't get to go on a date. You're ex-sister-in-law sent Castiel some rather revealing photo's of him and Dean taken while they were in Lawrence. She trying to force him not to fight her appeal for full custody. Castiel's blaming Dean. Dean's distraught blaming himself. And it's all your fault."

Gabriel stared up at the tree with wide shocked and furious eyes. "She's what? Bitch! How did she get pictures?"

"Private investigator obviously. They must have followed Castiel and Dean from here. - I just don't get why?" Sam shook his head, sending his long hair swinging.

"I though the word Bitch as enough of a description." Gabriel snarled, resting on the edge of the desk.

"I take it you don't like her much." Sam smirked dryly.

"Understatement. Best news I ever heard when Castiel said she was filing for divorce."

Sam took a seat next to the shorter man. "So why is she doing this?"

Gabriel looked up at him like he was dumb. "Seriously?" he shook his head. "She's pissed because Cass is gay. That's why she divorced him in the first place. She's been making his life hell ever since. - You know what they say about a woman scorned and all. - But she's not getting away with it any more. I've kept quiet long enough, that's bitch is going to see what a pissed off archangel is capable of."

Sam frowned down at him with confusion, a shiver running though him slightly.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Archangel. Gabriel. - Jesus man, I thought you were smart." he leapt off the table and headed for the door. "As for you and your love life. - Dude, just kiss the girl."

 


	22. Chapter 22

Sam walked slowly towards the hospital room. He wasn't there to follow Gabriel advice, no matter how much he wished it was that simple. He'd come to clear things up with Becky, he didn't want her hating him any more than she already did, which seemed ridiculous when he actually thought about it. At the moment she didn't hate him, didn't remember him and it would have been so easy to have gone along with what Gabriel had told her. But he just couldn't do that, she deserved to know the truth.

He glanced down at his hand, his fingers tightening around the books he carried. The doctor's had said she need to have her memory jogged, well if reading her own diaries didn't jog it, nothing would.

He paused outside the room and took a breath. This was it, not turning back once he stepped over that threshold. Once Becky read the pages, read what he'd done, she would go back to avoiding him, to never speaking to him. He didn't want that. It surprised him how much he didn't want that. In just over a week he'd come to want Becky in his life. It was his second chance, not just at happiness but with her. He looked at the books. All he had to do was keep quiet, not tell her. But then, she would eventually remember, and when she did, she would hate him.

Shaking his head he pushed the door open, strolling in to see Becky sat up in the hospital bed, watching TV. She looked at him and her eyes lit up for a second on the fade.

"Hi." he murmured. "Hope you don't mind?" he closed the door but didn't move from it. "I…How are you feeling?"

Becky switched off the television and stared down at the hands. "Alright. A little sick and a headache, doctor says its normal though."

They were awkwardly silent for a few minutes.

"Anything coming back?" Sam asked cautiously.

Becky shook her head and winced at the pain. "No."

"Oh."

"What are you doing here?" she asked almost a whisper.

"I…came to see you were alright."

"Why? - and why did you tell the staff that you were my boyfriend? - They kept asking where you had gone."

"I'm sorry." Sam sighed. "I just…they wouldn't have allowed me to stay with you if they'd know I was just some guy that you work with."

"So, why did you want to stay anyway?"

Sam wished she'd look at him, even thought he knew that if she did, he'd hate himself. "I didn't want you to be alone."

Becky let out a pained sigh that ripped at Sam's heart.

The room fell silent again. Sam shifting on his large feet and Becky fixating on her bedclothes.

"I brought you these." Sam finally announced, walking forward and handing them to the girl.

Becky looked at them, something sparking in her mind but she couldn't catch it. "What are they?"

"Your diaries."

Becky looked up at him with confusion.

"I got them from your place."

More confusion.

"I was there a few days ago. I needed to get some information for the hospital records. I'm sorry, I know I invaded your privacy, I know I shouldn't have." He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "You should read them, they might help you remember. - And understand why I'm not….your boyfriend." he said the last word with a tight voice filled with regret.

Becky looked down at the pink and silver diaries, her heart racing at the prospect of what lay within them. Sam turned to leave but paused at the door, not turning to look at the girl.

"I…I just want you to know. I'm sorry for what happened. I swear I didn't remember, not that make it any better. If I had, I probably wouldn't have made the same choices. I was an idiot back then Becky, a foolish love sick idiot. I fell for her lies completely, if I'd known." he shook his head. "Maybe if you'd stay." he sighed, shrugging. "Who knows what would have happened."

Becky watched him with a pounding heart, what had happened between them? She glanced at the books, where the answers lay. She gasped when she felt Sam's hands on her face, turning her head before his lips met hers. It wasn't a deep passionate kiss, it was soft and sweet and filled with pleas for forgiveness and a second chance.

Then Sam was leaving, because there was nothing more he could say. Because this wasn't a fairy tale were a kiss win the girl, no matter what Gabriel seemed to believe.

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~  
**

"What do you want?"

Gabriel glared at the woman with pure undiluted fury. "I always knew you were a bitch Amelia, but I never thought you'd stoop this low."

The woman stood, her arms folded over her chest, her chin raised in defiance. "Go away Gabriel."

"Not a chance in hell." he snapped.

Amelia sighed and rolled her eyes. "He send you to fight his battles for him?"

"You know he didn't. - Why are you doing this."

Amelia laughed, though there was no humour in it. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

"I get your hurt alright, but is this really necessary? Hurting Castiel, and Claire?"

"I don't give a shit about hurting your fucking queer brother, any more than he cared about hurting me. - As for Claire, she'll be better off without people like….him in her life, corrupting her mortals with his deviant ways."

Gabriel clenched his jaw tightly, his fist too. He never it a woman, but she was making it very tempting an option. "He's not a deviant, he's gay. Always has been. - He just didn't realised because you hooked him straight out of high school." he snapped angrily.

Amelia glared at him, huffing disbelievingly. "Yeah, right."

"You know Castiel. He's shy, quiet. It took him six months to ask you out, can you really believe that he was open to exploring his sexuality? Not to mention with our upbringing. All our parents kept telling us was how we were meant to meet a nice good Christian girls and get married, they never gave him the option of anything else."

Amelia was unmoved.

"Jesus. You divorced him, remember! He would have stayed with you his whole life."

The woman scoffed. "Yeah, married to me while screwing other men on the side."

"What?! Gabriel frowned. "Castiel? Are you serious?" he laughed.

"I know he was seeing someone." she snapped angrily, not liking being laughed at.

"What? No way…." he shook his head. "Who?"

Amelia straightened her back, refusing to answer.

"You want me to believe Castiel was cheating on you with some guy, give me a name." he growled. "Cause I know my brother, and that would never ha….."

"Dean. - His name was Dean." she snapped.

Gabriel's mouth fell open.  _Dean? Castiel and Dean? No that's not possible_. "How do you know?"

"No rushing to his defence? Not telling me there's no such person? Of course not, because you know I'm…."

"How?"

Amelia met his gaze. "He said his name in his sleep. Happy?"

Gabriel was stood there gob-smacked.  _Dean and Castiel?_

"Now get the hell off my porch, and tell your brother I'll see him in court." Amelia slammed the door in the man's shocked face.

"Dean and Castiel?" Gabriel murmured to himself, heading down the path. He could have sworn that they hadn't known each other. Something wasn't right? He needed answers, but Castiel would never talk to him about it, which left one person. He hailed a cab and headed back to the office.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Dean had been in awkward situations before. A ton of them, but nothing had felt this uncomfortable, stood ten feet away from the man who's life you'd ruined, and who you couldn't stop thinking about. He'd barely slept the night before, Cass filling his every thought. He tried not to look over at the man, but found it impossible.

He looked awful.  _Understandable_. He could see the shadows under his now dull blue eyes from where he stood. All he wanted to do what go over and touch his shoulder and tell him everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't, Cass would never let him touch him again.

Taking a deep breath, Dean turned back to his work and tried to concentrate, though part of him hoped for another accident, where Cass would have to save him. Except, that would never happen, Cass would probably just let the unit crush him.

"Dean?"

"Cas….Gabriel." he sighed at the shorter man with disappointment.

"Sorry to disappoint." Gabriel smirked, glancing over his shoulder to his brother, who he knew was watching them, even though he didn't look like it. "Can we talk?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, it's important. It's about…" he thumbed in the direction of Castiel.

"I don't."

"I said important, I meant it."

Dean looked up at his work and sighed. "Alright, where?"

Gabriel walked towards the elevator and Dean followed, giving into temptation and glancing at Cass. They gazes met for a few seconds before Cass looked away.

They stepped into the elevator, Gabriel hit a button and the doors closed. The thing had barely started moving when he hit the emergency stop and the alarms went off.

"What are you doing?" Dean snapped.

"I want somewhere private." Gabriel smirked. "Now, I need you to tell me the truth, how long have you been fucking my brother?"

"What!" Dean snapped.

"I need to know, how long?"

"I…I'm not. I haven't."

Gabriel sent him a disbelieving brow look.

"We had…a bit of a…moment."

Gabriel folded his arms and waiting, tapping his foot.

"Jesus, you want details."

"If you don't mind. Like I said, it's important."

Dean blush, yeah, actually blushed. He wasn't used to talking about his sexlife with strangers. He barely spoke about it with Sam. And what had happened with Cass was….different.

"I'm waiting?"

"Fuck it." he rubbed at the back of his neck. "We made out, and I jerked him off outside our motel room in Lawrence okay. That's it. That's all."

Gabriel looked at him a long moment, weighing up whether it was the truth or not. "That's it. You swear."

"I think I'd remember." Dean growled.

Gabriel bit his lips. "Then why the hell does Amelia think you and Cass were having an affair while she was still married to him?"

"What? That's ridiculous. - I only met him a couple of weeks ago."

"Yeah." Gabriel nodded. "But it's been like you've know each other for years, like you were meant to be."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Dude, does this look like a chick flick."

"I'm serious. Within three days of actually speaking you guys were driving away for a dirty weekend. That may be normal for you, but not for him."

"It wasn't a dirty weekend." Dean snapped.

"I'm sorry, didn't you just say you jerked in off? That sounds pretty dirty to me."

"Whatever." Dean blushed again. He really hated that. "Is this conversation over now?"

"No. I need to figure out why Amelia thinks you two were seeing each other behind her back. That's why she's putting him through all this shit. She's a woman scorned."

Dean clenched his jaw. He really did hate Cass's ex-wife and he'd never even met her. "Well I swear to you that I didn't lay a finger on Cass until Lawrence."

"I believe you." Gabriel paced the small metal box, thinking. "And the first time you saw him was when you help us out of the lift."

"No."

Gabriel spun around. "Huh?"

"I saw him at Bobby's…."

"Bobby?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Singers Bar and Grill."

"Oh, right yeah. I remember. That's when he saw you. - But…" a slow smile began to crawl over his face. "…maybe that wasn't the first time he saw you."

"What?"

"How long have you been working here?"

Dean frowned deeply. "I don't know. Little over a year and a half."

"Huh. And you haven't crossed paths with Cass in all that time?"

Dean thought back and shrugged. "I don't know. I might have." he looked sadly at his feet. "Didn't really catch my attention."

"No. But I'd lay money on you catching his, without him even knowing it." Gabriel was bouncing excitedly. "He wasn't calling your name because you were having an affair, it was because his subconscious was attracted to you." he grinned childishly, like he'd just won the world's best prize. "That's what she heard, his inner desires. For you."

Dean stared at him. "Huh?"

Gabriel grabbed him by the shoulders and stared at him. "He fancied you for over a year. Don't you get it. He's wanted you all this time. - I knew I was right about you two." he chuckled.

"He has? Are you sure? Cause he didn't seem partially excited to be around me."

"That's just the way Cass is. - It takes him forever to come to his senses. - But you see what this means."

"No." Dean shook his head, looking at the crazy man.

"It means you guys are going to be okay. - Assuming you want him?"

Dean was nodding before he even realised it.

"Excellent. - All we have to do is figure out how to get Cass to deal with his issues, get Amelia to back the fuck off and get custody of Claire."

"What?" Dean said with wide eyes.

Gabriel glared at him. "They're a package Dean, you don't get one without the other. And if you think I'm letting that bigoted bitch raise my niece you've got another thing coming. - You know she called Cass as deviant?"

Dean's eyes filled with anger.

"That's my boy. Now. I'm going to see Bell and Sam, see if we can come up with a plan. - You….you're going to try and mend some bridged with Cass." he lent past Dean and hit the button, the lift moving to the floor below. When the doors opened, Cass was standing right there, a look of worry on his face. Gabriel gave his brother a large knowing grin, punched his shoulder and rushed away, sending Dean an encouraging wink as he went.

Castiel looked at the taller man, sweeping him with his gaze then turned around and marched away. Dean didn't wait, he rushed after him, grabbing his shoulder.

"Cass, we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk. Leave me alone." he pulled free and kept walking, only to be stopped and man handled into the nearest room, which strangely happened to be a supply closet.

 _Perfect_ Dean thought.

"Dean, let me go."

"No. We need to talk." he blocked the door, forcing Cass back. "I'm sorry about the photos, but I had not idea we were being followed, alright. If I had…."

"You wouldn't have forced yourself on me."

"Dammit Cass, I didn't forced myself on you. I kissed you, you kissed me. Things got hot, you didn't say stop or no, and if memory serves you were enjoying it as much as I was!" Dean snapped angrily. "I'm not going to apologize for wanting you."

Castiel glared at him but didn't reply. There wasn't anything he could say, Dean was right after all. He hadn't tried to stop it.

Dean took a step closer and Cass took a deep breath. "Cass, I know you want me as much as I want you. I've felt it since the first time I saw you at the bar. Why are you fighting it?"

Castiel heart was racing all over the place, he could barely breath. "I don't know what you're…."

He didn't get to finish the sentence as Dean slammed his mouth down, cutting him off. He didn't move at first, he just rested his lips against Cass's, giving him the chance to pull away, to stop this before it started. He wouldn't be accused of forcing the issue again.

Then Cass was kissing him, his hands tugging at the light brown strands, pulling him closer. That was all the encouragement Dean needed, pushing forward until Cass was backed into the shelves, his hands gripping at his hips, grinding them together. They both moaned at the friction and at how right it felt. They just stood there making out, until finally Dean pulled away, resting his head on Cass's, both men panting for breath.

"We'll work this out Cass. I won't let you lose your kid."

"I don't think there's anything you can do to stop it Dean." he sighed miserably. "Amelia's determined and she'd got a good lawyer. She's going to paint me as some kind of immortal freak."

Dean pulled right back to look into his eyes. "You're not a freak or immoral. You just happen to be totally hot for me." he smirked.

"Gee, aren't you full of yourself." he scoffed.

Dean lent forward, his lips brushing the shell of Cass's ear. "I'd rather be full of you." he whispered huskily, sending a jolt of desire through them both.


	24. Chapter 24

"Are you insane?" Sam said gaping at the two men.

They were sat around a table at Singers trying to figure out what to do about Castiel's ex-wife and the threat to Dean and Castiel's budding romance. Gabriel had called him an hour ago and demanding his presence and they he'd told both Sam and Balthazar about his conversation with Amelia and Dean, before delivering the bombshell that was his plan.

"What, it's perfect." Gabriel defended.

Balthazar remained silent, leaning back in his chair watching the blond at the bar with a warm smile.

"Bell? Bell?" Gabriel punched his brother's arm. "Can we sort out Castiel's love life before we deal with yours?"

The blond sat forward. "It's rather a…."

"Stupid? Ridiculous? Moronic?" Sam provided.

"Unusual, plan." Balthazar finished. "And I'm not a hundred percent sure it'll work, Gabe."

"Listen, no judge is going to be seen to be showing any kind of prejudice, certainly with an election coming up. Amelia's only weapon is Castiel's affair, which never happened. Everything else is just her being a homophobic bitch. She'd going to use those photo's to paint Dean and Castiel as some kind of deviant sluts."

"Have you met my brother?" Sam joked.

"I'm serious. He'll make out that there life style would be damaging to Claire's upbringing. We need to show that's shit."

"And this is how you think we should do that?" Sam scoffed.

Gabriel lent across the table meeting the giant's gaze. "Are you telling me that Dean isn't ready to settle down? That what he has with Castiel is just another fling?"

Sam swallowed hard. He couldn't lie, Dean had never been the way he had been like this with one of his casual flings. "He'll never agree." Sam said finally shaking his head.

"Neither will Castiel." Balthazar sighed, taking a swig of his beer.

"For Claire, Castiel will do anything. - And Dean will do anything for Cass." Gabriel said confidently. "Let just run it by them, okay."

Sam and Balthazar exchanged skeptical looks but nodded.

Half hour later, Dean and Cass walked into Singers looking like butter wouldn't melt in their mouths. Dean ordered a round from Jo and took a seat next to his brother, Cass sitting on purposely across from him, knowing they wouldn't be able to sit together and not touch.

Since the supply closet it was all Castiel could think of doing, touching Dean, kissing Dean. It had been incredibly distracting in the office when Dean stretching to fix the ACU and reveal a glorious strip of tanned flesh. He felt like a teenager again, only he'd never been this bad as a teenager.

"So, you summoned us?" Dean sighed. "And it better be important, cause I had other plans tonight." He smirked across the table at Cass and winked, laughing when the other man flushed scarlet and dropped his gaze.

"Gabriel's got a ridiculous idea to get custody of Claire." Sam sighed, slouching back in the chair.

"What?" Castiel's head snapped up.

Gabriel smiled at his brother. "Well, at best we'll get custody, at least we'll keep visitation, and may even get the bitch off your back for good."

Castiel frowned, looked across at Dean uncertainly.

"What do we need to do?" the eldest Winchester asked.

"You guys need to move into together. Show Amelia and the courts that this isn't just some fling. That you guys are a normal couple."

Dean looked at Cass who was still uncertain. "My place or yours?" he asked softly.

"Neither." Balthazar said, leaning forward. "You'll need somewhere big enough for all of you."

"Well, if Sam switches with Cass, Claire could have his room." he looked at Sam pleadingly.

"I'd love too, but…" Sam sighed. "It's still not enough."

"Huh?" Dean frowned, glancing around the table. "How so."

Sam shifted in his seat. "If her lawyers as good as they say she is, she'll…." he swallowed hard, taking a deep gulp of his beer.

"What?"

"Ben and Emma." Sam said matter-of-factly. "She'll bring up the fact that you're not willing to look after your own children, but you're will to take in Claire. It won't make you look good."

"How will she know about….?"

"The PI." Dean sighed, running a hand down his face. "Shit. So, you're saying I'd have to take custody of them."

Sam nodded. "fraid so."

There was silence for a long while, Dean staring at his drink; he could feel Cass's eyes on him. "I can't. - I can't use them just so Cass doesn't lose his daughter. I'm sorry Cass. It's just not right." he got up from his chair and walked to the bar, leaning on the polished wood heavily.

Ellen smiled sympathetically, waving her hand as Castiel moved to get up.

"Dean?" she murmured.

"I can't do Ellen."

"I know." she nodded, leaning across from him. "But…" she sighed. "Is it any fairer for you to just ignore them completely?"

"I'm not ignoring them." Dean snapped.

"Are you? Have you called Ben since you came back?"

Dean hung his head. "Even more reason why I can't do it."

"Okay, let me play devil's advocate for a minute. - You love Ben, right. I mean you raised him for the first…what, nine years of his life….and that was when you didn't know he was yours. So you love him, and you offer him a home, with you. His dad. Is that so bad? - Lisa obviously thought you could look after him or she wouldn't have told you the truth. - And what happens when their grandmother dies, they'll have no-one."

Dean swallowed hard, hanging his head lower.

"Now, lets say you take them in, he has a nice loving home with you and that nice young man you've got over there. - Who's very good looking by the way." she whispered, winking at him. " If I was twenty years younger and not already married to an Idjit."

Dean laughed.

"Anyway, so you take in Ben and Emma, and your young man get custody of his daughter…"

"Or visitation." Dean clarifies.

"Or visitation, what's the worst that can happen? You raise three happy open minded kids, you get the hottie…" she winked again. "And have the happy life I know your mom and dad would have wanted for you."

"And what happens when Ben and Emma find out I used them?"

Ellen shook her head. "Dean, I've known you all your life, right? So you can believe me when I say you're not using them. You're taking an opportunity to give them the home you think they deserve. Dean you love Ben and I know that once the shock had worn off you would have sent for them anyway."

Dean looked at the older woman disbelievingly. She had far more faith in him than he had in his self. "I don't know, Ellen. - It just doesn't…."

"Why don't you make it Ben's decision? Ask him if he wants to live with you and….what's his name?"

Dean smiled, turning to wave Cass over. "Ellen, this is Castiel Novak, Cass, this is my aunt Ellen Singer. She practically raised me and Sam."

Cass held out his hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Same here sweetie." she looked at Dean. "Manners, what will you do?"

Dean rolled his eyes at the woman and laughed.

"Just ask Ben. Okay." she said before walking away to serve a customer.

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

Saturday afternoon they rolled up outside Lisa's mothers house. He'd already called Rebecca and spoken to her. She was a little relocated, no she was very reluctant at the idea of her grandchildren going to living miles away with Dean and his partner, but she'd agreed to leave that choice in the hands of Ben. Dean suspected that she was confident that Ben would choice to stay in Lawrence.

And if he did, that was fine. They spoke to Cass's lawyer, Crowley, who'd said he could work with Gabriel's plan and that if Ben choice to stay with his grandparent, the ex Mrs Novak couldn't use it as a weapon against them, as it showed Dean was willing to put his own children's wellbeing about his own desires.

The hunt for a house big enough to hold them was put on hold until they knew whether they were going to need more than two rooms. If Ben decided not to come live with them, then they'd stay at Dean's apartment and Sam would take over Cass's.

"You ready?" Cass asked, reaching across for Dean's hand, giving it a supportive squeeze.

"No, not really." he murmured, but opened the door anyway.

They stood on the porch and Cass touched him again, he always touched him, like he was scared he would vanished if he let go. "It'll be fine. Just don't pressure him."

Dean nodded aimlessly, his fingers tightening around Cass's.

The door opened and there he stood. The eleven year old who was the spitting image of his father. How Dean could honestly not know Ben was his was beyond Cass. He watched the pair awkwardly exchange hello's then smiled as the boy flung himself at Dean, holding on for dear life. Cass let go of the taller man so he could wrap his arms around the boy.

"Dean." said a female voice from inside the house. She looked at Cass and he smiled.

"Rebecca, you remember Castiel?"

The older woman nodded. "You better come in."

The strolled into the lounge where Emma sat on the floor surrounded by toys, Dean and Cass took their seats on the couch, Ben sitting at Dean's side while Rebecca sat across from them on a matching armchair. They all sat awkwardly, exchanging chit-chat about the weather and the drive from Chicago. Emma had made her way over with a doll you stare up at Castiel, holding out to show him. He looked over at Rebecca and then Dean for permission before lifting the girl onto his lap and talking to her about the doll.

"I understand you have a daughter?" Rebecca asked.

Cass nodded. "Yes. She'd twelve."

"I'm eleven." Ben announced proudly.

Cass smiled at him. "Yes, I know."

"And how does she feel about your….arrangement?"

Cass shifted under the question, dropping his gaze sadly. "I have not had the opportunity to speak to her."

"Her mother's being a bit….bit difficult." Dean defended quickly.

"Oh." Rebecca sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Cass looked up to see that she was genuinely sympathetic. "Thank you."

"Well." Rebecca got to her feet. "I'll leave you alone. Call me when you've….discussed everything."

Dean and Cass watched her leave and then the room fell uncomfortable silent again.

Dean took a breath and figured it was best to get this over with. The sooner Ben gave him the answer, the sooner he'd know. He sent a last look at Cass before turning to look at his son. "Ben."

"Yeah."

"Huh….did your grandma tell you why I was coming?"

"No."

 _Dammit. She could have laid the ground work._ He felt the warmth of Cass's hand in the small of his back and it gave him courage.

"Well, I'm here to…Well, ask you a question."

"What kind of question?"

"I…I was wondering if you would….like to come an live with me in Chicago?"

Ben stared at him confused. "What about Emma?"

"Emma too." Dean clarified, quickly moving on before Ben could speak. "Before you answer you need to know some things. First: I really do want you to come live with us…"

Cass coughed.

"…but if you don't want to, I understand and I won't mind, cause you can always come visit, and I can always come to Lawrence to see you. - Second: It won't just be me you'll be living with, but Cass too." he looked at the man beside him and Cass smiled.

Ben looked at them both and Dean carried on quickly, wanting all the cards on the table.

"Cass is my partner. You know what that means?"

Ben shrugged.

"It means we're together. - Like I was with your mom."

"Is he why you left mom?" Ben asked angrily.

"No, Ben, absolutely not, I didn't met Cass until I moved to Chicago. - Me and you're mom broke up because….we just didn't…." he looked at Cass pleadingly though he knew the man couldn't help him with this one. "Because we just didn't get along anymore."

Ben looked at Cass suspiciously.

"I swear Ben, Cass had nothing to do with me and your mom. You can ask your grandma."

Ben finally seemed to believe Dean and nodded, turning back to him. "So you're queer?" he asked after a moment.

Dean wasn't sure whether to take that as an insult or not. The probably with Dean's sexuality was it was hard to define, especially to an eleven year old. "I'm Bi, which means I like girls and guys."

Ben frowned taking this in. "So you loved mom and you love him?"

Dean answered instantly. "Yes."

Castiel felt his heart skip at Dean's confession. They hadn't defined their feelings for one enough into words yet, but those were perfect.

"And are you two going to break up too?"

"No." Dean replied without hesitation.

Another skip of Castiel's heart.

Ben looked at them. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes…" Dean said, surprised at how well this was going. At least he thought it was going well. "Castiel's daughter Claire may be coming to live with us too. Or she may just come and visit. It all depends on what the judge says."

Ben looked at Cass again. "So your bi too?"

Castiel swallowed hard, flushed and nodded.

"And you left you're wife?"

"She left me." he clarified. "But I'm glad she did because then I met Dean."

Ben stared at him with narrow judging eyes. "And you want me and Emma to live with you both?"

"Yes." Castiel nodded, not believing he was being cross examined by a child.

"Huh?" Ben huffed, turning to look at the floor.

"The decision is completely you're Ben. If you want to come and live with me and Cass, you can, if you don't want to, that's fine too."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people, I'm not a lawyer, just a writer so this entire screen is probably nowhere close to what would actually happen in a custody hearing. So you're have to give me literary license

"Mrs. Novak's entire case rests on her believe that her ex-husband was having an affair during their marriage and that he is currently involved his a relationship that she feels would be detrimental to her daughter. I wish to call some people to disprove these beliefs." Crowley started, his common English accent ringing off the walls of the family court.

"Your honour I don't see why this is necessary." Amelia's lawyer countered.

The judge looked at the pair. "You're client is the one that opened this door, Ms Masters, by filing her claims. I think it only fair that Mr Novak is allowed to defend against these allegations. - Call your witnesses Mr Crowley."

"Thank you your honour." he nodded. "First I'd like to call Mr. Sam Winchester."

Sam walked into the courtroom with an air of confidence, taking his seat in the witness stand, he went quickly through the usual routine before Crowley stepped forward.

"Mr. Winchester, could you tell us your occupation?"

"I'm a corporate attorney." Sam replied, looking at the judge.

"So you understand the importance of this."

"Yes."

"Ok. So, Mr. Winchester. Mrs. Novak here believe that her ex-husband, my client was involved in an affair with your brother prior to his divorce. To you're knowledge, was this true?"

"Your honour, how could he know. I'm sure his brother doesn't tell him everything." Ms Masters said, leaping to her feet.

"Mr Crowley I…."

"Please your honour, a little leeway."

The judge paused for a moment, then nodded.

"Thank you. - Mr. Winchester, lets come back to my previous question. Can you tell us, how close are you and your brother?"

"Very close."

"And would you're brother tell you if he was having an affair with a married man?"

"Yes." Sam smiled. "Absolute."

"Are you sure?"

Sam laughed. "Sadly my brother has never had a problem telling me about his sex life, whether I wanted to hear it or not."

"So…" Crowley nodded. "Was your brother having an affair with Mr Novak?"

"No."

"Your positive."

"Absolutely. - Dean would have told me."

Crowley walked back to his table. "Mr. Winchester. Is your brother currently involved with my client?"

Sam smiled at Castiel. "Yes."

"And how long have they been together."

Sam looked at the judge. "About a month and a half."

Crowley nodded. "And to your knowledge, is your brother involved with anyone other than my client?"

"Absolutely not. Dean completely committed to Castiel."

"You're sure? You not just saying that because Castiel is here."

"No, I'm not."

"Thank you Mr Winchester."

Crowley took a seat and turned to see Ms Masters get to her feet.

"A month and a half? Isn't that a bit quick to be moving in with someone?"

Sam shrugged. "for most people."

"But not for your brother and Mr Novak?"

"Well, probably yes, but Mrs Novak has kind of forced their hand."

"So their living together merely because of this situation?"

"Your client has merely hastened the inevitable."

"But after only a month and a half, how do you know it was inevitable? How can we be sure this isn't just a flash in the pan?"

Sam fixed the lawyer with a hard professional gaze. "Because I'm telling you it's not." he turned a softer look on the judge. "My brother was…well, a bit of a slut, for lack of a better term. But almost from the moment he met Castiel, he changed. I haven't seen him so much as look at another person. Anyone who sees them together knows it's going to last."

"But we can't be sure of that Mr Winchester. And we are talking about the wellbeing of a child here."

"We can't be sure of anything, Ms Masters. I'm sure when Mrs Novak married Castiel she thought it was going to last. I know that when I met my girlfriend in college I was convinced we were going to get married, had a ton of kids and see in our old age together. Things happened. You for instance you walk out of this building and get hit by a bus. - Who know what fate has in store."

Masters glared at him. "Thank you Mr. Winchester. Nothing else."

Sam got up, smiling encouragingly to a nervous Castiel, he left the courtroom.

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

"Well, how did it go?" Gabriel asked as Sam walked thought he large wooden doors.

"Man, you think Amelia's a bitch, wait till you meet the lawyer. God." Sam sighed, running a hand though his hair.

"How's Cass holding up?" Dean asked with concern.

Sam smiled. "He's doing well."

Dean nodded and started pacing again as a head popped out of the door.

"Gabriel Novak?"

"wish me luck." Gabriel said heading into the lions den.

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

"Mr. Novak…."

"Gabriel." he grinned, flashing a flirtatious smile at the judge.

"Gabriel, can you tell me how long you brother has been involved in homosexual relations?"

Gabriel giggled childishly. "Not really something we talk about. But….about as long as he'd known his partner Dean…." he sent a look at Amelia. "about a month or so."

"And before that?"

Gabriel scoffed. "Never." he looked at the judge, leaning forward as if telling her a secret. "He didn't even realised he was gay. He's such a dumb-ass you see." he rolled his eyes.

"But you knew?" Crowley asked stepping forward.

"Of course I knew. I'm his brother. I've known him his whole life."

"But you couldn't have been certain?" Crowley frowned. "You might have been mistaken?"

"But I wasn't. - No, there are something you just know when you've grown up with someone. Like that my other brother Balthazar sings Celine Dion in his sleep."

Castiel couldn't help but laugh, and neither could the judge.

"Worst part is its completely out of tune." Gabriel said to the woman, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"So you've always suspected your brothers sexuality. - How did you reacted when he returned home from College with Mrs Novak?"

Gabriel humour died. "I was furious, I guess. I knew Castiel was never going to be happy."

"Did you confront Mrs Novak with your suspicions?"

"No."

"Why not, if you were so convinced?"

"Because she wouldn't have listened to me, and I would have ended up losing my brother. So I kept quiet."

"But you weren't exactly welcoming to your new sister in law?"

"I tried to be but…"

"But?"

"She started screwing with his life."

"Your honour, we went through all this at the first divorce hearing."

"Yes, and that hearing saw fit to grant my client joint custody, a judgment your client has seen fit to break on countless occasions. This is a new hearing."

"I agree with Mr Crowley. You asked for this hearing, you can't dictate what is heard in it. Carry on Mr Crowley."

"You were saying Mr Novak."

"She made him change his name, start using his middle name, saying the name my parents gave his was to strange and unpronounceable. I mean really….can you say it. Castiel. Not hard right? - Then she moved them to Pontiac for almost seven years until my uncle offered him a job at Sandover."

"So this was the reason for your hostility to her over the years?"

Gabriel nodded. "Sure I didn't think Castiel was ever going to be happy with her, but he was still ignorant of whom he was, and it wasn't my place to knock some sense into him. - No matter how much I wanted to."

"Ok, Let's get back to his current relationship."

Gabriel grinned goofily.

"How did that begin?" Crowley asked, looking down at some papers.

Gabriel grin got wider. "Well, I kinda played cupid." he winked at the judge. "I saw that Dean had caught Castiel's interest, so I kept finding ways to force them together."

"And it was your idea for your brother to accompany Dean Winchester to Kansas?"

"Yep. Dean's bro Sam, had borrowed the car and he needed to get to Lawrence right away. He couldn't get hold of Sam, because Sam was taking this girl we work with Becky to the hospital, cause he'd snaked her head on the table. So I pointed out that Castiel had a jeep. Dean wanted to just borrow it, but Castiel never lets anyone drive his jeep. It's his pride and joy and the only thing that….Amelia wasn't able to strip him of. So Castiel drove Dean down to Kansas."

"Do you have any idea what happened in Kansas, Mr. Novak?"

"Only as much as I've been told, and as much as their…." he pointed to Amelia and her lawyer. "….sleazy PI was able to capture on photo."

"You mean these photos?" Crowley held them up. "Your honour. The evidence, Ms Masters and her client would enter to prove that my client is in some way immortal." he smirked at Masters, knowing he'd pulled the rug from under her. He handed them to the Judge, who gave them a glance.

"Mr Novak, one more question. You have a conversation with your ex sister-in-law a few weeks ago, did you not."

Gabriel nodded.

"What was that talk about?"

"Those. And why she was filing for full custody of Claire."

"And what did the ex Ms Novak say?"

"That Castiel was a queer, deviant and immoral."

Crowley looked surprised, even though he'd already known. "Anything else?"

"And that she was punishing him for his affair with Dean."

"Was your brother, to your knowledge, having such an affair?"

"Nope?"

"Thanks you Mr. Novak."

"Ms Masters?" the judge asked.

"No questions your honour."

Gabriel jumped off the seat, flashing the judge another flirtatious grin before rushing out of the room.

"Anyone else Mr Crowley?"

"Just two, your honour. - Mr Dean Winchester."

Dean walked him and glanced at Castiel. They stared an encouraging smile as Dean took a seat. He then sent a hateful look at Amelia.

"Mr Winchester. Where you having an affair with my client during his marriage?"

"No." Dean answered firmly.

"Had you made any move to begin an affair during that time?"

"No."

"How long have you and my client been involved in a homosexual relationship?"

"One month, three weeks and four days." he smiled across at the dark haired man.

"And you are currently living together correct?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you living together?"

"Isn't that what people do?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"But after only one month, three weeks and four days? Isn't it a little fast."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess it is. But well, why put off till tomorrow and all that. - We figured it was a good idea. Not only because we're already inseparable, at least according to our families, but I needed to find a bigger place for me and my kids, Cass needed somewhere with room for Claire…." he glanced at the judge. "Whether its to live or just stay over. So we figured two birds."

"You have children?" Crowley asked, again as if surprised by this news.

"Yeah. A boy and girl." Dean nodded proudly.

"How old?"

"Ben's eleven. Emma's a year."

"And their mother?"

"Dead."

"I'm sorry. - But before her death, were you together?"

"No. We separated before Emma's birth. I didn't even know Lisa was pregnant."

"If you don't mind can I ask why you separate?"

"Your honour what is the relevant of this?"

Crowley glowered at the woman. "I wouldn't have thought that was obvious?"

"It is Mr Crowley. Continue. - And please some interrupted Ms Masters."

The dark haired woman grumbled as she took her seat.

"Your separation Mr Winchester."

"I was under the impression that she'd had an affair."

"Uh, so having been though that experience, you wouldn't have entered into one yourself, I would imagine."

"No." Dean shook his head sadly.

"So since you're ex-partner's death you have taken custody of your children?"

"Yes."

"And they are settled? They have no problems with your living arrangements?"

"If you mean do they have a problem with me sharing a bed with another man. No. - At least Ben doesn't, Emma's too young to know the difference."

"So you wouldn't as your lifestyle was having a detriment effect on your son?"

"No."

"Your honour, I have psychological report here on Mr Winchesters son." he handed it over. "As you can see, it shows that the boy has shown no ill effects to his new living arrangements or his father's relationship."

The judge read the paper, nodding.

"One more thing Mr Winchester…." he held out his hands for the photo's the judge still had. "Can you tell us what was happening in these photos?"

Dean smiled sadly down at them. "I'd say that's pretty obvious. - We were hooking up."

"May I ask what happened prior to these pictures being taken?"

"I'd just heard that Ben and Emma's mom wasn't going to make it after a car accident, Cass and I went for a drink, he comforted me. We kissed, we hooked up."

"Do you do that often?" Crowley asked.

"What?"

"Hook up?"

Dean sighed. "I used to."

"Your brother said you were a slut."

Dean groaned. "He's right. - But that's changed." Dean said earnestly, turning to look at the judge. "I haven't looked at another guy since I before that night."

Crowley smiled. "That's what your brother said. - Thank you Mr. Winchester, that's all."

Dean didn't leave the courtroom, instead he went and took a seat behind Cass, touching his shoulder in support.

"We have one more person we'd like to speak, your honour but…" Crowley glanced over to Amelia. "I would ask that both Mr. and the ex-Mrs. Novak, leave the room."

"What? Why?" Ms Masters snapped, shooting to her feet.

"Because I wish to call Claire Novak, and don't wish for her to feel under pressure from one parent or the other."

"No. You honour Clair Novak…."

"Is the most important person involved in this case." the judge said. "I want to hear what she has to say. Mr and Mrs Novak, you will leave. Call Claire Novak."

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

Dean reached for Cass hands. "It'll be alright. Relax."

Castiel shook his head, glancing across the corridor to where Amelia stood alone. She turned and met his gaze. Her grey eyes filled with hate and hurt. - And just a spark of jealousy.

"Hey." Dean said, tugging on the hand.

Cass smiled over at him.

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

"Hello Claire, my names Crowley. Are you alright?"

Claire nodded.

"Good. Well, I just have a few of questions for you, alright?"

She nodded once more.

"Okay. So you know why we're here don't you?"

"Yes. Because Mom doesn't want me seeing Dad anymore?" Claire said softly.

"Do you know why?"

"Your hon…."

The judge shot the female lawyer a look, shutting her up instantly.

"Because dad's gay and mom says he'd sick and its wrong."

Crowley nodded understandingly. "Do you think it's sick and wrong Claire?"

The girl looked at the judge, then at her mom's lawyer. "No."

"When was the last time you saw your dad, Claire?"

The girl thought and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well was it longer than a week?"

"Yes."

"How about a month?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to see your dad?"

"Yes."

Crowley sent her a smile. "Are you and your dad close Claire?"

"Yes."

"And do you mind that he'd gay?"

"No." she shook her head.

"One more question Claire. Do you miss your dad?"

"all the time."

"Thank you Claire."

"Ms Masters. - And be gentle." the judge warned.

"Hello Claire."

"Hello."

"Claire, does your mom love you?"

"Yes."

"And do you think he knows what's best for you?"

"Ms Masters." the judge warned.

"Have you met the man your father's in a homosexual relationship with?"

Claire shook her head. "No."

"I see…." Masters smirked.

"Cause mom won't let me."

Masters turned to her papers, Claire clearly having caught her off guard with her answer.

"Do you have any more questions Ms Masters?" the judge asked, growing impatient.

The lawyer looked at the woman behind the bench and sighed. "No, your honour."

"Well I do. Claire" the judge turned to look at the girl. "How old are you?"

"Twelve. But I'll be thirteen in December."

"So your old enough to understand what I'm about to ask you. - Claire, I know you love both your parents, and you wouldn't want to hurt either of them, and I'm sure that no matter what, they won't stop loving you. Okay."

Claire nodded nervously.

"But I'd like to know. - Claire, if you could choose. Which parent would you want to live with?"

Claire looked around the room, as the two lawyers stared at her, waiting for her answer, both knowing that this would give them a win or a loose.

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~**

"I've taken into account everything from both the previous custody hearing, as well as what I've heard today and have reached a decision. This is always a hard situation. One way or the other someone is going to end up hurt but our number one concern is the happiness and wellbeing of the child. I've spoken with Claire and feel that she's a smart and happy child how know how the world work, and have to congratulate both of you on that…."

"Sadly however I feel that personal grievances and spit are over shadowing the young girl's happiness. So…as much as it pains me to make this judgment, I am awarding custody to Mr Novak with regular and unsupervised visitation to Ms Novak."

Castiel let out the breath he'd been holding, his head spinning at the court's decision. He'd never expected to win. He turned to Dean, who instantly pulled him into a hug.

"I wish to explain my decision. Especially to you Mrs Novak. - I feel that your clear hostility towards your ex-husband and his current sexual identity would be detrimental to your daughter. This is the twenty first century and we live in a society where we pride ourselves for out tolerance. You disparaging remark towards you ex-husband, spoke to your daughter is unacceptable. And while I understand your hurt and anger, it does not make for a healthy and happy home for your daughter."

"Also your refusal to follow the court's ruling leads me to believe that giving you full custody would only lead to a repeat of circumstances. I have faith that Mr Novak will not be so lax when it comes your visitation. - I'm very sorry Mrs Novak. Mr Novak, congratulation, I hope you will all be very happy. - Case dismissed."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the outcome is probably a little unrealistic, but hey, do you really care. Happy End's Rule. :D Especially as we never get them on the show.
> 
> Just an Epilogue to come, now.


	26. Epilogue

Castiel, Dean and their new found family strolled into Singers Bar and Grill to be welcome by a party. It was meant to have been a small family meal. And it kind of was the family meal part anyway. Everyone exchanged hugs, and welcomes. Jo cooed over Emma, while Ben challenging Sam to a game of pool.

They were all sitting down to dinner when the door opened. Gabriel grinned and waved the new comer over. Sam turning and shooting out of his chair, knocking it over.

"Becky?"

"Hey?" she smiled shyly. "I don't want to interrupt."

"No. It's fine."

"Um, can I have a word? Please."

"Sure."

Sam led her towards the pool table, as far away from the others as possible.

"What can I do for you?"

"I've got most of my memoirs back. - The diaries were a real help."

"That's great." Sam grinned. "Are you feeling okay?"

Becky glanced down at her feet. "Yeah. - Kinda. - Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Did….you mean what you said? About making a different decision if you'd remembered?"

Sam looked down at the much shorter girl, lifting a finger to brush at her blond hair. "Yes." he said in a low tone.

"Oh." Becky hadn't exactly planned from here.

Luckily, Sam didn't need a plan, he followed his instincts like every good Winchester did. Leaning down, he pulled Becky into a deep kiss, forcing her up on her tiptoes. Her arms snaked around his neck as she kissed him back, her dreams not even coming close to the wonder of reality.

When they pulled apart, everyone was cheering and clapping. Gabriel most of all. Becky turned bright red and buried her face in Sam's shirt.

"Fuck off." he snapped, grinning.

He took Becky's hand and lead her to the table, Gabriel grabbing another chair and placing it between him and Sam.

"Still hate me?" he whispered.

"Completely." she smiled back.

**~Fate Is A Cruel Matchmaker~  
**

Gabriel sat at the bar after their meal was done, watching everyone around him. Dean and Castiel were sat sickeningly close, Emma asleep in Castiel's lap, while Ben and Claire played pool. Sam and Becky was huddled together in another corner, chatting away, fingers entwined. Even Balthazar was getting some love from the delightful Jo, under the blistering stare of her mom of course.

"You'd think it was valentine's day." a soft voice said beside him.

Gabriel turned to look at the blond sat beside him. "Yeah. Don't you hate being stuck in the middle of a love fest?"

The blond nodded. "Sickening." she laughed, pushing her glasses further up her nose.

"Imagine how I feel, I have to put up with it on a daily basis."

"Why?"

"Their family." Gabriel grinned.

"Oh." the blond looked around at them all. "You have a happy family."

"Thanks to me." Gabriel said arrogantly. "Set the all up. - well, those four anyway." he pointed to Becky, Sam, Dean and Castiel.

"Really? You don't think they would have gotten together without you?"

"Huh, not a chance." Gabriel shook his head.

"So you don't believe in fate then?" the smiled softly, pushing at her glasses again.

"Well…"Gabriel shrugged. "Even fate needs a little help now and then, right?"

The blond laughed. "I guess that could be true."

Gabriel grinned, holding out his hand to the young woman. "Gabriel Novak."

"Atropos Tennison."

Gabriel looked at her. "Really?"

Atropos laughed. "Yeah, thought my friends call me Ann."

Gabriel grinned. "So, I finally met my fate, huh?"

Ann rolled her eyes. "Like I haven't heard that a thousand times."

"But never delivered quite so charmingly I bet."

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's all from me for now
> 
> GATERGIRL79 signing off. xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Title a combination of two song titles. Second Chance by Shinedown and Be Yourself by Audioslave. I was having a hell of a time coming up with a title for this story and these two just jumped out at me, unable to pick between the two I decided to use both.


End file.
